UNA VIDA SIN TI
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, solo encuentra unas cartas, contandole que fue de su vida en esos años. ¿Qué fue de Bella? Final inesperado
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EDWARD**

Prometí que todo sería como si nunca hubiese existido. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y esta agonía ha sido infinita.

Mi corazón muerto y sin vida me duele como nunca antes.

Pasé días enteros encerrado en lugares lúgubres, semanas en que me obligue a no alimentarme aunque sabía que no podíamos morir de hambre, solo me debilitaba. Logre pasar seis meses enteros sin sangre, pero los instintos podían mas.

Recorrí gran parte de Sudamérica rastreando al único ser que la pondría a ella en peligro. "Ella"… hace tiempo que no pronuncio su nombre.

Aunque mi mente la nombre y la llama cada segundo que existo.

"Bella. ¿Dónde estás mi amor?"

Hace más de 8 años que no veo a nadie de mi familia, me he alejado porque no quiero que me vean sufrir, no se merecen eso, yo fui el culpable de todo lo que pasó.

Hace más de 20 años que no veo su rostro sonrosado, ruborizarse ante mi presencia.

Pero la siento tan cerca, puedo ver desde aquí su ventana, aunque sé que no hay nadie en esa casa ahora, tampoco tengo idea de que fue de ella.

Yo debía cumplir mi promesa y alejarme lo más que pudiera, llegue al otro lado del mundo, camine por tantos lugares y nada pudo llenar el agujero que tenía en el pecho.

¿Qué será de mi vida? ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Seguirá viviendo aquí?

No lo creo debió haberse ido a estudiar a otro Estado.

¿Qué carrera habrá elegido?

¿Cuantos amigos nuevos llenarán sus días... alguien llenará sus noches?

No, no puedo permitirme tener ningún pensamiento al respecto, no podre controlar la furia que crece cada vez que imagino que la miran como la miré yo, que alguien toque sus mejillas como lo hice yo... que alguien...

Yo solo quería que fuera feliz y que esté a salvo.

¡Quería una vida para ella!

No hay nadie ahora en su casa, aprovecharé en entrar a su habitación una vez más, solo quiero percibir su aroma... solo una vez más...

La ventana está abierta, el cerrojo está roto, parece que nunca quiso dejar cerrada su ventana después de todo. Su habitación se mantiene intacta, pero no percibo su aroma, ella no ha estado aquí en un largo tiempo. Su puerta está cerrada con llave y hay polvo en su escritorio... y una caja en su cama.

Me pregunto si… será correcto abrirla. El aroma en su interior es extraño pero me la recuerda. Muy levemente.

Me atrevo a abrir aquella pieza.

Dentro de esta caja hay un gran sobre y un único nombre EDWARD...

Son varias hojas, escritas. No sé cuando las escribió porque no llevan fecha pero yo soy el destinatario.

¿Algo que ella dejo para mí?... ¿Cómo sabía que volvería?

¿Que sería lo que quería que supiese?

**PRIMERA CARTA**

_**¿Te fuiste o te dejé partir?**_

_Ya no lo recuerdo. Lo cierto es que no te veo hace 20 años. Espero que te hayas distraído suficiente porque la "coladera" mente humana que tengo no te ha podido olvidar y he puesto mucha voluntad en hacerlo._

_Quisiste ofrecerme una vida sin ti y he vivido al máximo pero no puedo agradecértelo ya que también te llevaste mi alegría._

_Pero al fin, contigo o sin ti el tiempo ha pasado. Mi vida humana que tanto deseabas preservar, al fin de mis días quiero ofrecerte un balance final de todo lo ocurrido y de todo aquello que no querías que viviera. _

_Espero que te haga feliz, eso sería un consuelo, porque a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia pasar por todo esto._

_Después de todo lo que dijiste en el bosque, mi corazón se partió, ya no importaba si era cierto o no, si me mentías o me decías la verdad, ni mis complejos de inferioridad que gritaban que nunca me amaste porque yo era insignificante para ti. Ya no importaba nada de eso, solo tenía una certeza, ya no estabas. Para mi bien o para mi mal, elegiste una vida lejos de mí, me apartaste de tu lado._

_Te seguí no se por cuánto tiempo por aquel bosque oscuro hasta que mis piernas ya no pudieron sostenerme. Me abandoné a morir bajo un árbol, que me cobijó mejor que tú lo hiciste nunca, sin condiciones. _

_Allí soñé con una vida contigo, siendo perseguidos por otros vampiros sedientos que trataban de alcanzarme y tu siempre mi fiel protector impidiendo que me alcanzaran. Soñé con una ciudad de piedra y yo corriendo a rescatarte de la cólera de unos vampiros ancestrales. Me vi vestida de blanco y tú esperando por mí. Vi tantas cosas que no pasarían jamás. _

_Y también soñé con una vida sin ti, terminando el colegio, asistiendo a la universidad, saliendo con amigos y otro hombre en un altar. Niños sonrosados, navidades y cumpleaños, todo lo que tú querías para mí. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo mi mente forzó un futuro y divago en los más intrincados caminos a seguir._

_Me encontraron dos días después, todo fue confuso, mucha gente, doctores, mis padres, todos corriendo y susurrando. _

_Y yo solo podía decir "Edward vuelve"…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_El colegio y Mike_**

_Dos semanas después volví a la escuela, a vivir la vida "normal" que me dejaste. Cada clase, cada hora, cada segundo me obligué a prestar atención aunque nada me interesaba ya, era como un infierno interno para conseguir el cielo que querías para mí. _

_Sí, esto era el purgatorio la expiación por los 6 meses de exquisita felicidad._

_Todos sabían lo que había pasado, al menos lo que buenamente propagó mi "querida" amiga Jessica. _

_Que me abandonaste, que toda tu familia se fue y que tú me dejaste en un mar de llanto. Pero eso lo cambié yo. No estaba dispuesta aceptar la compasión de todos, no iba a ser el centro de las burlas nunca más. _

_Cuando me preguntaron qué había pasado me limité a contar una historia aceptable para mi autoestima._

— _A su padre le ofrecieron un puesto muy bien pagado en California y no piensan volver a este pueblo._

— _Pero eso es terrible— decía siempre Ángela. – ¿Bella como quedaron ustedes, terminaron?_

— _Hay que ser realistas Ángela, una relación a la distancia no hubiera funcionado. Además solo era un romance de adolescentes—_

_Siempre repetía eso "un romance de adolescentes". Hasta Renée se lo creyó._

_Todos menos Charlie, porque él podía escucharme cada noche._

_Exactamente un mes después de tu partida acepté salir con Mike Newton. Para celebrar un mes de soledad. Cenamos en el mismo restaurante al que me llevaste en Port Ángeles. Y sonreí por primera vez._

_Mike era… como explicarlo… era increíblemente estúpido. Lo suficiente para hacerme reír, no podía evitar la comparación entre ustedes, a tu lado él no solo era tonto y soso, sino también demasiado directo. Su rostro era un cúmulo de emociones y sentí que con cada sonrisa mía se le aceleraba el corazón, pero yo no era tan egoísta para dejarme amar sabiendo que no hay futuro en ello. Él tomó mis manos y tocó mi rostro igual que tu lo hacías, lo dejé acariciarme por 5 minutos, eso era todo lo que le podía dar para compensar todos aquello que nunca podría darle._

_Mejoré en deportes notablemente porque decidí dejar de ser torpe además mi nuevo profesor Tyler que acababa ser nombrado capitán del equipo de Básquetbol de los Titanes estaba realmente interesado en mejorar mis reflejos y habilidades motoras. Cada clase practicábamos los diferentes pases, gimnasia y calentamiento._

_Él solo quería una cosa de mí y yo había aceptado._

_Ser mi pareja en el baile de graduación, ya que el baile del año anterior se quedó frustrado._

_Pero no podría hacerlo si no aprendía a moverme y a bailar._

_Cada día durante el último mes de clases nos quedábamos, Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Tyler y yo a ensayar en el gimnasio. Mejoré notablemente._

_Acepté cuanta invitación me hacían. A la playa, al cine, a comer. Eso era lo que tú habías decidido para mí y eso era lo que te daría._

_Me gradué como la mejor alumna y presidenta de los estudiantes, hubieras oído el discurso que di. Te lo dejo escrito en la última página con varios anexos más._

_El baile fue sensacional (si comprendes mi sarcasmo), nunca había probado ponche y no sabía que relajaba los músculos y soltaba la lengua._

_Bailé con todo mundo y fui elegida la reina del baile esa noche. El rey fue Tyler sin duda._

_Pero yo había tomado mucho para seguir aceptando esa pantomima. Subí al estrado y me coronaron, pude ver los rostros envidiosos de todas las chicas con Jessica a la cabeza, los rostros embobados de Mike, Erick y Tyler y mi corazón no lo soporté más._

_Tiré la corona y el cetro al piso, todos debieron haber pensado que estaba loca._

_Salí como alma que lleva el diablo dispuesta a tirarme del primer acantilado que viera. Pero Charlie estaba allí, me llevó a casa y cuidó de mí esa noche._

_Los recuerdos volvieron como cuando estuve dos días bajo ese árbol. Todo volvió de pronto, todo se explotó como una presa que no resiste la crecida._

**EDWARD**

Leí la primera carta y no salía de mi asombro. ¡Cuánto había sufrido!

El solo hecho de imaginarla dos días perdida y sola en el bosque por mi culpa me hacían el hombre más miserable de la tierra. Pero ella retomó su vida.

Pensar en Mike Newton llevándola a cenar, tomando sus manos, su rostro, sentía una rabia infinita.

No podía, no quería visualizarla del brazo de Tyler, entrando al baile de graduación. Ella hermosa con algún vestido azul, con sus cabellos oliendo a fresas, no, no podía. Imaginándola entre los brazos de otros que no fuera yo. Pero eso me lo merecía.

Si pensé que estos años habían sido difíciles es porque no tenía la certeza de nada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Bella?

Acaso esta era una especie de tortura por haberla dejado.  
Es cierto yo sentía curiosidad quería saber cómo había estado. Pero hubiera preferido ahorrarme los detalles. ¿Es acaso qué pensaría contarme todo lo que había vivido?

¿Podría soportar leer hasta la última carta? Saber si se había enamorado, casado o tenido hijos. ¿Podría terminar de leer esto?

Algo tenía en claro hasta ahora, al menos por el primer año ella me seguía amando, no me había olvidado. Eso hacía más soportable todo. ¿Continuaría ahora con la segunda carta?

No. Quería saber primero el anexo.

¿Que fue lo que dijo en su discurso de graduación? ¿Qué es lo que le pareció digno de ser oído por mí?

Busqué en los anexos y me quedé pasmado.

Allí al final de los papeles escritos con su letra estaban varios papeles sujetados juntos.

Pero no estaban escritos por ella.

El primero solo tenía un titulo que decía discurso impreso, y detrás de él, 5 cartas, dos de Mike, una de Tyler, una de un tal Jacob que presumo sería Jacob Black y otra de un desconocido, que firmaba Johnny.  
Esta última estaba escrita sobre papel que debió ser perfumado y con una elegante letra.

No quería leerlas aun, solo el discurso era importante por ahora.

_**DISCURSO DE GRADUACIÓN**_

__  
_Queridos compañeros:_

_Lo hemos logrado._

_Esta noche terminamos una etapa oscura y comenzamos otra, más oscura aun._

_Un futuro donde no nos alcancen los fantasmas del pasado,_  
_donde no nos angustie el silencio y la duda._

_Una vida llena de trabajo duro y de expiación._

_A partir de ahora algunos deberán decidir qué hacer con su vida, otros tendremos que resignarnos con lo que nos toca._

_Viviremos en el mundo real donde los mitos y la leyendas desaparecen, en el que cada día será más lejano el pasado y más próximo el futuro._

_Esforcémonos por vivir ya que para eso estamos en el mundo, vivir una larga lista de experiencias para poder llegar tranquilos a la tumba._

_Gracias a todos por este tiempo compartido. Ahora somos libres al fin._

_._

Me quedé en blanco, si lo que quería era lograr mi atención lo había conseguido.

Era el discurso más desesperado y extraño que había leído, lleno de rabia y frustración.

¿Realmente así se sentía? ¿Resignada al futuro como si fuera una condena?

Decidí tomar la siguiente carta, estaba escrita en un papel similar al anterior por lo que debe ser en el mismo tiempo que la anterior.

Solo que era impactante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**SEGUNDA CARTA**

_**Jacob, mi amigo Lobo**_

_Solía alternar mis salidas a La Push con Charlie o a veces sola, cuando mi monovolumen necesitaba afinamiento o hacia sonidos extraños._

_Jacob, el hijo menor de Billy Black se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, era fácil relacionarse con él, era el hermano que nunca tuve._

_Su sonrisa me alegraba el corazón. _

_Había decidido regresar al claro del bosque donde una vez me llevaste, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar, así que le pedí a Jacob que hiciera de guía. Caminamos muchas veces tratando de dar con el lugar y nada dio resultado._

_Para entonces se oyeron rumores de campistas desaparecidos y 2 cazadores fueron hallados muertos cerca del río. Charlie se ausentaba más de la cuenta, inició un seguimiento junto con los jefes de policía de los otros pueblos. Al parecer un animal estaba rondando la zona. _

_Me prohibió salir al bosque y en La Push tampoco podía estar ya que Jacob y su amigo Quil habían viajado. Pasé más de un mes sin verlos, tiempo en que salí muchas veces con Mike, Jessica y Tyler. Aunque este último siempre buscaba quedarse asolas conmigo. Como si yo tuviera un letrero sobre la cabeza que dijera "disponible"._

_Solo dos días después de que Mike me invitara a cenar, recibí una invitación de Tyler para cenar también. _

_¡Qué originales! _

_¿Acaso pensarían que no se cocinar? No. Jamás ninguno probaría lo que yo preparo. _

_Salí con Tyler a un restaurante de Forks, donde sólo me hablo de las estrategias de juego y de la copa que ganaría para mí el siguiente mes en la final del campeonato. Cuando me llevó a casa intentó besarme en el umbral de la puerta. Reaccioné furiosa. _

_Pero toda mi ira no era dirigida a él. Me sentía miserable, quería verte y gritarte a la cara, que esto también era tu culpa. _

_Todas las invitaciones y ayuda de mis compañeros eran solo por eso. ¡Por qué me dejaste expuesta todos!_

_¿Es que acaso por invitarte al cine o a cenar se los tienes que devolver de esa manera? ¿Es que así funciona todo? _

_Golpee a Tyler y descargue parte de mis frustraciones en él. Se disculpó de mil maneras y lo eché de casa._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano salí sola a buscar el claro en el bosque, caminé por 5 horas hasta que lo encontré. Era hermoso, tal y como lo recordaba, quise dar un paso hacia el centro pero mi corazón latía tan deprisa, recordaba nuestra primera conversación allí. Tus palabras parecían resonar en el viento…_

_"Isabella… No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno"_

_"Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca"_

—_Mentiroso— dije. _

—_¡Mentiroso!— grité. _

—_¡Edward Cullen eres el mentiroso más grande que existe! ¿Cómo puedes vivir en paz si me estás haciendo tanto daño? Como puedes…_

_Una carcajada fría me dejó sin aliento. Había alguien allí. Se movía con tanta velocidad que apenas vi su sombra. _

_Una cabellera roja, una sonrisa siniestra. _

_Victoria._

_Todo mi cuerpo quedó frío. ¿Así es como iba a morir? ¿Para eso me habías dejado? _

_Entonces no valía la pena tanto dolor si así iba a terminar todo._

_Reuní el poco valor que me quedaba, si iba a morir por lo menos lo haría con dignidad._

— _Hola Victoria.— Saludé con indiferencia._

— _Ohhh me recuerdas— siseo_

— _¿Cómo olvidarte?_

— _Vaya, ¿qué haces tan sola y lejos de casa? – Me preguntó_

— _¿Sufriendo y tú?— fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, después de todo ella también debía estar sufriendo al perder a James. Sólo que James no la abandonó por su voluntad._

— _¿Te abandonó verdad?_

— _Si, me abandonó. Se fue sin dejar explicación. Al parecer yo le complicaba la vida. O se aburrió. Tú deberías entender mejor. Porque yo no lo entiendo aún._

— _Entonces… ¿estás sola?_

— _Sí y no tengo tiempo para juegos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

— _A ti pequeña. Ojo por ojo. Pareja por pareja._

— _Entonces llegaste tarde, yo ya no soy su pareja – Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, era tan aterradora como hermosa. Parecía una leona a punto de saltarme encima. También se veía sedienta. Creo que tenias razón y mis instintos estaban mal, en lugar de huir quería quedarme y que esto acabara pronto, no soportaría 50 años de una vida vacía. Sería mejor una muerte rápida, si debía suplicarle algo sería solo que fuera muy rápida._

— _No creo que él te haya olvidado, no funciona así con nosotros. Lo que no entiendo es porque no te transformó._

— _Eso también me lo pregunto yo. Pero creo que era un código en su familia, no trasformar a nadie a no ser que estuviera muriendo. Tú sabes que ellos son diferentes, que no se alimentan de humanos. Yo no debí ser apetecible._

— _No lo creo. De todas formas estoy hambrienta, serás solo un bocado y después podré restregárselo en la cara, aunque aun mi venganza no estará completa._

_Se agazapó como una fiera para saltar sobre su presa._

_Cerré los ojos y esperé. _

"_Te amo, Edward te amo", traté de fijar tu rostro para no olvidarte cuando abandone este mundo. Pero no sentí nada, sólo me llegó el sonido de cuerpos chocando y gruñidos._

_Abrí los ojos asustada, delante de mí estaban dos lobos tan grandes como caballos. _

_Uno de ellos salió corriendo tras Victoria y el otro volteó a verme. Sus ojos se me hacían conocidos. Me miraba con asombro._

_Retrocedí un paso, no por miedo sino para verlo mejor. Era hermoso, dentro de su fiereza. Su pelo rojizo, sus músculos tensados. No me gruñó._

_Me miró profundamente. Se acercó, estiré el brazo hacia su hocico, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía mi corazón latir tan deprisa. _

_Realmente debí estar demente, la curiosidad era más grande que el miedo. ¿Qué era eso? Obviamente los lobos no son tan grandes y si quisiera comerme ya lo habría hecho._

_Estiré los dedos al llegar a su hocico, sólo lo toqué por un par de segundos, retrocedió lentamente y salió corriendo tras su compañero y Victoria._

_Mi mente no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar lo que había visto. Pude moverme después de unos lentos segundos y corrí hacia mi auto, demoré menos de media hora en alcanzarlo. El miedo por fin se abría paso._

_Llegue a casa temblando, había comenzado a llover._

_Charlie aún no llegaba, así que preparé la cena veloz, algo de pasta y una salsa con carne._

_Subí a cambiarme, todavía sentía palpitar mi corazón muy rápido. _

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Fue real o me lo imaginé? Yo no tengo alucinaciones. Al menos serían contigo, no con una vampira a punto de matarme y dos enormes lobos._

_Tenías razón, yo era un verdadero imán para los problemas. ¿Bajo qué estrella habría nacido? _

_Me sentía tan desprotegida. Una vampira sádica buscando venganza y un lobo enorme salido de cuentos. Realmente yo había nacido sin un ángel de la guarda._

_Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para buscar una muda de ropa para cambiarme y algo me detuvo en seco._

_Había alguien allí, mirando por la ventana de espaldas a mí._

_Me llevé la mano al corazón. _

"_Volviste" pensé. "Volviste por mí"_

_Pero al notar mi presencia, él dio la vuelta._

_Había crecido mucho y se veía como si hubiera ganado peso. ¿Podría alguien normal crecer tanto en tan sólo un mes?_

— _Jacob. ¿Eres tú?— Fue todo lo que pude balbucear._

— _¿Bella, estas bien?— noté temblar su voz. _

_Se acercó a mí de dos pasos, me miraba con una extraña fascinación y a la tenue luz del atardecer reconocí sus ojos._

_Alcé mi mano hacia su rostro, mantuve mi mano contra su rostro, hasta que se dejó tocar. Y recordé. Recordé los cuentos de terror que me había contado la primera vez que fui a la playa en La Push. _

_Su raza, descendientes de lobos. Si las leyendas con respecto a los vampiros eran ciertas ¿Por qué no debían serlo las que hablaban de los lobos? Licántropos, humanos que se transforman en lobo._

— _Gracias— Musité_

— _Vaya— dijo y soltó una carcajada. –Es increíble, me reconociste a la primera. Bueno entonces agradécelo mejor. ¡A que si me merezco un abrazo!— Dijo tan fuerte que me devolvió a la realidad._

— _¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?— le grité. –No recuerdo haberte enviado una tarjeta de invitación— le sonreí_

— _Oh disculpa solo seguía el olor, ahora dime ¿Por qué, señorita Swan, su habitación tiene ese horrible olor a vampiro?_

— _¿Es reciente? – Le pregunté y me estremecí_

— _No, este es diferente y es tenue— dijo mirándome muy inquisidor_

— _Entonces no es de tu incumbencia. Sal de aquí y toca la puerta como lo hace la gente normal. Te invito a cenar— Le respondí. _

_No quería que viera mi rostro enrojecido, era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta de tu presencia en mi habitación. No creo que se atreviera a contarle a Charlie pero de todas maneras me sentía culpable._

_Salió rápidamente por la ventana y en menos de 10 segundos oí el timbre de la puerta. Bajé corriendo a abrirle._

— _Así que no me vas a contar. ¿Era su olor verdad? De tu chupasangre. Sinceramente Bella dime ¿qué podías ver en un monstruo como él? — Preguntó_

— _Él no es ningún monstruo. Como tampoco creo que lo sea el lobo que vi hoy. Todo depende de la perspectiva con que mires— le dije ofendida._

— _¿Así que la garrapata esa no es peligroso entonces? ¿Sería seguro para todos en el pueblo convivir con esas alimañas acaso? ¿Le podrías confiar un bebé? ¿Crees que sería capaz de resistir?— me preguntaba o más bien me gritaba._

— _Le confiaría mi vida entera. ¡Todo!— Grité y sentí humedecerse mis ojos._

— _Bueno está bien, no pretendo hacerte llorar. Ya me contarás. Además tengo hambre._

_Le serví un buen plato de pasta, se la acabó en menos tiempo del que me tomó servirme uno para mí._

— _Vaya, te dio el desarrollo— me reí._

— _No voy a andar con rodeos. Explícame, quien era esa alimaña que conversaba contigo hoy. ¿Acaso una amiga confiable?_

_Me senté pero al pesar en Victoria se me fue el apetito. Le pasé mi plato y empecé narrarle lo ocurrido el año anterior. Parecía espantado cuando escuchó la parte donde James me atacó en Phoenix._

— _Entonces… ¿Tu chupasangre y todas las demás garrapatas te salvaron? Increíble._

— _Si sigues llamándolos así no voy a decirte nada mas— le advertí_

— _Ok. Los vampiritos. Entonces te salvaron y luego te abandonaron. Creo que eso es lo mejor, si te hubieran hecho algo le habrían lamentado— decía mas para él mismo_

— _Pasó un incidente y se marcharon. Pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora. Gracias por lo de hoy, en serio, ya me estaba despidiendo del mundo. ¿Pero qué fue de Victoria?— pregunté._

— _La pelirroja es realmente escurridiza, logró escaparse. Ya casi la teníamos y se lanzó por el acantilado. En el mar es más difícil atraparla. Seguro volverá, no te asustes, estaremos vigilando, dentro de unos días seremos más y podremos cuidarlos mejor._

— _¿Hay más como tú? Quiero decir, vi otro lobo pero no entiendo. ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cómo funciona eso?_

— _Bueno creo que cuando un hay suficientes chupas… vampiros cerca, se activa algo instintivo en nosotros. Los Cullen se han marchado pero el cambio ya se ha puesto en marcha. Al principio era solo Sam, luego fui yo. Dentro de una semana dos más se nos unirán. Eso probablemente quiera decir que tendremos más visitas desagradables. Seguimos el rastro de otro más anoche. _

_Me sentí tan desamparada, al oír eso, temblé por dentro._

— _Dime tu graduación ya está cerca, has pensado que vas a estudiar o a dónde te irás. Por favor que sea un lugar muy soleado donde no te puedan alcanzar. Nosotros cubriremos tu rastro, yo puedo acompañarte por un tiempo si quieres. Solo para cuidarte._

— _Aun no he decidido. Creo que me iré a Chicago o Florida. Lo que llegue primero, estoy esperando respuesta de esas universidades._

— _Excelente, me avisas cuando partirás para decirle a mi padre— Me dijo._

— _Ey ¿Era en serio lo que dijiste? Yo no necesito un niñero lobo. _

— _Eso no está en discusión Bellita. _

_En ese momento escuche la puerta. Era Charlie, que se alegró mucho de encontrar a Jacob en casa._

_Aquella noche tuve sueños muy extraños, yo saltaba de un acantilado y era rescatada por Victoria. No fueron buenos sueños después de todo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EDWARD**

No salía de mi asombro. ¿Cómo pude dejarla tan indefensa?

Yo seguí a Victoria hasta Brasil, pensé que ella aun estaba por allí perdida en esa inmensidad de selva, donde no podría llegar a Bella. Soy un pésimo rastreador.

¡Como pude quedarme lejos tanto tiempo!

Bella estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa una vez más. Pero había sido salvada por licántropos, esas criaturas impredecibles y tontas, pudieron haberla lastimado. Y sin embargo la protegieron, mejor de lo que yo nunca pude hacerlo.

Todo estaba mal. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle todas estas cosas juntas? ¿No podría acaso seguir una vida normal, una vida humana? ¿Ser feliz?

No se puede volver atrás el tiempo. Ni borrar todo el daño que se ha hecho.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Debí haber estado allí, a su lado, protegiendo cada paso que daba. Fui egoísta y cobarde. Ahora me daba cuenta de ello.

Tomé una carta más y la abrí con cuidado.

**TERCERA CARTA **

_**ADIOS FORKS**_

_La mañana antes de la graduación conduje sin rumbo solo para no quedarme en casa mirando las paredes, que es lo que solía hacer todo el tiempo. _

_Mi corazón estaba roto y latía por pura inercia. _

_Salí del pueblo hacia el norte y seguí la carretera, encontré con dificultad aquel sendero hacia tu casa._

_Me detuve para observarla. Se veía abandonada y las hierbas en el jardín crecían cubriendo las flores. Me dolió el pecho al recordar aquella noche de mi cumpleaños. _

_Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, estarías aquí conmigo. Y te necesitaba tanto._

_Bajé del auto y miré por la ventana. Tu piano seguía en el mismo lugar, ¿Extrañaría tanto tus manos como yo?_

_"Será como si nunca hubiese existido" volví a recordar._

_No, jamás sería así. Mi vida no podría ser la misma nuevamente. Nunca más. _

_Podrías haberte ido al otro lado del mundo, haberte llevado tus fotos y todo lo que me recuerde a ti. Pero jamás podrás llevarte esto que siento… ni mis recuerdos. _

_No podrás hacer que te olvide, que deje de extrañe, que piense en ti en cada segundo y en cada latido._

_Jamás volvería a reír con todas mis fuerzas, jamás nada llenaría el agujero que tenía en el pecho. Aquel dolor estaría siempre conmigo, para recordarme que en algún lugar del mundo existía alguien que amaba más que mí misma. Alguien que me había dejado y que no me quería._

_Era hora de dejar este lugar, este pueblo, iniciar una nueva vida y empezar otra vez. _

_¿A dónde me llevarían mis pasos? ¿A dónde conduciría mi destino? ¿Cada vez más lejos de ti? Con cada hora de vida me alejaría más y más._

_Entonces tome una resolución. Ya que querías que tuviera una vida humana. Yo te daría una._

_Así que decidí escribirte cada experiencia humana que tuviera, cada cosa importante que me sucediera. Cuando salga de Forks no seré más Bella. Tu Bella se quedaría aquí esperándote. _

_Ahora viviría solo porque tú me lo pediste, aprovechando cada experiencia, cada día. Sin recordarte, sin lagrimas, viviría "una vida sin ti"._

_No sé cuanto pueda soportarlo, ni cuantos años me lleve aceptarlo o entenderlo. _

_Sería como si nunca hubieses existido. No volvería a mencionarte, ni a recordarte. Solo me llegaría tu imagen en sueños, sólo eso tendría de ti._

_Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación para escribirte. Vendría aquí cada año con una nueva carta para ti, que dejaría en esta pequeña caja. _

_Si regresabas, sabrías que estoy bien y podrías marcharte. Aunque mi mente me lo decía, algo en mi gritaba por dentro. ¿Para qué regresarías?_

_No importa, igual dejaría esto aquí para ti. Mi habitación cerrada pero la ventana debía estar abierta siempre. Cogí un martillo de las herramientas de Charlie y destrocé la cerradura de la ventana, que siempre estaría abierta._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**CUARTA CARTA**

_Me marché a Jacksonville una semana después del baile de graduación. Iría a visitar a René un par de semanas antes de ir a la universidad de Chicago a estudiar Literatura. Me despedí de Charlie y de todos mis amigos. Jacob me acompaño como había prometido, para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien._

_Por ese entonces Phil había sufrido un accidente jugando baseball y estaba en casa siendo atendido por mi madre._

_Se alegraron de verme aunque se sorprendieron por mi nuevo novio. Así es como se presentó Jacob aunque traté de impedírselo. Me trataba con demasiada pasión para ser un simple amigo. _

_Salíamos a la playa todas las mañanas, el sol era asombroso, había olvidado lo tibio y agradable que era sentir el calor en mi piel._

_Jacob era muy galante conmigo, aunque directo y revoltoso también. Tenía sus momentos para todo. _

_Las noches en Jacksonville eran muy animadas habían karaokes y mucha vida nocturna._

_La última noche antes de que me incorpore a la universidad de Chicago y Jacob regresara a Forks, salimos a pasear a la playa. Había luna llena y la arena era tibia bajo nuestros pies._

— _Bella, mañana me voy y no te veré en un lago tiempo— dijo algo nervioso Jacob._

— _Por favor, de ahora en adelante llámame Isabella, ya no quiero que me llamen más Bella. He iniciado una nueva vida y pienso cambiar algunas cosas. Mi nombre, mi cabello, mi ropa. Quiero empezar de cero. Quiero tratar de ser feliz— forcé una sonrisa, pero era difícil aun._

— _Entonces Isabella, no sé cuando nos veremos nuevamente, te voy a llamar y a escribir cientos de mails para contarte como van las cosas en Forks, prometo que cuidaremos a Charlie, pero quiero que me prometas que al menor indicio de actividad fuera de lo normal me avisaras o me llamarás. No estaré tranquilo hasta tener la certeza de que esa alimaña pelirroja deje de existir. No quiero que nada perturbe tu vida, nunca más._

— _Prometo que a la menor señal de peligro gritaré tan fuerte que puedas oírme— dije tratando de sonar divertida._

— _Así qué serás una nueva Bella. Estarás muy ocupada tratando de ser diferente. Y aunque creo que es una buena idea puedo darme cuenta de que aún sufres mucho— dijo mirándome profundamente_

— _Son ideas tuyas Jake, trataré de ser diferente solo de variar un poco mi visión de las cosas, no puedo seguir siendo la misma, esa Bella murió hace tiempo._

— _¿Entonces la nueva Isabella podrá hacerme espacio en su vida?– preguntó tratando de parecer casual_

— _Claro que tienes espacio en mi nueva vida, no esperarás que me quede sin amigos. Tendré algunos nuevos amigos, pero los amigos de Forks siempre serán bienvenidos a ella._

— _Yo no me refería a un simple amigo— dijo acercándose a mí._

— _Jake no creo que esto sea buena idea— le confesé. _

_No era que no me gustara, de hecho era muy atractivo, solo que era para mí como el hermano que yo siempre había querido tener, un hermano en quien confiar y en quien apoyarme cuando me sienta mal. No lo veía como posible romance, no quería que nadie se acercara de esa forma._

_Sonrió, como pensando en algo gracioso._

— _Bien entonces haré una prueba, pero promete que no te molestarás conmigo— me dijo._

— _No creo poder molestarme contigo, ¿Qué prueba necesitas para…?— no terminé de hablar._

_Me besó con mucha fuerza, como nunca había sentido. Unos cálidos labios se movieron aprehensivamente. _

_Quise pararlo, quise gritar, pero sus brazos eran fuertes y me tenían prisionera._

_No sé cuantos segundos duró, solo sé que en cuando me soltó un sonido y un eco fue todo lo que se oyó en el silencio. Mi mano salió más rápido de lo que mis ideas tardaron en juntarse. Y cayó rápida sobre su rostro, haciendo que se marcara en su mejilla o eso creí._

— _Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Jacob Black. ¡Nunca me oíste! ¿Quién te crees para besarme? ¿Mi ángel guardián?_

— _Dijiste que no te molestarías. Bella sabes lo que siento, no podías no haberte dado cuenta._

— _Isabella para ti de ahora en adelante. No me había dado cuenta de que esto era lo que querías sino te habría dejado en Forks. Y ya basta con esta tontería de decirle a mi madre que eres mi novio. ¡Jamás lo serás! ¡Jamás habrá nadie más en mi vida! Me limitaré a estudiar, a hacer nuevos amigos, a conseguir un título, a tener un buen empleo y a envejecer._

— _¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Negarte una vida completa? ¿No crees que merezcas más? ¿Sigues así porque ese maldito chupasangre te dejó verdad? Pues para tu información él no es el único hombre en el mundo. No es el único hombre que te ama._

— _Yo no quiero amor Jake, no quiero a nadie. ¡Vete y no vuelvas más! Si estoy en peligro te avisaré pero vete. Sal de mi vida Jacob, tú y todas las criaturas mitológicas del mundo. Desde ahora ya no creo en ustedes, ni siquiera creo en el ratón Pérez, toda la magia de mi vida ha desaparecido._

— _Puedes negar todo lo que quieras Bella, hasta tu nombre. Pero tu corazón necesita volver a darse una oportunidad. No te cierres._

_¿Pero quién creía que era para darme consejos sobre cómo vivir? Sólo un mocoso menor que yo. ¿Que sabía el del amor? ¿Que sabía de todo lo que yo sufría? Nada._

_Corrí por aquella playa, dejando a Jacob atrás. Mis lágrimas caían. No debía llorar, no debía sufrir más._

"_¿Edward, donde estas?" ¡Te necesito! Grité al mar._

_Entonces fue que la vi._

_Salió del mar como una aparición. Al principio pensé que era una de esas sirenas de las que tanto se ha hablado en libros. Vagamente recordé una película que vi cuando era niña, un dibujo animado. Porque sus cabellos eran profundamente rojos. Pero tenía piernas y caminaba hacia mí. _

_No era una aparición, sus ojos también eran rojos y me miraban con frialdad._

— _No te va a doler— me dijo… y entonces ya no sentí nada más._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Desperté al siguiente día, adolorida y con muchos moretones._

_No podía recordar que fue lo que pasó._

— _¿Ya te despertaste amor?— los ojos de mi madre fueron lo primero que vi._

— _Mamá, ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?— respondí completamente aturdida_

— _Nos tenías preocupados. Jacob te trajo pasada la media noche. Te caíste amor, en la playa, te golpeaste con una roca._

_Entonces recordé aquellos ojos y cabello rojo, no lo había soñado era ella. _

_Victoria que saltó sobre mí. _

_Pero ¿que más había pasado?, me había preparado nuevamente esperando por una muerte que no llegaba. _

_Recordé vagamente gruñidos, jadeos y el tronar huesos. Traté de huir, corrí hacia las rocas, antes de llegar un fuerte golpe me lanzó hacia adelante. Sentí mi cuerpo golpear contra algo duro y no recordaba mas._

— _¿Dónde está Jacob?– pregunté a mi madre._

— _Su vuelo salió a las 8 de la mañana, como no despertabas dijo que te llamaría._

— _¿Qué hora es mamá?_

— _Medio día cariño. Vamos no te sientas mal. Ya te llamará cuando llegue a Forks. ¿Dime qué pasó? ¿Pelea de enamorados? Cuéntame. Qué hacías en las rocas, sabes que tu equilibrio no es bueno y menos de noche. Jacob me dijo que te molestaste con él, que corriste y te caíste._

— _Ninguna pelea de enamorados mamá. Jacob sólo es mi amigo. Y sí, me molesté con él porque me besó y corrí._

— _Bella debo confesar que tienes buen gusto. Edward era muy atractivo y encantador. Pero Jacob es tan alegre y sensual. Son definitivamente opuestos, pero muy guapos los dos._

— _No quiero hablar de eso por favor._

— _Vamos hija, ya debes superar lo de Edward. Dime ¿No te ha escrito? ¿Alguna llamada o correo? Vi el año pasado como cuidaba de ti en el hospital con tanto esmero. No sé cómo pudo marcharse así. Debe haber sido por algo muy fuerte, nunca vi a alguien tan preocupado ni enamorado a su edad._

— _No lo sé mamá. Por favor cambiemos de tema._

— _Como quieras hija. Vístete y baja a comer algo. Tienes toda la tarde para preparar tus maletas, recuerda que tu avión sale mañana temprano._

_Por la tarde no resistí más y llamé a La Push_

— _¿Si? Me respondió una voz cansada. Era Jacob_

— _Jake, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? No entiendo, dime…_

— _Calma Bella. No pasó nada._

— _¡Cómo que nada! Tu también me vas a tratar como una niña a la que no se le debe decir…_

— _Bella para ya con eso, deja que te cuente, hablas muy rápido._

— _Te escucho._

— _Después de nuestro romántico beso y tu dulce caricia, te fuiste corriendo, temí que te cayeras, ya sabes, tus pies no son seguros. Llegué justo cuando esa chupasangre te saltaba encima. Parece que te tiene fijación. Peleamos, pero cuando corriste se me escapó y te empujó. Creí que te habías hecho más daño. La despedacé pero no tenía fuego en ese momento además estaba preocupado por ti. La dejé allí, te tomé en brazos y te lleve a casa de tu madre. _

— _¿Entonces ella sigue viva?_

— _Buen chiste. Esa alimaña está más muerta que una piedra. Pero me imagino que se habrá vuelto a armar, son difíciles de matar. Debe seguir por allí todavía, pero no creo que piense volver en mucho tiempo. Sabes, cuando ellos son despedazados de esa forma les cuesta mucho volver a recomponerse, además que les duele. Pasará tiempo hasta que recupere su fuerza._

— _Gracias._

— _No hay de qué. ¿Cómo esta mi suegrita?_

— _Jake, basta de bromas. Gracias por todo. Espero no verte en un buen tiempo._

— _Claro, solo para navidades y pascua, acción de gracias y el año que viene._

— _¿El año que viene?_

— _Claro preciosa, el año que viene me tendrás en tu universidad, presentaré mis papeles pronto y el próximo año estaré estudiando contigo. ¿No te parece bien? Bueno me da lo mismo si no quieres, es algo que tengo decidido._

— _No necesito una niñera ni un protector. Sigue con tu vida yo no necesito de ti ni de nadie. Y si vienes no habrá espacio para ti en mi vida. Te lo juro._

_Y diciendo esto último colgué el teléfono con rabia._

_¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba preocupado por cuidar de mí? Sería acaso que me veía demasiado frágil. Demasiado vulnerable._

_No esto no podía seguir así. El cambio empezaría hoy, en este instante. Salí rápidamente de casa y fui al centro. Compré mucha ropa para cambiar por completo mi modo de vestir. Arregle mi imagen con un nuevo peinado, bastante más cortó por cierto y me daba aspecto de ser mayor. Mandé a pintar mi cabello de un color rojizo y compre lentes de contacto de color verde._

_Me costó mucho trabajo despegar mi vista del espejo. Ésta ya no era la Bella que conociste. Ésta era una nueva mujer. Mucho más fuerte y más decidida. Si tenía que vivir una vida, lo haría a mi modo._

_Mi madre celebró mi cambio de look, a ella siempre le fascinaban estas cosas. Phil también celebro mi aspecto y me despedí de ellos al siguiente día._

_Abordé el avión rumbo a Chicago, el lugar que había escogido para iniciar mi nueva vida. Era ilógico pensar que rompería con todo y me olvidaría del pasado. _

_¿Cómo podía hacerlo si viviría en la tierra que una vez te vio nacer? _

_"Será como si nunca hubiese existido". _

_No, al menos pisaría el suelo que una vez recorriste. Miraría el lago en el que tú creciste y por la noche vería las mismas estrellas que tú mirabas cuando tu corazón latía._

_Cuando estuviera sola sería tu misma Bella. Pero cuando hubiera gente cerca sería esa nueva Isabella que había creado._

_El campus universitario era imponente y temí perderme en él. Pero al bajar del taxi accidentalmente golpeé a un muchacho que iba con un grupo de amigos. Fueron muy amables y me guiaron a la recepción donde verificaron mis datos y me dieron un plano para ubicarme. Había conseguido amigos y me había hecho un espacio en ese lugar. _

_Compartiría la habitación con dos chicas muy agradables. Me recibieron bien, ellas habían llegado días antes._

_Luego por la tarde, aquel joven del incidente y sus amigos vinieron a buscarme para mostrarme los lugares más importantes. La biblioteca, el comedor, las salas de estudio, el auditorio y el inmenso estadio._

_Al final del día tenía 5 nuevos amigos Rachel, era rubia y de ojos azules. Juliet, era muy alegre y morena. Karin, pelirroja y muy pecosa. Antón era castaño y de ojos muy negros. Y John el que recibió el golpe y que ya me había dicho más de diez veces que no le importaba. Era alto, con el cabello muy negro y con rizos, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, sus facciones muy finas y su andar elegante._

_Yo me había presentado como Isabella y así quería que me llamaran. No les importó solo John insistió en llamarme "Isa" un par de veces y así lo dejé, sería un nuevo diminutivo y me gustaba._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Edward **

Me sentía confundido y mareado con tanta nueva información, a pesar que mi mente era mucho más rápida en comparación con la de los humanos, no podía procesar las emociones tan rápido, cada nuevo detalle me tenia angustiado.

Victoria no se había detenido, seguía a Bella buscando su venganza. Di gracias al cielo que ese lobo estuviera cerca a pesar del gran sentimiento de fastidio que me produjo saber que la había besado.

Bella lo había golpeado, pero eso no evitaría la comparación entre nosotros dos. Cálido y frío, carne y mármol, fuego y hielo. Obviamente los humanos prefieren el calor.

Debo apartar estos pensamientos que me aguijonean. Aquí debe importar la felicidad de Bella, ya dejaría para después mis celos y los demás instintos asesinos que me asaltaban al pensar en ese perro.

Bella debía verse diferente, traté de imaginarla con esos cambios, sus ojos, su cabello. No importaba de qué color fueran, siempre seria mi Bella, así tuviera 100 años yo la seguiría amando igual.

Victoria me tenía preocupado, la desmembración es terriblemente dolorosa no creo que hubiera vuelto acercarse a ella en algunos meses, quizás un año, pero estaba seguro que volvería. Para vengarse de mí. De eso también me sentía culpable. Nunca debí haber aparecido en la vida de Bella, no debí ser tan egoísta. Debí alejarme en cuanto pude, fui débil y solo pensé en mí.

Pero Bella era más fuerte, había ido a Chicago, mi tierra natal. Un lugar apacible, con vientos frescos y árboles frondosos. Al menos hace cien años era así. Ahora todo estaba cambiando. Hacía muchos años la casa en que viví con mis padres desapareció para car paso un centro comercial. Pero las noches eran como antaño. Las estrellas brillaban igual, eso no había cambiado, ni el mágico resplandor del lago en los atardeceres, igual al último que vi en mi vida humana.

Bella estaría allí, viviendo cerca de mis borrosos y lejanos recuerdos humanos. Me alegraba saber que había encontrado nuevos amigos. No podía controlar las punzadas de dolor el saber que otros ojos la miraban como yo. Ella era hermosa y dulce, no se daba cuenta lo perfecta que era.

Y había dejado estas pruebas para mí. Pruebas de que había vivido, de que todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Y me asaltaba nuevamente el sin sabor de no estar en su vida, para amarla y protegerla.

Había otra carta más, un poco menos larga que las anteriores, debía ser de su primer año de estudios, sus amigos, su nueva vida. Me acomodé para leerla lentamente, podía terminar con todas las cartas en unos minutos pero prefería hacerlo a velocidad humana para saborear cada línea, cada palabra.

Imaginaba su voz, narrándome todo aquello, contándome al oído su experiencias, sus pensamientos y sus vivencias. Imaginar su voz me hacía soñar, aunque eso no estaba permitido a seres como yo.

Los monstruos no deben soñar… y menos con un ángel como ella.

**QUINTA CARTA**

_**Halloween**_

_La primera semana en la universidad estuvo bien. Todavía no comenzaban las clases pero conocí mucha gente. _

_Mis compañeras de habitación eran divertidas, una de ellas había nacido en Cuba se llamaba María y me contaba sobre historia de su país, de una revolución. Le entristecía no poder ir a visitar a su abuela. Eso me pareció realmente triste, yo no pude conocer a mis abuelas porque murieron y ella que las tenía n o podía verlas. El egoísmo de los hombres separa familias y a los seres que se aman._

_La otra, Annie, nació en New York, era huérfana, había crecido con tíos hasta que ellos ya no pudieron mantenerla y la dejaron en un albergue en Chicago, había conseguido una beca por mérito. Estudiaríamos Literatura así que ella sería mi mejor amiga. A ambas nos encantaba la lectura y entre las dos armamos nuestra pequeña biblioteca. Los libros eran nuestro mundo y también nuestro futuro._

_Estaba animada con mi nueva vida. No quería recordar para no decaer nuevamente. Así que decidí ser tan extrovertida como pudiera. Presenté a mis amigas a los nuevos muchachos que conocí y todas las noches salíamos a pasear. _

_Solíamos recorrer el lago y contarnos historias de los lugares donde veníamos. Eso fue mucho material en mi cabeza. Como si quisiera escribir sus historias, sus recuerdos, incluso las historias extrañas de sus pueblos, de sus ancestros._

_Cuando me tocó el turno de contar mi historia, solo pude narrarles como había sido mi vida en Phoenix y algunas leyendas de Arizona._

_John siempre buscaba estar a mi lado cuando narraba algunas leyendas del Valle dormido o las historias de los atrapa sueños. Eso les gustaba mucho._

_Un día mientras contaba una leyenda de las minas de Phoenix y de la desaparición misteriosa de muchas personas, María me interrumpió._

— _Isabella, tengo entendido que tú no naciste en Arizona. Creo que eres de Washington ¿verdad?_

— _¿Washington DC? Preguntó Annie._

— _Seattle— respondí. —Pero he vivido toda mi vida en Arizona, no recuerdo Seattle—traté de seguir con mi relato._

— _Pero… tus papeles, vienen de un instituto en Washington— María era tan observadora._

— _Es una larga historia y además fueron solo dos años… mejor dicho un año y medio._

— _Tranquila— me dijo John —Si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema. Me gustan tus historias de Arizona y de las minas embrujadas y todo eso._

— _No es que no quiera hablar Forks. Es solo que no hay nada que decir. Fue un año y medio de nada. No me paso nada allí. Eso es todo—ya no pude continuar. Me levanté y me fui rápidamente, tratando respirar. De no sentir otra vez el vacío en el pecho._

_Los primeros meses fueron un poco más difíciles. Me había inscrito en muchas materias, tantas que no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estudiar y leer. Salía con mis amigos algunas noches pero solo un par de horas. Regresaba pronto ya que no quería perderme mis horas de sueño._

_Ese año Juliet y Karin estaban en la comisión para organizar un baile de Halloween y tuvimos que salir un día entero a conseguir calabazas._

_Las ayude todo lo que pude aunque no tenía muchas horas libres. _

_El salón de baile quedó espectacular, muy tétrico como debía ser. Aunque no tenía pensado asistir al baile, ellas ya habían elegido los disfraces para todos. Juliet tenía un precioso vestido Zulú, era muy atrevido y estilizado pero decía que le recordaba el lugar de donde eran sus antepasados. Karin tenía una toga griega, también muy sensual. Rachel llevaría una falda escocesa muy bonita aunque la blusa era pequeña._

_Antón iba disfrazado de Mariachi, ya que su abuela materna era mexicana. Hasta María se había vestido de guerrillera. Y Annie, traía un vestido de los años 20 de un tipo de baile llamado Charleston o algo así. A mí me habían elegido un vestido al estilo Pocahontas. Pequeño y llenos de plumas e hilos de colores. No había visto aún el disfraz de John porque él mismo lo había comprado._

_Llegamos muy temprano para observar todos los detalles sobre la música y los bocaditos. Me insistieron tanto en que las ayudara que decidí quedarme solo un par de horas y luego iría a dormir._

_Había mucha gente y todos disfrazados, zombis, osos, brujas, princesas. Y allí estaba yo con mi pequeño traje de india._

_Estaba tomando un ponche, cuando alguien me tomo de la cintura, me volteó rápidamente buscó mi cuello y con una voz sumamente aterradora me susurró "Quiero tu sangre"._

_Me quedé petrificada, sentí una corriente traspasar mi columna. Traté de pensar en donde estaba pero todo fue inútil. Solo vi oscuridad y me hundí en ella._

_Cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería. John y Annie estaban conmigo._

— _Isa, por favor, perdóname, lo siento— decía John muy apenado_

— _Eres un tonto, cómo pudiste hacerle algo así. ¿No sabes que hay gente que ha muerto de susto?— le reclamaba Annie._

— _Ya estoy mejor, ¿Qué me pasó? – pregunté._

— _Te desmayaste, pensamos que te había dado un ataque cardiaco, estabas pálida— dijo María que estaba en un extremo de la habitación._

_John se acercó un poco más y pude observar el traje negro y la capa que traía. Ya no tenía maquillaje aunque todavía se le veían las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos. Y entendí. Él se había disfrazado de vampiro y había intentado sorprenderme._

— _Isa, perdóname._

— _No hay problema John. Es sólo que me pillaste desprevenida. — Le sonreí – ¿Ya me puedo ir a mi habitación? Tengo sueño— les dije a todos._

— _Bueno, creo que si puedes. Pero Annie y yo iremos a ayudar a los demás a recoger todo. John acompaña a Isabella a su habitación por favor— pidió María._

_Salimos de la enfermería sin decir nada, él estaba aun muy avergonzado y yo no quería decir nada. Caminamos en silencio. Había luna llena y las estrellas brillaban mucho. Llegamos a mi pabellón y entramos. Nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta para despedirnos pero él pareció dudar._

— _Isa— me dijo casi tartamudeando. — ¿Quién es Edward?— preguntó._

— _¿Qué?.. ¿Quién?.. Como es que tu… yo no sé…— dije atropelladamente._

— _Cuando te desmayaste y te llevé a la enfermería no dejabas de repetir ese nombre._

— _No es nadie. Por favor vete, no quiero hablar de nada. Adiós._

_Abrí mi puerta, entré y la cerré de golpe. Aún aquí los recuerdos me perseguían. No debía permitirlo. Caí en mi cama y me quedé dormida._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**EDWARD**

Bella sufría y me odiaba por eso. Yo me había refugiado todos estos años en mi dolor y mi soledad, mientras que ella seguía viviendo, cada día ella intentaba vivir.

Yo no había podido olvidarla, ni un solo instante de mi vida. Todo me la recordaba. Leer estas cartas eran un alivio a mi curiosidad y a la vez una lenta tortura.

**SEXTA CARTA**

_**NAVIDAD Y UNA SORPRESA**_

_Leía más que nunca y me acostaba muy cansada, apenas tenía tiempo para ver a mis amigos, nos reuníamos cada dos o tres días para cenar. Solo Annie pasaba conmigo casi las 24 horas del día. Evitaba a John lo más que podía, no habíamos vuelto a hablar mucho desde la fiesta de Halloween._

_Cuando el tiempo se hizo más frío me percaté de que diciembre había llegado._

_Aún no había decidido donde pasaría navidad. Decididamente no volvería a Forks, no ahora._

_Los días avanzaban y se veían los primeros adornos navideños y los primero árboles decorados. Hablaba con Renée cada fin de semana y me escribía muy seguido, aunque yo no le contestaba todos sus correos. Me extrañó que me llamara a mitad de semana._

— _Cariño tengo noticias— gritó emocionada. Eso no sería nada que a mí me gustara._

— _Suéltalo mamá._

— _A fin de mes habrá un partido muy importante y el equipo de Phil ha sido convocado. Habrá muchos técnicos y directores de las ligas mayores. Es en Los Ángeles cariño. Nos podrías alcanzar allá para navidad, estaremos en un hotel, Phil no tiene problemas y yo estoy…_

— _Mamá tranquila, estaré bien. Bueno, pasar la navidad en un hotel suena grandioso pero preferiría…_

— _¡No me vas a decir que irás a Forks!— replicó tan rápido que apenas pude pensar en algo._

— _Eso no. Pero quisiera una navidad con nieve y amigos…_

— _Tú odias el frío Bella._

— _No lo odio, es sólo que tengo exámenes en enero. Lo siento está comenzando mi clase, te llamo luego._

— _Bueno cariño me avisas que estas planeando, ¿amigos? ¿No habrá alguien especial?_

— _¡No! Mamá tengo que cortar. Adiós._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de la realidad. No tenía dónde de pasar la navidad. No iba a molesta a Renée y a Phil y no podía volver a Forks, el recuerdo de la navidad pasada era espantoso._

— _Hola linda— Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

— _John. ¿Qué novedades?_

— _Dime, ¿tienes planes para navidad?_

— _Aún es pronto. _

— _Isa, sólo faltan 15 días, ¿No tienes pasajes o algo así?_

— _No. Bueno mi madre acaba de llamar. Ella y Phil se irán a Los Ángeles. ¿Por qué?_

— _Mi madre lleva organizando una fiesta de navidad desde hace unos meses. Y pues, si no tienes planes definitivos. Te invito formalmente._

— _Oh, suena bien. ¿Quién mas irá? ¿Has invitado a alguien más de la universidad?_

— _Solo a ti y a Annie, los demás tienen familia esperándolos._

— _Bien. ¿Annie también ira?_

— _No lo creo, prefiere pasarlo en el orfanato donde se crió, harán una representación de navidad y ellos son como sus hermanitos. Es afortunada, al menos en eso. Yo suelo pasarlo en el ático._

— _¿Y tu familia?_

— _Nunca hemos conversado al respecto ¿Verdad? Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Mi madre volvió a tomar su apellido de soltera y a vivir en la casa de su familia. Sus fiestas y bailes son muy pomposos y suelo aislarme a mirar fotos de mi familia en navidad. _

— _Lo siento. Mis padres también son divorciados._

— _Tengo una idea. Podríamos ayudar a Annie en su obra teatral y raptarla para la fiesta. ¿Qué dices?_

— _Excelente, también podríamos recolectar juguetes para los niños._

— _Si. Es una buena causa. Veremos que dice Annie._

_La semana pasó rápido Annie y yo nos dedicamos a los vestuarios de los niños y John a la recolección de juguetes. Nos divertimos todos, cosiendo disfraces y forrando regalos. _

_Renée aceptó encantada que me quedara a pasar la navidad en una gran fiesta y Charlie casi me ordenó que me quedara en Chicago. Seguro tenía miedo a que regresara a deprimirme._

_En la noche buena cuando los pequeños terminaron su representación "Un cuento de navidad" recibieron sus regalos con preciosas sonrisas. Annie y yo nos vestimos, estábamos muy elegantes, aunque no sabía si sería suficiente para la alta sociedad de Chicago. Por primera vez sentí que necesitaba a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Alice. Pero reprimí ese pensamiento. Aquí ya los recuerdos no debían alcanzarme..._

_La casa donde se celebraba la fiesta era imponente y muy antigua. Llegamos con tiempo. John entro con nosotras llevándonos una a cada brazo y su madre dejó a sus invitados para venir a saludarnos._

— _Querido llegaste. Pero que lindas damitas tenemos aquí— nos sonrió._

— _Lo siento madre nos retrasamos un poco. Ya sabes…_

— _Oh me alegro de haber podido colaborar._

_Entendí de donde había sacado John tantos juguetes. _

— _Madre te presento a Isabella Swan y Annie York_

— _Encantada. Clara... En ese momento se oyó el chirrido de unas llantas y volteamos a ver qué pasaba. Afortunadamente fue solo alguien que frenó con imprudencia._

— _Por favor adelante. Iré a ver quiénes son estos invitados tan desesperados.— Nos dijo la madre de John con una sonrisa y salió a prisa del hall._

_John nos guió a un salón precioso_

— _¿Desean algo de tomar?_

— _Si tengo sed— Dijo Annie_

— _Les traeré refrescos— Dijo John y salió rumbo a otro salón más grande aun._

_Quedé deslumbrada con la elegancia de de la residencia. Era como retroceder cien años en el tiempo. Las altas arañas de bronce, el piso de mármol blanco y una espectacular escalera, era como estar en un palacio. _

_No sé porqué pero lentamente me acerque a esos preciosos barandales y subí hacia el segundo piso, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y pensé que era Annie que me seguía. _

_Había muchos retratos a lo largo de un gran corredor blanco, todas de tamaño natural. ¿Cuántos años estarían aquí estas pinturas?, se veían tan reales. Gente que había vivido en esta misma casa hace tanto._

_Y al terminar ese pasillo, muy al fondo. Te vi. Me mirabas fijamente._

— _¡Edward!— Grité. Todo empezó a girar._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

_Desperté en una cama con dosel, no sabía dónde estaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido y recordé. Te había visto, allí en ese corredor. En una pintura._

— _Isa, preciosa ¿Estás bien?_

_Oí la voz de John a lo lejos, sentí sus manos en mi rostro. Enfoqué la vista y lo pude ver al lado de la cama inclinado sobre mí._

— _Yo, no sé que me paso…_

— _¿Qué te asustó esta vez?—preguntó preocupado._

— _John cariño, déjanos solas por favor— Oí la voz de su madre_

— _De acuerdo madre, esperaré afuera._

_Él salió de la habitación muy consternado por lo ocurrido. Su madre se acercó a mí._

— _Isabella, estoy muy intrigada y necesito aclarar algunas cosas contigo. Verás, subí a mi habitación hace un rato, te vi observando los cuadros de la familia. Pero cuando llegaste a uno en especial temblaste y caíste, pero hay algo que me dejó aun más confusa…_

— _Señora yo lo siento mucho, no debía estar allí… pero…_

— _No tienes que disculparte por eso. Me encanta tener invitados en casa y eres libre de ir a donde quieras aquí. Dime porque no puedo soportar esto… ¿Cómo es que sabías el nombre del joven del retrato?_

— _Yo, no lo sé, como iba a saber…_

— _Te contaré una historia. Pero primero debes saber algo de sobre mí. Me casé muy joven porque me embaracé de John apenas a los 20 años, mi matrimonio no duró mucho y nos divorciamos, fue muy duro para mí pero después de un tiempo recuperé mi apellido de soltera. Soy Clara Masen y esta es la casa de mi familia. Todas las pinturas aquí son de ellos. Mis bisabuelos, abuelos, tíos, primos. Y ninguno lleva nombre, es algo que solo lo sabemos los miembros de esta familia, aunque no quedamos muchos ya. Solo mi hijo y yo. El cuadro que viste era de mi tío abuelo Edward. Él y sus padres murieron en una epidemia a principios del siglo pasado. Así que ahora te pregunto y quiero que seas sincera… ¿Cómo sabías su nombre?_

_Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, recordaba vagamente una conversación anterior "Nací en Chicago en 1901" "Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española" "¿Y tus padres?" "Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido"._

— _¿No confías en mi verdad?— me dijo con dulzura. — Bueno de hecho no he terminado la historia. Hace 30 años yo estudiaba en Darmouth y conocí a un joven idéntico al del retrato. Él asistía a la facultad de medicina y aunque yo estudiaba leyes pude ir un par de veces más a preguntar por él, no muchos lo conocían, quise averiguar más pero en esos días me enteré que estaba esperando un hijo, dejé la universidad y mi vida se complicó. Todo lo que pude averiguar es que ese joven de llamaba Edward Cullen. Así que tengo motivos para pensar que lo conoces o al menso a un hijo suyo._

— _Conocí a un Edward Cullen pero es algo de lo que no deseo hablar— dije sorprendida pero me negué a seguir diciendo algo más._

— _Sólo quería saber de él. Verás, mi bisabuelo se llamaba William Masen y tenía un único hermano. Edward. Mi bisabuelo se encontraba en Londres con sus padres cuando estalló la guerra, de alguna forma se separaron en uno de los ataques y estuvo perdido por tres años allí. Durante ese tiempo no tuvo comunicación con su familia aquí. Cuando pudo volverse enteró que su hermano, su esposa y su sobrino habían muerto en una epidemia. Lo más extraño, es que a pesar de que habían tres tumbas el cuerpo de su sobrino no estaba._

—_¿Como lo supieron?— Dije sin pensar._

— _William inició la construcción de un mausoleo más grande y al trasladarlos los empleados le avisaron. Nunca hallaron el cuerpo de Edward hijo. Yo heredé esta casa y con ella su historia, muchos papeles y un diario de mi bisabuelo. Y aunque mi abuelo y mi padre me contaban a menudo que había sido trasladado a una institución mental en sus últimos años, sé que estaba lúcido cuando ocurrió eso. Por ese diario supe que él se había dedicado a buscar a su sobrino. Y no lo supe hasta que lo vi en Darmouth._

— _¿Qué supo señora?_

— _Llámame Clara por favor— insistió_

— _¿Qué es lo que supo Clara?— volví a preguntar._

— _Aun conservo el certificado de defunción de mi tío abuelo. Lo firmó un tal Dr. Cullen. _

_Se dirigió al tocador y sacó de él una carpeta con muchos papeles antiguos, muchos de esos que ya no se usan._

_Extrajo con cuidado de un sobre otros papeles que deduje había guardado con más cuidado y me lo extendió. En la parte más baja estaba sin duda la firma de Carlisle._

_Las manos me temblaban, pero ella tenía razón, había seguido esta historia a través del tiempo y no estaba equivocada._

— _Isabella, esto es para mí muy importante. Es como saber algo que por mucho tiempo estuve buscando. Mi bisabuelo no estaba loco. Aquel Dr. Cullen se llevó a su sobrino. Lo cual quiere decir que en algún lugar tengo un primo o sobrinos y nos soy la única Masen que queda._

— _No sé si pueda ayudarte en esto Clara._

— _Solo dime lo que quieras o puedas decir._

— _Cuando estudiaba en Forks conocí a la familia Cullen. No eran muy sociables, los conocí poco._

— _¿Forks? ¿En Seattle?_

— _Si. Se mudaron hace tiempo y no se a donde fueron._

— _¿Pero hablaste con él? Solo quiero saber si es feliz. ¿Su padre también se llama Edward?_

— _Apenas cruzamos palabras— vi su rostro de sufrimiento así que decidí mentirle._

— _Bueno, si, se veía feliz. Sonreía mucho. Se llevaba bien con sus hermanos._

— _¿Hermanos? ¿Cuántos son?_

— _Sus hermanos son adoptados. Son dos, un chico y una chica. Su padre era el médico en el hospital de Forks, me atendió una vez cuando tuve un accidente._

— _Claro, él debe ser el joven que conocí en Darmouth. Eso me hace feliz, espero verlos alguna vez. Pero ya estoy más tranquila, ese misterio ya ha sido develado. Gracias, gracias Isabella. Eres especial. Aunque sé que no me has dicho todo, respeto tu silencio._

_Era más intuitiva de lo que pensaba y sus ojos verdes eran muy bonitos, exactamente igual a los de su hijo. Escuche es sonido de la puerta y ésta se abrió._

— _Los siento madre pero los invitados te reclaman no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya es más de media noche._

— _Oh lo había olvidado, quédate con Isabella por favor— Dijo levantándose, me dio una sonrisa y salió rápidamente._

— _Isa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué era tan importante?— preguntó John con los ojos llenos de curiosidad_

— _Dejaré que sea tu madre la que te lo cuente si lo cree prudente. Yo no puedo decirte nada._

— _Bueno, respeto eso, aunque no me daré por vencido_

— _¿Y Annie?— pregunté para cambiar de tema_

— _Está abajo preocupada por ti. Aunque conoció a alguien._

— _¿Si? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?_

— _De vista, hijo de uno de los amigos de mamá. Estudia leyes en nuestra universidad, aunque creo que está en último año._

— _Me gustaría bajar, tengo un poco de hambre._

— _Si claro. Te ayudo_

_Volvimos a la fiesta estaba tan cansada que nos marchamos pronto. Annie al parecer había sido flechada, su sonrisa era más amplia y tenía un brillo en los ojos. Y yo no quería saber nada más por ahora._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**Edward **

Estaba sorprendido. No sabía que aún tenía familia. Mis recuerdos pasados eran muy borrosos. Recordaba vagamente, como un sueño que se desvanece.

Sé que había un niño, apenas mayor que yo, era mi mejor amigo y jugábamos de pequeños. Él me defendió una vez, yo estaba asustado aunque no puedo ver con claridad el motivo.

Ahora lo recordaba. Ojos verdes, cabellos rubios, hoyuelos y una gran sonrisa. William, el hermanito de mi padre. Los abuelos se lo llevaron a Londres y yo quedé muy triste.

Cuando estalló la guerra mi padre escribió mucho para traerlo de vuelta. Mis abuelos, habían muerto en la guerra. Por eso creí que no tenía más familia. Siempre pensé que estaba solo.

Mi nueva familia inmortal era sin dudar lo mejor para mí. Pero antes de conocer a Bella siempre había creído que no tenía a nadie más.

Aún quedaban miembros de la familia Masen y mi Bella los había encontrado. ¿Qué podía tener ella para ser así? Tan cercana a mí, nuestras historias se entrelazaban siempre.

Soñé un día que nuestros caminos corrieran juntos, que se convirtieran en uno solo. Y ninguna medida de tiempo sería suficiente, sólo la eternidad. Pero eso no pasaría jamás, finalmente nuestros caminos se alejaron. El tiempo pasó para ella y yo sigo congelado, atrapado en esta maldición. Ser vampiro nunca me había pesado tanto.

Tomé la siguiente carta siempre con el temor del contenido. En alguna de ellas tal vez me diría que conoció a alguien especial. Podría soportarlo. Si al menos, me decía que era feliz.

**SÉTIMA CARTA**

_**Nuevas oportunidades**_

_Clara, la madre de John, y yo nos hicimos amigas, aunque ella respetaba mi silencio y no me hacía preguntas al respecto. Me facilitó los diarios y todos los documentos de su familia. John siempre estaba de buen humor y pasaba por mí cada vez que visitaba a Clara, aunque no era partícipe de nuestro secreto. _

_Me pregunto dónde te encontrarás ahora y si tus distracciones te hacían feliz. Si tal vez piensas en mí ¿Te volveré a ver? ¿Volveré a sentir que el mundo se detiene cuando mire nuevamente tus ojos dorados? El futuro es tan incierto._

_Caminaba un día de la biblioteca a mi habitación cuando oí una voz llamarme._

— _Isa ¿Qué planes para hoy?— Era John. Karin iba con él._

— _¿Hoy?— contesté intrigada. – Déjame ver, presentar dos trabajo, uno de literatura inglesa y otro de Historia del Renacimiento. Trabajo en un ensayo._

_Ellos dos sonrieron, no sabía que les parecía tan gracioso._

— _¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?—les dije algo molesta._

— _Uy, parece que Isabella no tiene un ápice de romanticismo y eso que lee novelas de amor–dijo Karin soltando una sonora carcajada._

— _Isa, ¿has visto que fecha es hoy?— Dijo John con mucho entusiasmo._

— _La fecha— pregunté. Sin pensar saque mi agenda, hace dos días que no escribía nada ya que todos los deberes los tenía memorizados. Cuando pasé mi dedo por las hojas me fijé mejor. _

— _Bueno es viernes 14 de febrero, ¿Qué hay con eso?— y caí en la cuenta. Chocolates, flores, confetis, parejitas por todos lados. _

— _También es el día de la amistad— dijo John un tanto apenado._

— _¿Vamos a salir hoy?— Pregunté, no me hacía gracia ir a cenar a algún lugar donde todo este puesto para dos personas._

— _Podemos caminar por el lago, aunque eso estará un tanto concurrido— Sonrió Karin._

— _Bueno iba a proponerles cenar en casa de mi madre, ella me pidió que los llevara, pasa estos días algo sola— Dijo John un poco avergonzado_

— _En tu casa. ¡Genial!— gritó Karin –Les diré a los demás—salió corriendo._

— _Isa que dices, ¿vendrás?— Me preguntó_

— _Si claro, me encantará volver a ver a Clara— y aquel retrato, pensé._

_A las 7 de la noche ya estábamos todos allí. La cena fue muy elegante, digna de aquella casa. Pasamos a uno de los salones para conversar y jugar un poco ya que habían instalado varios juegos de mesa. Me excusé y salí de allí._

_Subí las escaleras y de inmediato ya me encontraba en aquel corredor blanco. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. Aquel cuadro me llamaba, sólo a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro._

— _Isa, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó. Su voz era suave y cálida. John era muy atento conmigo siempre._

— _No me pasa nada, solo pensaba— contesté_

— _Es la segunda vez que te veo aquí. ¿Te gusta esta pintura?— Yo solo asentí._

— _Sé que es un pariente, debió haber vivido hace mucho— Dijo sin interés._

_Yo no quería hablar, solo seguía con la mirada perdida en el rostro que tenía delante. Era una buena pintura, aunque el modelo real era infinitamente mejor._

— _Isa… — Y me volteó para mirarle. – Yo sé que sufres por algo pero me gustaría que compartieras tus penas conmigo. Realmente me gustaría compartir mas contigo— Dijo y su voz temblaba_

— _John estoy bien. No necesito…_

— _Pero yo si te necesito._

— _No por favor. Aquí no— dije temblando. Él lo notó y me abrazó. Me estrechó contra su pecho y tuve ganas de llorar._

— _Isa— Dijo acariciando mi rostro. – Isabella… Bella…._

_Me solté inmediatamente_

— _No me llames así— grité_

— _Pero suena mejor, es más hermoso, es como tu…_

— _Jamás me vuelvas a llamar así John. Por favor—sollocé._

— _Está bien, lo que tú digas. Te llamaré como tú quieras y estaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Isa… yo… yo te quiero…_

— _No me digas eso… no aquí, no frente a…._

— _Isa solo son retratos viejos de una familia que no conocí. Apenas pueda venderé esta casa y botaré todos esos cuadros tan tristes…._

— _¿Qué? ¡Nunca te dejaré tirar este cuadro!_

— _A qué viene eso Isa. Los cuadros no importan. Te estoy diciendo lo que siento, sé que no me correspondes, aún. Que guardas algo y espero que con el tiempo…_

— _¿Con el tiempo? ¿Qué esperas John Masen?_

— _Soy Tucker, no Masen. Jamás me he sentido un Masen, ni siento que esta sea mi casa. _

— _Lo siento, no pensé ofenderte._

— _Tú no me ofendes Isa. Tu solo me haces feliz._

— _No sigas con eso, no hay futuro— dije para mí._

— _Siempre hay futuro Isa, tu solo déjame entrar en tu corazón._

— _No John. Yo ya no tengo corazón._

— _Sé que te han hecho daño, puedo verlo en tus ojos tristes. Dame una oportunidad, solo déjame estar cerca de ti._

— _Lo siento… — ya no pude contener mis lágrimas. Salí de aquella casa corriendo. No quería volver más. El pasado me llamaba y el futuro me dolía._

_Debía hacer algo urgente, algo que cambiara todo. Algo drástico. Me frené en seco mientras corría. Sin pensarlo dos veces volví sobre mis pasos, seque mis lágrimas. No tuve que andar mucho, encontré a John en el camino de vuelta, corría hacia mí con un abrigo grueso en las manos. Tal vez esta era la única forma de cambiar el futuro. Tendría que arriesgarme._

— _Yo también quiero una oportunidad, quiero ser feliz— le dije. _

_Él comprendió. Solo me abrazó y caminamos sin rumbo o tal vez si había un rumbo… tal vez lo habría._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**EDWARD**

¿Cambiar el futuro? ¿Cambiar de rumbo? ¿Cambiarme?

Bella, querida Bella, lo único que yo quería es que estuvieras a salvo… que seas feliz. Por eso fue que me alejé de ti. Estabas en todo tu derecho de buscar esa felicidad que yo te negué.

Sé que de ahora en adelante cada palabra que leyera sería una puñalada en mi muerto corazón. Un corazón que volvió a la vida cuando te conocí.

**OCTAVA CARTA**

_El invierno había terminado y todo comenzaba a cobrar vida. Pronto tendríamos un par de semanas de descanso, que en verdad necesitaba. No debería adelantar cursos el siguiente año si quería tener tiempo para mis amigos y mi novio. John era simplemente encantador. No nos veíamos a diario porque yo siempre estaba ocupada, pero venía por mi cada dos o tres días. Íbamos al cine o a cenar. Todos parecían alegrarse con nuestra relación. Incluso Clara se alegraba de verme del brazo su hijo. Íbamos a cenar con ella todos los viernes. _

_No había tenido tiempo para planear a donde ir en los días libres, pero definitivamente visitar a mis padres estaba descartado. Rachel se estaba encargando de hacer un city Tour como es debido, ya que yo no había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer la ciudad en plan turístico. Todos se habían apuntado a ello. El último día de clases vinieron a nuestra habitación, estábamos apretados por lo que decidimos salir al aire libre y planear las vacaciones en el césped._

— _Aquí traigo los folletos, van a ser varios días, empezaremos por los lugares cercanos como el planetario Adler, el zoológico, la fuente Buckingham, el acuario. Es decir lugares a los que aun no ha ido Isa— Decía Rachel emocionada, su hermana trabajaba en una agencia de viajes y tendríamos un buen descuento extra._

— _¿Entonces dormiremos aquí todas las noches?— Preguntó Karin con tristeza_

— _No, las últimas 3 noches, iremos más al sur, tal vez Springfield—_

— _¿Qué?— dijeron todos._

_Yo no entendía, pasar 3 días fuera sonaba bien, para mis limitados fondo._

— _Yo estoy de acuerdo— dije sin mucha convicción_

— _Si tu quieres ir yo también estoy en esto— Dijo John sin dudar._

— _Me encargaré de todo— Dijo Rachel y salió corriendo, seguida de Juliet y Karin que iba vociferando por detrás._

_Visitamos varios lugares céntricos, la torre Sears, en el centro de la ciudad me impresionó, desde allí vi un atardecer precioso. Entendí completamente porque Chicago era llamada la ciudad de los vientos. _

_Los días se iban volando. Conocí tantos lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y en las noches me acostaba cansada porque quería recuperar horas de sueño._

_John era muy comprensivo, siempre respetaba mis decisiones y me complacía. Aunque solo habíamos tenido un par de tardes juntos ya que el resto del tiempo estábamos en grupo, siempre se mostró atento. Era como si quisiera ir muy lento hasta estar seguro de que sintiera de verdad algo especial por él. No quería pensar si era afecto o amor, mi corazón estaba cerrado y silencioso. Así sería por ahora. Si él no me presionaba tal vez esto podría funcionar._

_Cuando regresamos de aquel fugaz viaje, que tan solo duró dos días me dedique más a mis clases, pronto terminaría el año y tendría los exámenes finales. Mis amigos también estaban concentrados en lo suyo con lo cual podía estudiar todo el tiempo sin sentirme culpable por no salir._

_Obtuve muy buenas calificaciones y alguna que otra felicitación de mis tutores y profesores._

_El año académico terminó muy rápido y conseguí un empleo para poder quedarme en vacaciones. Visité a Renée unos días pero fui sola. Me parecía de muy mal gusto que tenga noticias de otro novio más, sin contar con Jake._

_Encontré trabajo en una librería donde me cedieron una pequeña habitación como parte de pago, aunque Clara me había ofrecido quedarme con ella en su casa, yo no había aceptado. Pude leer muchas obras en ese verano, escribí dos o tres cuentos infantiles. Quise escribir algo más elaborado, lamentablemente no tenía mucho que decir. Y tampoco quería perturbar la calma que vivía. Escribir es muy comprometedor, las emociones suelen escurrirse entre las palabras y terminan por apoderarse del relato. Y yo no quería que el gran dique de mis tristezas nuevamente se rompiera. No debía recordar nada de mi pasado, me negaba a todos los pensamientos que me trajeran tu recuerdo._

_El lago Michigan era precioso, solo nos habíamos quedado en la ciudad Annie, John y yo, solíamos ir todas las noches allí. A la luz de la luna y con miles de luciérnagas flotando parecía mágico._

_El verano pasó, conversaba con mi madre todos los domingos, sobre cosas triviales. Charlie también llamaba seguido aunque la conversación se agotaba en 5 minutos._

_Al iniciar el nuevo año académico, traje de vuelta mis cosas a la habitación que ocupaba. Annie ya se había adelantado y me había dado una llave. Venía arrastrando mí pesada maleta cuando vi quien estaba en mi puerta._

— _¡Bella! Te he buscado por todos lados. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué diablos te has hecho en el cabello? Pareces un pájaro— allí estaba él, con la sonrisa mas despreocupada del mundo_

— _¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté totalmente en shock_

— _A que no me esperabas tan pronto— sonrió —Claro, como no me has llamado en casi 6 meses—me reclamo con una sonrisa_

— _Te llamé una vez pero no estabas— me disculpé._

— _Por cierto la chupasan…_

— _¡Aquí no!— grité. —No vuelvas a mencionar nada que me recuerde el tiempo que pasé en Forks—_

— _Vaya, entonces yo no existo… ¿Soy un mal recuerdo también?— preguntó con un gesto adusto en el rostro._

— _Jake he iniciado una nueva vida, tengo nuevos amigos, novio, todos aquí me llaman Isabella…_

— _Para, para… ¿novio?— dijo intrigado._

— _¡No me estas escuchando Jake!_

— _Claro que si, dijiste novio, he parado bien las orejas._

— _Bueno si, ¿Qué hay con eso?_

— _No Bella, te dije que me esperaras, es tu problema como te deshaces de él— y sonrió_

— _Eres imposible_

— _Bueno, ya aclararemos algunos puntos. Pero antes que nada…— no terminó de hablar y me abrazó con fuerza_

— _¿Qué haces?— pregunté sofocada_

— _Este es de Bill, este de Charlie, este de Ángela, de Ben..._

_Me soltaba y volvía a estrecharme con fuerza, casi tenia las costillas rotas._

— _Y el del imbécil de Newton no te lo voy a dar— se quejó._

— _Para Jake me vas a matar— me dolía la espalda._

— _Pero falta el mío— dijo y antes de que pudiera recuperarme mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y di dos vueltas en el aire. Terminó estampándome un beso muy sonoro en la frente._

— _Creo que con eso concluyen los saludos. ¿Ya podemos entrar?— Preguntó divertido._

— _Si claro, pasa._

— _Uy Bella tienes una habitación muy pequeña._

— _¿Dime, de verdad vas a estudiar aquí?— Pregunté._

— _Claro aunque no sé si pueda acostumbrarme, todo es muy gris, no sé, pequeño, pocos árboles. No me gusta esta ciudad—_

— _Claro no es tan amplio como Forks._

_La puerta se abrió y pude ver las sonrisas congeladas de Annie, María y John._

— _Hola, que hay— dijo Jacob sonriéndoles_

— _Jake ven te presentaré a mis amigos_

— _Él es mi amigo Jacob Black de Forks— Dije con formalidad. – Ellos son María, Annie y John, mis amigos de Chicago_

— _Vaya, chicos citadinos— Dijo Jake soltando una carcajada. —Un gusto conocerlos, aunque Bella no me había hablado nada acerca de ustedes— les dio un beso a las chicas y estrechó la mano de John._

_El silencio se hizo tenso, todos lo miraban entre ofendidos y sorprendidos._

— _Bueno Bells, tengo hambre, llévame a comer una de esas grasosas hamburguesas con carne que hay por aquí._

_Y diciendo esto y antes de que pueda responder, tomó mi mano y me sacó rápidamente de la habitación. Cuando pude recuperar el habla ya estábamos fuera del pabellón y cerca de un auto._

— _Jake, no me puedo ir así, ellos…_

_Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó en el asiento._

— _No me puedes llevar así. Oye ¿este es tu auto?— Pregunté_

— _¿Si, te gusta? Un regalo de Billy ya que obtuve una beca, completó lo que me faltaba para comprarlo._

— _Guau es muy lindo…ay… más despacio— Había pisado a fondo el acelerador, tanto que quedé un poco mareada._

— _No seas aguafiestas Bella, como si no hubieras visto conducir más rápido, además me gusta la velocidad. Te llevaría cargada para llegar más pronto pero hay mucho público, además no conozco esta ciudad._

_Llegamos a un restaurante de comida rápida, pedimos hamburguesas, Jake engulló tres él solo._

— _Desde cuando no te alimentas, al menos respira— dije preocupada viéndolo tragar._

— _Desde la mañana, estaba ansioso por verte, estas muy bien, aunque esos ojos y ese pelo no te caen—_

— _A mí me gusta y eso es lo que importa._

— _Ahora que ya no tengo apuro, aclárame algo, como es eso de tu novio, no me vas a decir que era ese niño consentido que llegó con tus amigas— _

— _¿Por qué lo llamas consentido?_

— _Ah, era él. Bella se ve a kilómetros. Ropa fina, manos suaves, modales de niña...— dijo. _

— _Es un buen estudiante…_

— _Claro con el dinero de sus papitos. Tus gustos no cambian ¿verdad?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir? _

— _Niño fino, rico, guapo. _

— _Cállate Jacob— Me levante de un salto._

— _Está bien, lo siento. Pero te comunico que su romance, si es que hubo, acaba de terminar— _

— _Eres imposible, si vas a portarte así…_

— _Esta bien, no hay problemas, tu sigue con tu vida, yo me encargo—_

— _Jake por favor no me compliques la vida. Si viniste aquí con una beca, será mejor que estudies mucho y te esfuerces por conservarla—_

— _Sin problemas Bella, estudiaré mucho. Te prometo que solo te molestaré en mis ratos libres._

— _Con tal de que no coincidan con mis clases…_

— _Solo dime una cosa, es solo una respuesta simple y directa… ¿Lo amas?—_

— _Yo, pues, creo, no estoy… ¿porque me preguntas eso?_

— _Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber— Dijo con una gran sonrisa y se levantó_

_Fuimos a ver una película y regresamos tarde. Me llevó a conocer su habitación que afortunadamente quedaba muy lejos de la mía y luego me acompaño hasta mi puerta._

— _Que duermas bien Bella, mañana será un largo día— se marchó muy contento._

_Afortunadamente María y Annie estaban dormidas y no hicieron preguntas, pero sabía que pronto tendría más de un dolor de cabeza._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**EDWARD**

Mis pensamientos volaron tratando de asimilar todo. Cuando fije la vista en mis manos vi el papel estrujado.

Tuve que sentarme y cerrar los ojos.

Estaba convencido que esto dolería, pero no había imaginado que estas punzadas fueran tan agudas.

Celos. Si, mis manos estaban tensas, me estaba conteniendo.

Lo sabía, con el tiempo me olvidaría, cada vez sería más lejano el recuerdo y un día solo sería en su mente como un sueño que se desvanece.

Si pudiera llorar, sería ahora.

¿Cómo imaginarla, caminando por aquel lago donde crecí, de la mano de alguien más? Fue muy poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos, por eso ella olvidaría pronto. Y ¿yo? Tendría que seguir por siempre con este dolor.

No podía culparla, yo la llevé a esto, yo le pedí que continuara con su vida. Yo la abandoné.

Jacob también la quería, su amor jamás sería tan intenso como el que yo sentía, pero estaría cerca, tal vez también haya tenido su oportunidad.

Dejé que un buen tiempo pasara, ya era de noche. Tendría que terminar con todo esto aunque salga herido. Debía leer todo lo que Bella me dejó. A riesgo de romper una vez más mi corazón.

**NOVENA CARTA**

**_COMPLICACIONES_**

_Me levante gritando. Había soñado con Victoria, sus ojos fieros y su cabello rojo. Eso no traería nada bueno. No le había dejado a Jacob el día anterior contarme nada de ella. Me levanté y me cambié rápido, tenía muchas cosas en mente. Ver los nuevos horarios, las nuevas materias, consultar bibliografías y textos recomendados. _

_Cuando salí de mi habitación, en la pequeña salita me estaba esperando Annie y María, las dos tenían caras muy serias._

— _Buenos días— Dije muy despacio_

— _Necesitamos respuestas— Dijo María_

— _Canta Isabella— agregó Annie_

— _Que quieren saber, si es por Jake…— Dije apesadumbrada. No tenía ni 24 horas aquí y ya me estaba metiendo en líos._

_— Ah, Jake, ¿bueno qué es él en tu vida? Y no nos mientas, ayer John se fue muy triste de aquí— María estaba furiosa._

— _Él es mi mejor amigo, me ayudó mucho, ha salvado mi vida en dos ocasiones, nos conocemos desde niños…_

— _¿Salvado tu vida? Si vivías en un pueblo pequeño, que podía haberte pasado— Annie parecía no poder creer_

— _Además, no tiene modales, es un confianzudo y maleducado y habla como si le pertenecieras — María sí que estaba furiosa._

— _Además te llama Bella ¿así te decían antes?— Dijo Annie pensativa._

— _No quiero hablar de eso. Jacob va a estudiar aquí, es mi mejor amigo y me gustaría que lo aceptaran también. Sé que es un poco torpe en su trato pero es la persona más divertida y sincera que conozco…_

— _Solo dime que no es él por quien sufres tanto— Dijo María_

— _¡Yo no sufro!— Grité_

— _Isa, te hemos oído llorar todas las noches los primeros meses cuando llegaste, gritar por tus constantes pesadillas, tu rostro siempre estaba triste y te refugiarte en los trabajos y en los libros. Solo hace unos meses desde que sales con John que te hemos visto sonreír aunque no completamente, pero pensamos que te estabas recuperando. Solo tememos por ti— Annie podía ser tan cariñosa para hablar._

— _Y claro también esta John, no creo que sea buena idea que Jacob se integre a nosotros, al menos no de golpe, quizá poco a poco para irlo conociendo— Dijo María más calmada._

— _Veré que puedo hacer—salí rápidamente, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con ellas._

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Jacob._

— _Bella qué bueno que ya estas levantada, no sabes el hambre que traigo ¿Dónde se puede comer aquí?_

— _Hola Jake, ven conmigo te mostraré el comedor. Hay horarios para las comidas espero que no llegues tarde o encontraras poco. También está la cafetería pero si no te disciplinas con los horarios terminarás gastando mucho en comida._

— _Claro y después no tendré dinero para invitarte a salir._

— _Con calma Jake, estamos aquí para estudiar._

_Nos sentamos y me contó cómo estaban a La Push y el Forks, quienes habían ido a que universidades y sobretodo como estaba Charlie._

— _Dime Jake, ¿Victoria ha vuelto a aparecer?— Pregunté._

— _Ni sus luces, si es que todavía anda por allí._

— _Bien. Eso me deja más tranquila_

— _Bella estoy aquí, nada te pasará._

_Le mostré la biblioteca, las salas de Internet, los pabellones de clases, se quedó impresionado con el estadio que pertenecía a la universidad._

_Consultamos horarios de clases, actividades extras y algunos talleres y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos otra vez en el comedor almorzando._

_Por la tarde fuimos conocer el lago, corría de allá para acá como un niño._

— _Bella me va a gustar este lugar— Dijo al fin._

— _Creí que los considerabas gris._

— _No. Es fantástico, es la primera vez que vivo fuera de la reserva, esto es alucinante, como otro planeta, y para hacerlo aún más emocionante estas aquí. Esto es lo máximo. Y tengo auto. Vamos a cenar juntos otra vez. Quiero comer Pizza, con mucho queso y tomate. ¿Qué dices?— Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa._

— _Bueno pero si me prometes que a partir de mañana serás un modelo de estudiante._

— _Claro, sin problemas, siempre se me ha dado bien los estudios, no es tan difícil, aunque me gustaría entrar a algún equipo, practicar algún deporte, tu sabes aún estoy creciendo y necesito estirar los músculos— Dijo mostrándome sus bíceps, que de por si se veían trabajados. No me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que se veía, era muy alto._

— _Excelente buena forma de canalizar energía— contesté aliviada, los deportes le quitarían más tiempo._

— _Ahora me voy a cambiar— le dije_

— _Ok, te espero en dos horas y no me hagas entrar en tu habitación por ti—salió disparado rumbo a su pabellón_

_Caminé rumbo a mi habitación y John me esperaba en la puerta. Sus ojos eran recelosos, sabía que quería preguntarme algo._

— _Hola Isa, no te he visto en todo el día— Dijo con tristeza._

— _Hola. He pasado el día con mi amigo Jacob mostrándole el campus tu sabes es nuevo y necesita adaptarse. Quedamos en ir a comer pizza en un rato, quizás podamos ir con los demás y…_

— _No creo, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre. Hoy es su cumpleaños— _

— _No lo sabía— Dije sorprendida_

— _Vine ayer para invitarte, hoy hay una pequeña reunión para celebrar, pero estabas muy ocupada. Tal vez puedas ir después. Solo me avisas. Llámame y yo pasaré por ti— El remordimiento me estaba matando._

— _Bueno si, no sé a qué hora exactamente, pasaré a saludar a Clara— dije pensando que sería bueno llevarle como obsequio._

— _Bien te veo luego—se marchó sin quitar esa cara triste._

_Cuando íbamos por la tercera Pizza le hable a Jacob de reunión en casa de John por el cumpleaños de su madre._

— _Bueno entonces paso a dejarte allí ¿estarás bien no? Necesitas que te lleve de vuelta a la universidad— Preguntó_

— _No. John lo hará— Esperaba que lo entendiera_

— _Claro. Ojitos verdes, lo había olvidado._

_Después de cenar me llevó hasta del gran portón de la casa de los Masen._

— _Vaya— silbó. —Pero que caserón, se ve que al hijito de mamá nunca le faltó nada._

— _Jake no hables así, tu no lo conoces._

— _¿Isabella?— La voz de una mujer me sobresaltó._

_De un auto muy elegante bajó Clara con un hermoso vestido negro de encaje._

— _Hola Clara. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— le di un abrazo._

— _Que gusto verte aquí. Pasa hija, creo que hay una reunión allá dentro, siempre me quieren dar la sorpresa como si no lo supiera— sonrió._

_Rápidamente presenté a mi amigo con Clara._

— _Clara, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black que acaba de mudarse a la universidad. Jacob, ella es Clara la madre de John— Dije tratando de parecer casual._

— _Encantado de conocerla— Me quedé impresionada, Jacob con unos modales totalmente desconocidos hasta ese momento se inclinó y besó la mano de Clara._

— _Vaya que simpático amigo tienes Isabella, porque no pasan, así podré conocerlo un poco mejor— Ay no, esto se estaba complicando. Que iba a hacer Jacob aquí. Quería gritarle, había hecho eso a propósito para colarse a un lugar donde no había sido invitado._

_Le obedecimos y fuimos detrás de ella. Jacob no dijo palabra en el trayecto y se comportó como si no fuera él. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos. Jake estaba sentado a mi lado y frente a John que no le quitaba la vista de encima sobre todo cuando Jake acaparaba mi atención o me contaba alguna anécdota de La Push._

_Después de partir el pastel de cumpleaños y las palabras de rigor Jacob se mezcló con los demás para observar la mansión. _

— _Muy extraño tu amigo— Era la voz de John_

— _¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunté intrigada._

— _Ayer parecía un patán y ahora se comporta diferente, eso me parece extraño— Y no se equivocaba._

_Pasamos casi una hora conversando amenamente sobre nuestros amigos. John me contó que Annie estaba saliendo con un compañero de su facultad. Me sentí culpable, yo pasaba más tiempo con ella, aunque no en las últimas vacaciones, y él parecía más enterado que yo._

_De pronto sentí la figura de alguien delante de mí._

— _Bella ven conmigo— Era la voz a Jacob_

— _¿Jake qué te pasa?— Le dije molesta_

— _Estaba buscando un baño en el segundo piso—_

— _Si no lo encuentras te lo puedo mostrar— John se levantaba para acompañarlo._

— _A diferencia tuya yo no necesito ni jamás necesité niñera ojitos verdes— dijo en tono despectivo_

— _¿Jake que te sucede?— dije sorprendida_

— _Si no vienes te llevo cargada, decide— Jake se veía decidido a cumplir su amenaza._

— _¿Qué diablos te sucede?— John se molestó mucho._

_Me di cuenta a que se refería a Jacob. El segundo piso. ¡Había encontrado el cuadro!_

— _No hay problema John quédate aquí— dije asustada._

— _Pero Isa— Replicó_

— _Por favor— alcancé a decir._

_Jacob me tomo del brazo caminamos muy rápido._

— _Explícame— Me dijo frente al cuadro._

— _Sencillo. Es Edward. Humano— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir_

— _¿Sencillo? ¿Qué clase de masoquista eres? ¿Te estás relacionando con la familia de la sanguijuela esa? ¿Por Dios Bella estas saliendo con su tátara sobrino o algo parecido?_

— _No soy masoquista. Estas personas han sido muy buenas conmigo y me quieren— Repliqué._

— _Bella esto es enfermizo, no puedes estar con ellos, ¿No ves que sólo lo haces porque te lo recuerdan? _

— _¡Jacob basta!— Grité_

— _Acéptalo Bella. Se fue, te abandonó y no va a volver._

— _¡Cállate! No necesitas recordármelo, cada día lo tengo presente— Y no pude evitar reprimir mis lágrimas_

— _Creí que esa chupa…ese fenómeno no volvería a molestarte— dijo furioso_

— _¿Isa? ¿Qué te sucede?— Era John para terminar de complicarlo todo._

— _No te metas que esto no es contigo niño— gritó enfurecido Jacob_

— _No le vas a gritar a mi novia, en mi casa— John me tomó de los hombros y me atrajo hacia sí. —Vamos Isa querida, tu amigo es un demente— yo no podía parar de llorar._

— _Deja de llamarla "Isa" papanatas, ella siempre ha sido "Bella", desde que nació. Así la llamamos todos los que la queremos. Y es la mujer más fuerte que conozco no necesita que la proteja alguien tan débil como tu— Jacob se estaba pasando de la raya._

— _Como puedes llamarte su amigo y ser tan grosero. Eres un vulgar perro— John estaba furioso._

_Jacob soltó una risotada._

— _Vaya, veo que ese afán protector viene de familia. Espero que reconsideres esto Bella. Él no va a volver jamás. Esa sanguijuela inmunda se marchó para siempre. Déjalo ir. Y tu niño rico, quema este cuadro— Jake parecía a punto de romper él mismo el retrato._

— _¿Jacob porque hablas así? ¿Tú también conociste a Edward?— quería que la tierra me tragara. Clara también había llegado._

_Eso era más de lo que podía soportar._

— _Claro que lo conocí. Era un estúpido y pedante niño rico que miraba a todo el mundo como si apestaran. Era un egoísta que solo ponía a Bella en peligro y casi logra que la mataran más de una vez. Y luego se marchó. La dejó abandonada en un bosque donde casi muere de inanición. Ese era el gran Edward Cullen y su retorcida e incestuosa familia. Algún día lo voy a encontrar y ajustaremos cuentas, no es más que un cobarde— Jacob casi gritó las últimas palabras y salió de allí dando grandes zancadas._

_Clara me abrazó, me solté de los brazos de John y me aferré a ella. Sabía que le dolía tanto como a mí oír aquellas palabras._

_Sin decir nada me llevó a una de las habitaciones y me acostó en una hermosa cama. No me preguntó nada, solo acarició mis cabellos hasta que me dormí cansada de tanto llorar._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

_Desperté al siguiente día y me costó recordar lo que había pasado y dónde me encontraba. Lentamente me levanté, caminé por la habitación. Miré por la ventana, había un hermoso jardín de rosas allá abajo. _

_Debía tener una larga conversación con Clara y John. Escuché golpes en la puerta. _

— _Adelante— dije. Estaba segura de que este sería un día triste._

— _Isa, cariño estas despierta— la voz de John sonaba apagada._

— _¿Descansaste bien Isabella?— su madre venía tras él. ¿Qué decirle a Clara?_

_Estaba cansada y agobiada, había guardado dentro de mí tantas cosas. No confiaba en nadie._

— _Clara, John necesito hablar con ustedes. Abrirles mi corazón, ser sincera—_

— _Eso es lo que esperaba Isabella, sé que debe ser difícil para ti. Anoche John y yo tuvimos una larga conversación y está al tanto de todo. Pero no queremos presionarte, no debes sentirte obligada._

— _Quiero hacer esto lo antes posible no me gustaría arrepentirme._

— _Come algo y aséate, te esperaremos abajo— dejó la charola en una mesita, tomó a su hijo del brazo y salieron._

_Por fin diría la verdad, abriría mi corazón aunque sabía que no completamente pero si lo necesario para que sepan cómo me siento._

_Tomé un jugo y unos bollos. Me duche y baje al privado de Clara. Ellos me estaban esperando._

— _Siéntate junto a mi Isa—dijo John tomando mi mano._

— _John cariño no la presiones— Clara lo miró con tristeza._

— _Está bien Clara, lo necesito cerca— los ojos de John se iluminaron._

_Fijé mi vista en la ventana, tomé un poco de aire y reuní el valor suficiente para relatarles mi historia._

— _Nací en Forks, Washington, mis padres se separaron cuando tenía 4 años, mamá me llevó a vivir con ella a Phoenix. Pasaba unas semanas cada verano con mi padre en Forks. Él era muy amigo de Billy Black el padre de Jacob. Cuando cumplí 16 años mi madre se volvió a casar con un jugador de baseball y me fui a vivir con mi padre para darles tiempo juntos ya que viajaban mucho. En mi nueva escuela conocí a los hermanos Cullen. Ellos eran los hijos adoptivos de uno de los doctores del hospital. Eran 5 jóvenes. Rosalie y Emmett que eran pareja. Jasper y Alice también pareja. Y Edward— tanto tiempo había evitado pronunciar este nombre que perdí el aliento._

— _Isa, amor, si esto te hace daño yo no necesito saberlo, en verdad no me importa— John me miraba con gran cariño y supe que hablaba en serio._

— _Debo continuar— dije. —Los Cullen eran muy extraños, nunca se mezclaban con los demás estudiantes. Llevé un curso con Edward, compartimos carpeta, así fue como lo conocí. Al principio era muy esquivo conmigo pero un día en el estacionamiento un auto se salió de control, estuvo a punto de atropellarme y él me salvó. En otra ocasión fui a Port Ángeles con unas amigas y me perdí buscando una librería. Fui acorralada por unos sujetos que querían lastimarme, Edward apareció nuevamente y me salvó otra vez. Me confesó que me había seguido para protegerme y nos hicimos amigos._

_Por esos días fui a La Push la reserva donde vivía Jacob, quien me contó que los quilete eran enemigos de los Cullen por generaciones. Eran de bandos opuestos._

— _¿Qué eran exactamente los Cullen?— preguntó Clara._

— _Pertenecían a un mafia, pero habían hecho un pacto de no agresión con la gente de la reservación y respetaban su territorio._

— _Los de esa reservación ¿También eran de la mafia?— preguntó John, seguramente preocupado por Jacob._

— _No, sólo que ellos conocían su secreto y no lo divulgarían si los Cullen no le hacían daño a nadie._

—_¿Sabías qué clase de negocios tenían los Cullen?— _

— _No lo sé realmente pero tenían mucho dinero, especulaban en la bolsa y cosas así— contesté. —Después de algún tiempo de frecuentarlos, Edward se enteró que yo sabía su secreto y empezamos a salir—_

— _¿Pero no tenias miedo? Debiste contárselo a tu padre Isa— John se veía preocupado._

— _Mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks y al principio temí que lo lastimaran. Pero después guardé el secreto porque me había enamorado de Edward— Hubo un profundo silencio ninguno se atrevió a decir nada así que continué._

— _Empecé a frecuentarlos y los conocí más a fondo. Supe que no eran peligrosos, no le hacían daño a nadie solo que no les gustaba compartir con los demás. Un día otra banda llegó a Forks y hubo un altercado entre James su jefe y Edward. James me marcó y trató de matarme por todos los medios. Los Cullen me escondieron durante días y me sacaron de allí de regreso a Phoenix. Pero James era más astuto y nos siguió se las ingenió para hacerme creer que tenía secuestrada a mi madre y yo caí en su trampa. Me torturó y estuvo a punto de matarme pero Edward llegó antes y acabó con él._

— _¿Quieres decir que lo mató?— John abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Asentí, los rostros de mis interlocutores demostraban su preocupación._

— _Los Cullen les hicieron creer a mis padres que sufrí un accidente, que rodé unas escaleras y todo volvió a ser como antes. Seguí viviendo en Forks aunque ya no frecuentaba la reserva porque al parecer no era bienvenida. Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, me pidió en reiteradas ocasiones que terminara mi romance con Edward, que ellos me protegerían. Pero yo no quise hacerlo._

— _Isa, ¿Nadie se enteró del asesinato? ¿La policía no investigó?— Clara se veía preocupada._

— _No, nadie más lo supo, ellos lo cubrieron bien— dije recordando el incendio que provocaron al estudio de Ballet._

— _Pasé el verano con ellos, ya había presentado a Edward con mi padre así que éramos novios. Pero cuando llegó mi cumpleaños…— recordé lo que pasó, la hermosa fiesta que me organizó Alice, lo feliz que me sentía y luego el ataque de Jasper._

— _Isa, hace más de un año que estas aquí cariño no me he dado cuenta de lo torpe que he sido, nunca te lo he preguntado. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- John me interrumpió._

— _En una semana, el día 13— contesté sin ánimo. – Cómo te decía, el día de mi cumpleaños, Alice Cullen me preparó una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, todo fue muy bonito hasta que Jasper… bueno él estaba en rehabilitación, y...—_

— _¿Quieres decir que era una especie de adicto?— Clara estaba intrigada_

— _Digamos que si, era algo así. Bueno Jasper trató de matarme. Otra vez Edward me salvó, me alejó de su ataque empujándome pero rompí una mesa de cristal y tuvieron que ponerme puntos— dije mostrando mi brazo donde aún se veía rastros de la cicatriz._

_John tomó mi brazo y lo besó. Pero cuando pasó su mano por la cicatriz que James me había hecho su cuerpo es tensó._

— _Isa ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?— me dijo mientras levantaba mi muñeca._

— _Fue James, me quemó con una especie de ácido— es todo lo que se me ocurrió para explicar el hecho de que esta parte de mi cuerpo siempre estaba fría y dura como una piedra._

— _Isabella, has sufrido más de lo que pensé. Estoy muy asombrada—_

— _Y aún no termino Clara. _

— _Continúa por favor— concluyó recuperando su semblante._

—_Después del último accidente que sufrí, Edward creyó que no era bueno para mí y decidió abandonarme. Convenció a su familia y todos se marcharon Forks. No sé a dónde se fueron—contuve a tiempo un sollozo al recordar aquel día tan doloroso._

— _Jacob mencionó que Edward te abandonó en el bosque ¿Es cierto?— preguntó John._

— _No es cierto. Edward me llevó al inicio del bosque detrás de mi casa y allí termino conmigo. Me dijo que no me amaba y que por eso se marchaba— dije agachando la cabeza._

— _¿Entonces pasaste todo eso por nada? ¿Nunca te quiso?— la mirada de John cambió del miedo, paso al enojo._

— _John, hijo, no saques conclusiones precipitadas aún— _

— _Él tiene razón Clara. Todo fue por nada, yo no le convenía…_

— _Quizás tu no lo veas como yo porque aún eres joven, pero cuando vives un poco más te das cuenta que para conocer a las personas y saber lo que sienten no siempre debes llevarte por lo que dicen sino por lo que hacen— dijo muy lentamente._

— _No lo había visto así Clara, tú crees entonces que…._

— _Después de oír a Jacob pensé que Edward había jugado contigo y te había usado para después abandonarte. Luego de saber las cosas por ti no lo creo. Estoy convencida que Edward te amaba, pero se dio cuenta que al estar cerca de ti te ponía en peligro, quizás él no pueda ser una persona normal o no pueda dejar de ser lo que es y la vida que lleva pero no quería eso para ti, no quería verte morir._

— _Madre, él la dejó, no luchó por ella…— John estaba ofuscado._

— _Se necesita amar mucho a alguien para dejarlo libre cuando sabes que tu no lo harás feliz— Clara parecía recordar algo doloroso en su pasado._

— _También debo explicar lo de Jacob— dije para cambiar el hilo de la conversación._

— _Isa no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que Jacob está enamorado de ti— Dijo John algo molesto._

— _No es eso. Yo no creo que me ame. Me está cuidando—respondí._

— _¿Acaso piensa que ese tal Edward puede volver?— en los ojos de John vi por primera vez un rastro de celos._

— _Edward nunca volverá. Jacob me cuida de Victoria—_

— _¿Victoria?— dijo Clara._

— _Era la mujer de James. Ella sabe que fue Edward el que lo eliminó y quiere vengarse conmigo. Me siguió hasta la nueva casa de mi madre en Jacksonville el año pasado. Ha intentado matarme dos veces, una anterior en La Push, allí me defendieron los de la reserva pero la última vez Jacob la dejó mal herida y él teme que vuelva a buscarme._

— _Nosotros te defenderemos si eso es por lo que él está aquí, esta demás— nunca había visto ese tipo de reacción en John, yo lo creía mas pasivo y con un carácter más tranquilo._

— _Jacob es mi mejor amigo John y tiene una beca. No le puedo pedir que se vaya— dije._

— _Isabella, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Edward no volverá?— la voz de Clara sonaba profética._

— _No lo sé, él lo dijo, lo prometió. "Será como si nunca lo hubiera existido"— susurré._

— _¿Y si regresa?— volvió a preguntar Clara forzando una respuesta mía. No le pude contestar._

— _Te agradezco que hayas sido sincera Isabella y que nos hayas abierto tu corazón. Hasta aquí puedo participar, las decisiones que tomen ustedes son solo suyas. Yo respetaré y aceptaré lo que decidan y si quieres algún consejo o mi opinión te la daré. Ahora debes conversar con mi hijo. Los dejo solos— Y diciendo esto salió._

_Ahora decidiría si realmente valía la pena continuar mi tibia relación con John. Sabía que de cierta forma lo estaba usando para no sentirme tan sola. Y también estaba Jacob. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si Victoria volvía? ¿Acaso no pondría en peligro a John también? Esto no me dejaba en paz. Tenía que definirlo de una buena vez._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**EDWARD**

A pesar de todo lo que había leído no podía borrar una sonrisa de mi rostro.

¿Sonriendo yo? Si, después de tantos años. Y es que pasara lo que pasara Bella siempre me sorprendería con algo completamente inesperado. Pensé mientras leía que revelaría nuestro secreto y no la culpaba, había sufrido mucho por ello.

Pero decirles que nuestra familia pertenecía a la mafia era lo más ridículo que había leído. Nosotros mafiosos y Jasper adicto. Eso tendría sentido para aquellos humanos.

Lo que demostraba el gran corazón de Bella. Al mentirles también los protegía a ellos.

Mi Bella era sin duda la mujer más especial que he conocido.

Por otro lado sentía un odio terrible por ese estúpido de Jacob Black ¿Cómo había podido hablarle así a Bella?

Él no sabía lo que yo sentía, como se atrevía a decir que no la amaba y que la había abandonado en el bosque. Bella me siguió y por eso casi muere, eso sí era mi culpa entonces.

Clara, me recordaba tanto a mi madre. Siempre analizando las acciones de los demás antes que sus palabras. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de Elizabeth Masen, que era una mujer sabia.

"_Se necesita amar mucho a alguien para dejarlo libre cuando sabes que no lo harás feliz"_ siempre recordaría estas palabras para darme fuerza en este exilio.

Sabía que John no podría proteger a Bella si Victoria volvía, eso tal vez solo lo podría lograr Jacob, pero este lobo era tan torpe y no creo que realmente amara a mi Bella. Tal vez de esta decisión dependiera su futuro. Podía llevar una vida tranquila y con el tiempo se olvidaría de mí y sería feliz. Solo Victoria era la sombra de un pasado que no la dejaba.

Tomé una carta más y traté de alejar las hipótesis en mi mente sobre cada una de sus decisiones. Esto era un regalo invaluable que ella me hacía. Compartir conmigo su vida al menos de esta forma era como tenerla otra vez, como espectador y no como protagonista. Era suficiente.

**DÉCIMA CARTA**

_**ELECCIONES DIFÍCILES**_

_Una vez leí en una de las aulas de la Universidad un pensamiento que vino a mi memoria "La vida es elegir. Y elegir es siempre tener que sacrificar algo"_

_¿Sacrificaría ahora a una persona? _

_No. Sería un camino el que elegiría y sacrificaría el otro. Y eso me asustaba._

_Con Edward siempre había sido fácil. Sabía que él era el elegido, algo muy dentro me lo gritaba. Jamás habría otra persona que compitiera con él. _

_Pero ante mí se abrían dos rutas._

_John era una buena persona, agradable, amable y comprensivo. Aún me faltaba conocerle y ver algunos aspectos suyos que sólo llevando al límite a alguien se mostrarían. Como ocurría ahora. Había visto los celos y la ira en sus ojos. Pero sabía que podría controlarlos. Lo que no estaba segura es si en verdad me amaba. Ahora que conocía la verdad, solo la que podía procesar, debería preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida a medias porque yo nunca podría entregarme por completo. Ya había dado todo y no había guardado nada para mí. Tomaría tiempo reconstruirme y aunque lo consiguiera jamás tendría el mismo brillo. ¿Acaso él no merecía a alguien completa?_

_Y Jacob. ¿Cómo podría amarle? Tal vez él lo único que podría provocar en mi sería pasión. Algo físico. Pero no era una vida que yo quisiera. El amor y la pasión van juntos y son dos caras de la misma moneda. Al menos para mí así era. Jacob era mi mejor amigo y no quería perder su amistad._

_Decisiones difíciles. Debía pensarlo bien. _

_¿Qué es lo que yo haría si no estuviera forzada a elegir? Si no fuera obligatorio elegirlos ahora._

_Creo que simplemente los tendría por amigos a los dos. _

_Sé que el amor no volvería. ¿Por qué obligarme a elegir entre dos personas cuando no amo a ninguna de ellas?_

— _Isa, tenemos que hablar, pero me gustaría que no fuera aquí. _

— _¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?— le pregunté_

— _Si. Es en esta casa. Acompáñame._

_Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al tercer piso, él tiró de una perilla en el techo y otra escalera cayó. Se hizo a un lado para que yo subiera primero._

— _Este es mi lugar especial. Aquí he tomado las decisiones más importantes de mi vida._

_El ático era confortable, unos mullidos sillones y una pequeña ventana por donde entraba el sol. _

— _John lo primero que tengo que decirte es que no soy Isa. Siempre me han llamado Bella y es como me gusta que lo hagan._

— _Lo siento, será difícil acostumbrarme y quizás no lo logre. Aunque como te llame no es lo importante sino lo que eres en verdad— me invitó a sentarme._

— _¿Y crees que me conoces?— pregunté._

— _Hoy te conocí un poco mas y creo que tu también._

— _Si eso es muy cierto— le respondí._

— _Pero tú casi no me conoces Isa...Bella. Todo este tiempo nunca me has preguntado nada sobre mí. Siempre callabas y yo sabía que llevabas algo muy triste, no quería remover esos recuerdos, solo tu presencia me bastaba. Te tuve un tiempo con más exclusividad que nuestros demás amigos. Pero no nos conocimos casi nada. En esta última hora he podido conocerte más que en el último año transcurrido._

— _Te agradezco por todo ello John y yo…_

— _No tienes nada que agradecer. Absolutamente nada. Estas en mi vida por algo, aún no lo veo con claridad pero sé que debe ser para algo bueno. Hoy he conocido también a mi madre he visto su sufrimiento. Y el muro que levanté para separarnos se está empezando a desmoronar. Eso es bueno y tú ayudaste a eso sólo con estar aquí._

— _John, solo una pregunta clara y directa. Y quiero que no tengas en cuenta mis sentimientos para responderla. Quiero que seas totalmente sincero. ¿Tú me amas?_

_Se lo estuvo pensando unos segundos._

— _Si, siento mucho amor y deseos de protegerte. Pero te seré sincero Is...Bella no estoy 100% seguro de que sea ese amor del que he oído y leído. Aquel amor que hizo que arriesgaras tu vida por estar cerca de Edward, el mismo amor por el cual él te dejó para que no te lastimaran. Para ambas cosas se necesitan de un amor muy grande. Amar a alguien más de lo que uno se ama a sí mismo y ser totalmente correspondido. Ese es el amor que me gustaría sentir alguna vez. _

— _Y sabes que yo no sería capaz de dártelo ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, estoy absolutamente convencido de ello. Sé que no es cierto si me dices que amaste a Edward. Porque estoy seguro de que aún lo amas. Sé también que ese amor nunca se va a ir, nunca pasará. Es un amor tan fuerte que ni el tiempo ni la distancia ni aun la misma muerte puede destruir—_

_Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y mis lagrimas cayeron. Nunca había logrado definir tan bien lo que yo sentía, mis dudas se borraron y mi corazón vio con claridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _

_Edward, tú jamás dejaste de amarme. Tal vez cometiste un error al pensar en darme esta oportunidad. Al no convertirme y dejar que sea humana... Si el amor es más fuerte que todo, triunfaría también sobre la muerte porque tú no estás vivo y me amas y yo podría morir y seguiría amándote. Era algo que no podíamos evitar._

— _Bella, por favor se que ya no tenemos nada que decidir, te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes, solo escúchame porque te quiero contar algo sobre mí._

_Mis padres se conocieron hace mucho en la universidad, todo fue muy rápido y se casaron porque me concibieron. Por cuatro años ellos vivieron relativamente felices, siempre con algunos problemas. La familia de mi madre era acomodada y no aceptaban su matrimonio porque mi padre era de una familia de comerciantes. Pero un día mi padre conoció a su verdadero amor. Mamá sufrió mucho y se dejó llevar por las emociones. Cuando mi padre se fue de casa, ella me trajo aquí y se dedicó a hacer la vida miserable a mi padre. Se había aferrado a su odio y durante años no me dejó verlo. Por entonces yo tenía 10 años y un día me escape para conocerlo, sabía dónde encontrarlo porque lo había estado averiguando hacía meses. Llegué a su casa, era muy humilde porque mi madre se había encargado de dejarlo en la ruina. Él no estaba en casa así que no le dije quien era a la mujer que me abrió la puerta. Traía un pequeño niño en brazos. Ella estaba muy pálida y el pequeño enfermo. Era mi hermano y se estaba muriendo por culpa de mi madre. Mi padre en busca de empleo no había vuelto. Entonces comprendí que el amor puede ser egoísta y hacer daño. Salí corriendo de allí para volver con ayuda, pero mi madre me encontró y me encerró por dos días sin comer ni hablar con nadie. Cuando por fin me levanto el castigo le conté lo que había visto. Ella se llenó de horror, vi en sus ojos un verdadero arrepentimiento. Corrimos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba mi hermano. Cuando llegamos, ya era tarde. Mi pequeño hermanito había muerto. Llevamos a la mujer al hospital y la atendieron bien, se recuperó y luego mi padre regresó porque había estado dos semanas en una celda por robar comida para su familia pero no pudo llegar a ellos para dársela. _

_Mi madre pidió perdón, trató de compensar lo que había hecho. Le devolvió todo lo que le había quitado y aun más cosas. Ellos la perdonaron y se fueron de la ciudad. Su esposa nunca más pudo darle otro hijo. Ella murió unos años mas tarde y mi padre no soportó su ausencia y se suicidó. _

_Desde entonces me alejé de mamá. Sé ahora que estuvo mal hacerlo. Debí estar a su lado para ayudarla a superar su pena pero mi corazón no la había perdonado. Siempre recordaba a mi hermanito y me sentía tan solo. Me aislé y pasé en este ático muchas navidades y cumpleaños. Hoy me pude dar cuenta realmente cuanto es que ella ha sufrido también. No es tarde y aun nos tenemos. Procuraré en adelante que sienta mi cariño._

— _John esa historia es muy triste— dije avergonzada pues no era la única que sufría._

— _Si, su historia fue muy triste, pero no tiene que serlo también para mi, ellos tomaron sus decisiones, eligieron vivir así y eso es lo que obtuvieron. Por eso no quiero equivocarme y hacerte sufrir._

— _¿Cómo me harías sufrir?_

— _Forzándote a decidir o forzándote a elegirme. El amor no se puede forzar Isa, tiene que ser natural y eso es algo que Jacob también debe comprender_

— _Entonces que crees que sería lo correcto._

— _Protegerte. Eso es lo más importante ahora. Cuentas con mi amistad y mi amor para siempre. Pero no en un sentido romántico, aunque si tú quisieras también lo tendrías._

— _No termino de entenderte, ¿A pesar de todo tu te quedarías conmigo? ¿Por qué si me has dicho que te gustaría conocer el amor verdadero? _

— _Isa o Bella escúchame, sé algunas cosas del amor como también sé que no siempre lo llegamos a encontrar o que lo podemos perder en el camino. No soy iluso, sé que todas las personas en el mundo que se han casado no necesariamente es por amor verdadero. Puede que haya muchos afortunados, pero la mayoría no encuentra el amor. Si no todos serían felices y el mundo no estaría como está._

— _Gracias John, me alegra haberte encontrado. Sé que no quieres forzarme a decidir pero necesito tu apoyo ahora. Edward no va a volver al menos no por un largo tiempo. Necesito que me ayudes con Jacob. Él es aún muy joven e impetuoso y no será capaz de dejarme por voluntad propia. Yo ya no tengo miedo de Victoria. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará. A veces pienso que te he usado y que lo seguiré haciendo._

— _Por qué no me dejas decidir a mi si estoy siendo usado o no. Yo no siento que lo hayas hecho. Al contrario siento que he aprendido mucho contigo. Seré para ti lo que tú quieras que sea. Te apoyo en todo incondicionalmente. Y si algún día Edward regresa habrá que contarle. Si te ama tanto como tú a él, comprenderá._

— _¿Entonces me ayudarás?_

— _Siempre. En lo que quieras._

— _Sólo promete algo_

— _Lo que digas_

— _Jamás pelees con Jacob, al menos no en un combate físico._

— _¿Me puedes al menos decir porque antes de prometerlo?_

— _Si, no todo pero algo te puedo contar. Jacob es una de las pocas personas que me puede proteger de Victoria porque posee una fuerza sobrehumana._

— _¿Y Edward también tiene esas cualidades?_

— _Si, el es mas especial que todos._

— _¿Por eso lo amas verdad?_

— _No, lo amo sencillamente porque es Edward._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

_Estaba conforme con la decisión que había tomado. Me mantendría al lado de John mientras pudiera. Seríamos amigos inseparables y ya no me sentiría tan sola, le había hecho espacio en mi corazón a alguien más. Un pequeño espacio lo reconozco._

_Y podría alejar a Jacob en ese terreno. Hubiese querido permanecer neutral, como un país que no entra en conflicto en una guerra. Pero al decidirme por uno necesariamente le daba la espalda al otro. No podía ni quería ser parte de la vida de Jacob, un licántropo, enemigo mortal de los vampiros. Si me decidiera por Jake no habría marcha atrás jamás, no podría volver a ver a los seres que tanto amaba. Me había obligado a no pensar en ellos. Los Cullen. Alice la duendecilla y mi mejor amiga. Jasper, no le guardaba rencor, se que fue un momento de debilidad y lo había perdonado además nunca olvidaré como me protegió en Phoenix. Emmett el gigantesco niño, extrañaba su sonrisa, así como a la fría y hermosa Rosalie, aún no podía creer que hubiera algo en mí que ella pudiera envidiar. La dulce Esme y el sabio Carlisle. La familia que quise tener con todo mi corazón. Y Edward. Como se define en una palabra a alguien que lo es todo. Sol. Si, eres mi sol. Ahora vivo en una larga noche con algunas estrellas pero siempre es oscuridad. Y no sabía si mi sol volvería a brillar. Yo quería contemplarlo una vez más. Al menos una vez más._

— _Gracias por quedarte a almorzar con nosotros Isabella— afirmó Clara._

— _Si Bella gracias. Luego iremos a la universidad, creo que habrá algo hoy para recibir formalmente a los nuevos estudiantes— comentó John_

— _¿Algo así como una fiesta?— pregunté._

— _Es una ceremonia de bienvenida pero después imagino que se convertirá en un baile. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?_

— _Sí, creo me gustaría._

— _Entonces apenas termines de comer vienes conmigo Isabella. No puedes ir así y perderías tiempo en ir a tu habitación en cambiarte— Clara me miraba sonriendo._

— _Clara no creo que sería pasarme de…_

— _Nada de eso, tengo una línea de ropa, es uno de mis negocios. Y siempre me traen muchas cosas para que las revise, tengo una habitación llena de vestidos y accesorios que nunca usaré. Jamás, me oíste, jamás te sientas mal por ello. Eres como una hija para mí. Permíteme consentirte._

— _Gracias Clara. _

_Salimos por la tarde de casa de los Masen a la universidad. Había quedado sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que tenía Clara, solo se comparaba a la colección de Alice. Iba vestida con un traje casual, no era elegante pero se veía bien._

— _Estas muy guapa Is… Bella, es difícil re acostumbrarse— dijo John divertido._

— _Gracias, tu ropa tampoco está mal._

— _Bueno entonces…_

— _Oh Jacob sí, bueno para él tú y yo seguiremos siendo novios. _

— _¿Y para los demás? Nuestros amigos ¿Les mentiremos también?_

— _No, pero tampoco diremos nada, ellos no saben lo que pasó._

— _Bueno, aunque sabes, si quieres que sea sincero, sé que hay algo que me ocultas… algo que no dijiste. No quiero ser entrometido. Es con respecto a las cualidades de Jacob._

— _¿Que hay con ello?_

— _Llegaremos y le diremos a Jacob que somos novios. Después de lo que él dijo en mi casa es lógico que crea que me has contado todo. Que lo sé todo. Yo procuraré no hablar mucho. Solo dime, porque si hay algo que no sepa no quiero que él insinúe cosas que no pueda entender._

— _Eres muy observador John. Sí, hay cosas que por tu bien no deberías saber. Solo te diré que Jacob además de la fuerza tiene una temperatura superior a la normal y que en muchos aspectos es más rápido y veloz. Pero sigue siendo un joven inmaduro._

— _¿Y Edward Bella? ¿El también es veloz y tiene esa temperatura?_

— _No, quizás oigas a Jacob referirse a Edward y su familia como fríos. Ellos eran diferentes. Edward era mucho más veloz y fuerte que Jacob y muy intuitivo. Y Jake usará muchos insultos cuando se refiera a él. _

— _Claro, son de un clan enemigo. Frío y calor. Además ya lo oí llamarle sanguijuela. Lo que no entiendo y no logro encajar es porque te dijo que yo era un tátara sobrino de Edward._

— _No quiero hablar de eso John._

— _No hay problema, mi madre me contó algo y aunque las piezas no encajen puedo llevarlo bien. Gracias por compartir esos detalles conmigo me darán más seguridad._

— _¡Bella! ¿Dónde te habías metido?— Jake acababa de encontrarnos._

— _Buenas noches Jacob. Gusto de verte nuevamente. Mi novia pasó la noche en mi casa ya que tu descortesía la desestabilizó un poco— John habló lentamente y con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué dijiste? ¿Traduce si?— Se burló Jake_

— _Dije que Bella se quedó conmigo porque eres un maldito grosero— dijo mas rápido – ¿Te quedó claro ahora?—_

_Jake abrió los ojos y lo miró por un momento y luego se volvió a mí._

— _Vaya tu amiguito es un gruñón— Se rió Jacob –Este gatito se cree león— y soltó una carcajada._

— _¿Qué quieres Jake?— Dije con cara de pocos amigos_

— _Bella tienes que verla. Ha sido una sorpresa— mi amigo se veía emocionado_

— _¿Verla? ¿De quién me hablas?— Pregunté_

— _Leah, por fin se decidió. _

— _¿Leah Clearwater, la hija de Sue?— Pregunté asombrada_

— _Sí. Está aquí. Llegó esta mañana y hoy nos darán la bienvenida— se veía contento_

— _¿Nos darán? Quiere decir ¿Que Leah estudiará aquí?— esto no tenía pies ni cabeza._

— _Si. Ganó la beca el año pasado, pero como Harry murió no quería separarse de su madre. Pensé que iría a Seattle pero se decidió finalmente por venir aquí. _

— _Vaya, que bueno, me alegro por ella— le dije_

— _Tienes que venir a la ceremonia es en una hora— me rogó_

— _Claro, para eso hemos venido— dije mirando a John._

— _Ah bueno, claro el también puede venir_

— _No necesito invitación, amigo, esta también es mi universidad— dijo John algo molesto._

— _Ya arreglaremos cuentas después, vas a necesitar saber un par de cosas que no imaginas ojitos verdes— se burló Jake_

— _Ya estoy enterado Jacob y fueron más de un par de cosas lo que me dijo Bella, así que tus explicaciones sobran— Jacob abrió los ojos y me miró con una gran duda._

— _Todo a su tiempo Jake, ahora ve a vestirte, no pensarás ir a tu bienvenida con la misma ropa que traías ayer— le solté, ya que parecía que aún no se había cambiado._

— _Si bueno. Ya hablaremos Bella— Y diciendo esto corrió hacia su pabellón_

— _¿Alguien más de Forks viene va a estudiar aquí?— preguntó John con curiosidad._

— _Sí. Es también de la reserva de Jacob en La Push. Su padre murió el año pasado, era muy buen amigo de Charlie, mi padre. Ella tiene mal carácter siempre fue un poco esquiva conmigo y considerando mi relación con los Cullen no creo que me tenga mucho afecto. Pero vamos._

_Después de la bienvenida todos los estudiantes nuevos nos miraban con recelo. Cuando el salón quedó libre el delegado estudiantil se dirigió a ellos en un tono menos formal del que lo hicieron las autoridades de la universidad. Y terminó con un "a divertirse" todos sonrieron y comenzó la fiesta._

_John me tomó por la cintura y me llevó a bailar. Vimos a Annie con un estudiante de Leyes de último año. Karin bailaba con Antón. Juliet estaba al lado del delegado estudiantil, Rachel bailaba atrevidamente con un estudiante nuevo que tenía los ojos desorbitados y agradecía por su suerte y Jacob bailaba con Leah, ella había crecido bastante siempre había sido más alta que yo pero se veía enorme y algo mayor. Su cabello muy negro le cubría toda la espalda ya que traía una blusa muy ceñida y descubierta._

_Cuando la pieza termino Jake se acercó a nosotros._

— _Vamos Leah, saluda a Bella— Le oí decir_

— _¿Bella eres tú?— dijo mirándome con cara se duda. –Te ves extraña— dijo_

— _Hola Leah, me he hecho algunos cambios. Te presento a mi novio John. John ella es Leah una amiga de la infancia._

— _Que gusto saber que ahora te relacionas con personas normales— dijo la licántropa sarcásticamente mientras saludaba a John. Jacob le dirigió una dura mirada._

— _Bella baila conmigo— dijo Jacob y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba en la pista de baile otra vez._

— _Ya escupe. ¿Qué le has dicho al ricachón?— preguntó rápidamente_

— _Sólo lo que debía saber y te agradecería que por tratarse de mi novio le llamaras por su nombre._

— _Es un niño Bella—_

— _El niño eres tu Jake porque te comportas como tal. John es una persona maravillosa y lo quiero mucho. ¿No era eso lo que querías?, que me alejara de los vampiros y que hiciera mi vida normal, ¿No era eso también lo que querían los Cullen cuando se fueron? Pues tengo noticias, he encontrado a alguien especial con quien empezar algo. Si tu quieres estar cerca para protegerme es cosa tuya pero quiero que quede en claro que tengo una vida y un novio y que quiero olvidar el pasado._

— _Bueno Bella si eso es lo que deseas. Pensé que tal vez tendríamos una oportunidad. No creas que voy a dejarte desprotegida ni que me creo que le has contado todo, tú no eres así. Sé que te llevarías el secreto de los chupasangres a la tumba y yo no lo puedo develar por el tratado. Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, ya sé que prefieres a los ricos y bien parecidos._

— _Eso no es cierto Jake._

_La música terminó y vi a Leah y John empezar un nuevo baile. Parecía que habían congeniado. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. _

— _Isa, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos? Baila conmigo— dijo Antón preocupado._

— _Claro Antón, ¿dime qué pasa?— él se veía nervioso._

— _Este verano fui de vacaciones a pescar con mi padre, mis hermanas y mi madre viajaron a México y nos dejaron solos. Pasé un mes en el bosque allí conocí a una mujer, era algo extraña y terriblemente hermosa— se quedó pensando como si le costara salir de sus recuerdos._

— _Me alegro Antón, pero porqué me cuentas estas cosas, ¿o sería mejor que lo hables con John primero? Me refiero a que son hombres y de seguro se entenderán bien— dije tratando de no parecer cortante. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para ser confidente de Antón._

— _Disculpa Isa es que solo quería decirte que ella te envía saludos—_

— _¿Me envía saludos? ¿Acaso me conoce?_

— _Ah sí, soy a veces tan directo. Le conté que estudiaba en Chicago y ella me dijo que había vivido un tiempo en Seattle. En Forks. Así que le conté que tenía una amiga que también había vivido allí y pues me dijo que te conocía— me congelé en ese instante. ¿Hermosa y extraña?_

— _¿Te dijo cual era su nombre?— Pregunté nerviosa_

— _Rosalie. ¿No es un nombre antiguo y hermoso? Creo que la abuela de mi padre se llamaba así._

_Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis piernas temblaban._

— _¿Donde la conociste? ¿En qué lugar exactamente?— dije casi temblando_

— _En el Lago Buena Vista en Milwaukee. _

— _¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Estaba sola?— Pregunté con un hilo de voz_

— _Si, estaba sola, la vi salir del bosque ya anocheciendo y conversamos por un par de horas. Le dije que estudiabas acá y que eras mi amiga. Al día siguiente también conversamos y me dio algo para ti. Pero después ya no la volvía a ver. No sé donde vive ni su número. Confío en que tu sepas donde puedo encontrarla— dijo algo desesperado._

— _¿Te dio algo para mí?_

— _Si aquí lo tengo, espero que sea su dirección y quería pedirte si la podrías compartir conmigo, para llamarle o escribirle— Parecía esperanzado, conocía esa mirada, había sido deslumbrado por ella. Pero me costaba pensar, ¿qué haría Rosalie sola en Milwaukee?_

_Era un sobre rojo muy Rosalie, lo abrí con cuidado._

_"Necesito hablarte. El día de tu cumpleaños al ponerse el sol en el Gran Parque"_

_Mi corazón se detuvo. Era la primera noticia que recibía. No quería hacerme ilusiones, ni pensar en nada más. Tampoco quería guardarlo en secreto pero estaba segura de que Jacob no estaría de acuerdo. Pero era Rosalie._

— _¿Isa, te encuentras bien?— dijo Antón_

— _Si, es solo que me sorprendió. No me dice su dirección, sólo que vendrá a verme si puede. Por favor quiero pedirte que no se lo digas a John._

— _Como quieras Is, sólo si prometes que si sabes algo más de ella me lo dirás— parecía sincero, realmente quería volverla a ver._

— _Está bien, si la veo le hablaré de ti— sonrió esperanzado. Si él supiera._

— _Excelente, cuento contigo— se alejó con esa sonrisa boba, típica de quien se deslumbra con un vampiro.._

_Quedaba una semana para mi cumpleaños y me parecía una eternidad. Esto no se lo diría a nadie más. Era sólo para mí. Tiré el sobre a la basura, Jake tal vez podría sentir ese olor. No sé cómo pero buscaría la forma de llegar a ella._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**EDWARD**

¿Rosalie? Eso no tenía sentido. En las pocas comunicaciones que tuve con mi familia jamás mencionaron un contacto o intento de comunicación con Bella. Y de todos los miembros de mi familia, Rosalie debía ser la que menos interés tendría en hablar con mi Bella.

Una fuerte corazonada me causó miedo. Seguí leyendo, un poco más veloz para acabar con esta incertidumbre.

**ONCEAVA CARTA**

**EL ATAQUE**

_Los días pasaban tan lentos ya no podía concentrarme en mis estudios. Por primera vez deseé que mi cumpleaños llegara pronto._

— _¿Isabella estas allí?— rayos era la voz de Annie._

— _Claro que pasa— dije sobresaltada_

— _Como que pasa, estamos en clase, ¿el Sr. Elliot te hizo una pregunta no lo oíste?_

— _¿Qué? No, ¿que preguntó?_

— _Olvídalo ya respondieron. ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto preocupada._

— _No es solo que estoy algo distraída— me excusé._

— _Presta más atención, si así empiezas el año no sé cómo vas a terminar._

_Annie tenía razón, habían pasado tres días desde que me llegó la nota de Rosalie y a pesar de que me había hecho el firme propósito de no pensar el ello me sorprendía siempre haciéndome mil preguntas sobre lo que Rose querría decirme._

_¿Vendría por cuenta propia? ¿La enviaría Carlisle? ¿O Edward?_

_No, esto era demasiado, no debía esperar nada. Cerraría mi mente y me obligaría a no pensar._

— _Bella, ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar para celebrar tu cumpleaños?— la voz de Jacob me saco de mi trance durante el almuerzo._

— _No Jacob, tengo planes, gracias— algunos días almorzaba con Jacob y Leah._

—_La chica vampiro te está tirando arroz Jake— Leah siempre buscaba la manera de molestar a Jacob._

— _No le estoy tirando nada, es sólo que tengo planes con mi novio— dije acentuando el titulo de novio. _

_Aunque todavía no lo habíamos hablado estaba segura que John estaría haciendo planes._

— _Pues deberías preguntarle, porque no fue eso lo que oí— dijo un tanto molesta._

— _Leah cierra la boca— dijo Jacob mirándola con severidad._

— _Si ya empezaste a cantar ¿Por qué no terminas Leah?— había algo que ella sabía y me estaba ocultando._

— _Es una sorpresa, eso es todo, pero mi amigo arrastrado aquí presente quería adelantarse a John pidiéndote una cena privada cuando se está planeando una celebración algo más abierta— dijo mirando con desprecio a su amigo_

— _No quiero nada de celebraciones, ni sorpresas ni regalos— dije elevando la voz_

— _Mira Bella, no me entusiasma organizarte nada, a mí solo me invitaron de relleno así que si quieres desquitarte anda con tus amigos, además hagan lo que hagan siempre será mejor que la última fiesta que te hicieron los chupasangres, al menos esta vez nadie te saltará encima— terminó de comer y se alejó muy enfadada._

— _¿Jake qué le pasa a Leah?— dije mirándolo._

— _Nada, ella es así. Ya sabes desde lo de Sam es una amargada, además creo que le molesta haya tanta gente pendiente de ti— dijo sonriendo_

— _¿Gente pendiente de mi?—eso era ridículo._

— _Tus amigos están planeando algo y son varios. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte y Sam también la llamó ayer para pedirle que te vigilara— dijo como si hubiera querido mantenerlo en secreto._

— _¿Sam le pidió a Leah que me vigilara?_

— _Bueno que esté alerta, mejor dicho, parece ser que han habido desapariciones en Chicago y eso ha puesto nervioso a Sam, su territorio está allá en la reserva pero él se mantiene informado siempre de lo que pasa alrededor sobre todo por aquí— su voz era seria._

— _¿Desapariciones aquí en Chicago?— pregunté horrorizada_

— _Bella podría ser cualquier cosa, pero Sam es un tanto desquiciado con lo de la protección. Yo estoy aquí no te pasará nada, pero al menor indicio tendré que comunicarme con él._

— _¿Quieres decir que tu manada vendría si hay indicios que Victoria anda cerca?_

— _Si es por ella o alguno más de su tipo, si. Pero si son las sanguijuelas Cullen yo me encargo._

— _Hola ¿Qué te sucede Bella?— no había escuchado llegar a John y me sobresalté un poco._

— _Nada John, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza— terminé de comer y salimos a caminar._

— _Sé que algo te preocupa lo puedo ver en tu semblante, has estado más de una hora conmigo y tu mirada es diferente. ¿No confías en mí?_

— _Claro que confío es solo que…_

— _Que no me quieres contar. Sé que no tiene que ver con los estudios, ni tu familia, ni siquiera con Jacob._

— _En serio no debes preocuparte. Es solo que me siento un poco extraña, nunca me ha gustado cumplir años y pienso en eso._

— _Hablando de eso ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar ese día?— dijo sonriendo._

— _¿En tu casa? ¿O vamos a necesitar un lugar más grande?— Pregunté conteniendo mi molestia_

— _¿Porque lo dices Bella?— trató de hacerse el desentendido._

— _Porque a lo mejor no cambemos y no me digas de que hablo, ya sé que planeas algo y sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas— le recriminé._

— _María te lo dijo ¿Verdad? Sabía que no podría…_

— _¿Ella también está implicada? ¿Estás organizando algo grande verdad? Y ni siquiera me consultaste si estaba de acuerdo._

— _No te molestes por favor, es sólo que quiero hacerte algo especial, ya que el año pasado…_

— _No tienes porque hacerlo._

—_Bella yo quiero hacerlo. Perdona por no decírtelo. Te prometo que solo seremos nosotros y nuestros amigos._

— _¿Entonces no invitaste también a Leah y Jacob?_

— _Sabía que no se iba a callar._

— _En realidad no fue él._

— _No creo que haya sido Leah, ella es muy reservada._

— _¿Leah reservada? Obviamente nunca has estado presente en nuestras conversaciones. Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puede llegar a decir._

— _Bella no seremos más de 10 personas, no es mucho. Y he separado mesas en el Fairmont, es un lugar precioso con una vista muy bonita del lago._

— _¿Dónde queda?_

— _En el gran parque (o parque Grant), he reservado la mejor mesa…_

_Me tensé, eso era demasiado cerca, aunque el parque era grande no tenía la más mínima duda de que Rosalie me encontrara._

— _¿Bella me oyes?_

— _Si, ¿A qué hora será?_

— _A las siete ¿Qué dices?_

— _Que sea a las ocho._

— _Buenos, no hay problema ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

— _Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos, tengo deberes— le dije y me fui a mi habitación. Tal vez podría hablar con Rosalie y luego ir a lo de la cena. Pero entonces Jacob se daría cuenta o podría tal vez sentirla estando cerca. Esto se complicaba mucho._

_._

"_En un día feliz, una niña nació y se llama Isabella…_

_¿Qué era todo ese ruido? Abrí los ojos y alrededor para encontrarme varias personas alrededor de mi cama. Me ruboricé. _

_¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Qué parte de "no me gustan las sorpresas" no entendían? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que cumplía 20 años? _

_El tiempo pasaba y me alejaba más de aquello que tanto quería. Si pudiera des hacer todo lo que he vivido en este lugar, no dudaría un instante, aunque eso signifique que no los hubiese conocido. _

_Pero el tiempo no se detiene. Sigue su curso. Era como querer apretar la arena en mis manos, se me estaba escapando y así apretara mas, no lo podría retener. _

_Para mí, era una cruel condena. Tal vez si no te hubiese conocido habría sido diferente, me habría conformado. ¿Pero cómo acostumbrarse a la penumbra después de haber contemplado la luz?.Como vivir entre sombras si has visto el resplandor. _

_No. Jamás podría ser como si nunca te hubiera conocido. Era vivir la vida de otra persona. No era mi vida, no eran mis sueños y no sería feliz así jamás…_

— _Bella no llores, por favor pequeña no queríamos que estés triste— dijo John enjugando una lágrima en mis mejillas._

— _Lo siento chicos es solo que me emocioné— mentí._

— _Queremos verte sonreír, hoy es un día especial para todos porque tu lo eres para nosotros— sentí los cálidos brazos de Annie_

— _Claro Isa, no sabíamos que podías ser tan emotiva— dijo María sonriendo –¡Oye tú! Deja esas bolsa en paz, ni siquiera cooperaste y ahora quieres comer gratis… — y diciendo esto salió de mi habitación a la salita común regañando a alguien._

— _Otra vez peleándose ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien ni siquiera hoy?— oí decir a Juliet_

— _¿Con quién pelea María? – pregunté a John que estaba más cerca de mí._

— _Con el perr…perdón con tu amigo Jacob— dijo divertido._

— _Bueno, salgamos de aquí para que Isabella pueda cambiarse, ven John hay que preparar el desayuno a ver si cabemos todos en la salita— Rachel me sonreía._

_Me puse lo primero que encontré y salí a desayunar, no habían suficientes sillones por eso los varones estaban sentados en el suelo, todos alrededor de la mesita de centro donde habían puesto todo lo que habían traído._

_Oí el sonido de un golpe._

— _¡Ya te dije que dejaras eso! Te comiste dos hace rato, ¿Qué no tienes modales?— Era María gritándole a Jacob después de haberle pegado en la mano._

— _Tengo más hambre que modales, ya va a ser las 8 de la mañana y anoche no cené— dijo Jacob apenado. —Ey Bella que bueno verte despierta— me dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_Era agradable ver allí a mis amigos, iniciando el día juntos pero no podía asegurar que lo termináramos de la misma manera. _

_No sabía que esperar del encuentro de esta noche. Probablemente nada._

_El día transcurrió lentamente, yo miraba la hora muy a menudo, _

_Era sábado, no tenia clases, me la pase arreglando mi habitación y limpiando. Como a las 5 pm John llegó por mí, hablo rápido con Annie y tocó mi puerta._

— _¿Bella nos vamos ya?—_

— _¿Tan temprano? Yo esperaba alcanzarlos a las ocho en punto— dije nerviosa._

— _Claro que sí, pero quería dar una vuelta antes contigo— y me tendió una caja_

—_No quiero sorpresas— le dije_

— _No le puedo decir eso a mi madre. Te envía esto y espera que pasemos a verla después de cenar— dijo tristemente_

— _Bueno, lo guardaré_

— _No, debes ponértelo, ella quiere vértelo puesto más tarde._

— _Está bien. Salgo enseguida y ya hablaremos— dije_

_Era un precioso vestido azul, corto y coqueto pero muy hermoso._

— _Estas preciosa— me dijo cuando salí a la salita y sus ojos se abrieron mucho._

— _John quería pedirte algo. Verás, necesito un tiempo a solas, quiero reflexionar, caminar un poco. Es una costumbre mía dar un paseo todos los años en esta fecha para hacer un balance de las cosas. Es un nuevo ciclo, un año se cierra y otro comienza, ¿me entiendes?_

— _Perfectamente, yo lo hago en mi ático. Pero creo que tú preferirías el aire libre ¿verdad?_

— _Claro solo unas vueltas y estaré a las ocho en el restaurante._

— _Bien, no hay problema ¿Te puedo llevar?_

— _No, prefiero hacerlo sola, si no te molesta._

— _Claro que no, entonces ve, pero te espero a las 7:30 en la fuente y así llegamos juntos al restaurante._

— _Bien allí te espero._

_Salí lo más rápido que pude. No sabía si tendría tiempo para llegar con John, pero confiaba que Rosalie me encontraría pronto y podríamos conversar libremente. Si es que lo que tenía que decirme era muy corto entonces habría tiempo hasta de meditar y serenarme. Lo necesitaría para actuar como si nada en la cena._

_Me tomó 15 minutos llegar al parque, seguí el camino habitual y no me desvié. El viento estaba en mi contra, eso haría más fácil que ella me encuentre. _

_Había en el parque más personas de las que esperaba, tome el camino que bordeaba el lago, que era menos concurrido._

_El paisaje era hermoso, el sol comenzaba a declinar, el cielo se volvía amarillo, naranja y rojo. El crepúsculo se acercaba._

"_Es la hora del crepúsculo. Es la hora más segura para nosotros. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche" _

_Tus palabras me vinieron a la memoria como si hubieran pasado años._

_Y recordé un día como hoy hace dos años mientras Carlisle curaba mis heridas: _

_"Ocurrió justo después del crepúsculo, cuando yo llegaba para relevar a los doctores que habían estado trabajando todo el día"_

_El día que Carlisle se vio obligado a salvarte. Porque yo jamás pensaré que estás muerto aun cuando tu corazón no se mueva, ni haya sangre en tus venas. _

_Un día hace más de 100 años, no lejos de aquí, bajo el mismo sol, más o menos por esta misma fecha, cerca de este mismo lago, tú vivías. Por eso vine a Chicago, no para alejarme, estaba claro. Vine para estar más cerca de ti, no sabía dónde estabas y quería acercarme a tu recuerdo, a tu vida mortal. _

_Era un hermoso día, aun para morir, sería feliz si esto fuese lo último que viera: el crepúsculo… igual que tu…_

_Unos ruidos detrás de mí me sacaron de mis pensamientos y mi corazón dio un vuelco. No me atrevía a mirar, las piernas no me obedecían, todo en mí se detuvo, mi respiración, mi corazón y aun mis pensamientos._

_Esperaba una voz, esperaba oír mi nombre, sea de quien sea esperaba que alguien llamara por mí. Escuche los pasos acercándose cada vez más…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué haces sola aquí?— Era la voz de Leah, con razón oí los pasos._

— _Estaba pensando un poco. Necesito estar a solas si no te importa._

— _No. Me quedo contigo. Jake vendrá en un momento— dijo duramente._

— _Leah, no te estoy pidiendo un favor. Déjame sola._

— _¿A quién esperas Bella? ¿Por qué mientes y te alejas así de todos sin protección?_

— _No necesito protección—_

— _Claro, no necesitas que te protejan de tus chupasangres favoritos_

— _¿Que dices?_

— _Crees que soy tonta, yo también bailé con Antón la semana pasada. Era muy sutil el aroma pero pude percibirlo. Desde ese día no te perdemos de vista, sabemos que algo planeas por eso rompiste lo que te dio él ¿verdad? Como puedes poner en peligro a tus amigos de esa forma. ¡Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco!_

— _Tu no me conoces Leah no tienes idea…_

— _Claro que no tengo idea, como voy a tenerla. Eres una desquiciada amante de chupasangres, por muchos años mi raza ha mantenido a la gente tranquila y libre de los peligros. Pero a los niños le encanta jugar con fuego, les atrae el peligro._

— _¿Crees que eso hacia? ¿Que jugaba con fuego?_

— _¿Me vas a decir que lo amabas? En serio ¿Cómo puedes querer a un monstruo? Acaso tu madre nunca te enseñó a temerle al cuco (el hombre de la bolsa, del saco, etc.)_

— _Tú no lo conociste, no sabes nada de ellos, no has oído sus historias, ni sabes lo que sufren. ¿Cómo puedes llamarles monstruos si tu raza también lo es?— le grite con rabia_

— _Nosotros no matamos personas. Las protegemos—_

— _Ellos tampoco lo hacen y me ha protegido muy bien—_

— _¿Por eso casi te matan en su propia casa? ¿Crees que te pueden proteger? Si fue por eso mismo que se marcharon, para no tener que darse el trabajo de hacerlo. No sé porque no te convirtieron en una de ellos, nos hubieran evitado el trabajo de cuidarte. Tú no entiendes o eres una idiota. Estar cerca de ellos es una maldición. Ningún humano puede escapar ileso, una vez que te enteras estas condenado. _

— _Yo quise ser una de ellos— susurré._

— _¿Qué? Eres una reverenda egoísta. Tienes un padre que te espera, una madre que te necesita. Sólo piensas en ti, en seguir a esos miserables chupasangres. Yo pensaba darte una noticia que creí te interesaría pero no te importa tu patética obsesión por esos bichos._

— _¿Contarme qué? Vamos ya suéltalo, termina de una vez, para poder irme de aquí — le grité._

— _Si tanto quieres ser una de ellos para que quieres saberlo, para que quieres saber de tu familia humana._

—_Vamos Leah te mueres por decirlo, suéltalo de una vez._

— _Creí que te alegrarías por Charlie._

— _¿Charlie? ¿Que tiene él que ver en esto?_

— _No tiene que ver con esto, deja de pensar en ti. Tu padre y mi madre… parece que se entienden. Por eso vine aquí, quería darles espacio, una oportunidad. Ellos han pasado muchas cosas, Charlie ha estado solo por años sufriendo por tu loca madre y mi mamá ha vuelto a sonreír. No sé qué pasará pero espero que sean felices._

— _¿Charlie?— Eso no me lo esperaba. Mi padre siempre había evitado a las mujeres después de mamá, yo había llegado a pensar que siempre estaría solo._

— _Y mírate. Tu aquí, tratando de seguir a esa chusma. Ahora me vas a decir a quien esperas. Es él. ¿Acaso volvió por ti? Solo responde porque me desagrada ser tu niñera_

— _No lo seas, por mi puedes marcharte._

— _Quiero saber, si es tu chupasangre, te dejo sola, aunque Jake y toda la manada me mate. Respóndeme que no quiero hacer mal tercio. Si es él, si es tu sanguijuela me voy. Si lo amas nadie tiene derecho a apartarlos— su ojos brillaron, su voz era severa._

— _¿Lo dices en serio Leah?— pregunté asombrada._

— _¿Bella, estas esperando a Edward?— La voz de John me sorprendió, salió detrás de un árbol, al parecer había oído algo de la conversación, se veía triste._

— _No— respondí _

— _No tengo tiempo para jugar. Entonces salgamos de aquí— Leah se veía nerviosa_

— _¿Bella a quien esperas?— Pregunto John._

_Debía confesar, quizás tuviera una oportunidad de poder ver a Rosalie, aunque dudaba que se acercara a mí con ellos presentes._

— _Espero a su hermana._

— _Entonces no es seguro, ¡muévanse! Gritó Leah _

— _Leah espera— dijo John mirándola –tal vez debamos dejarla o asegurarnos de que su hermana no sea peligrosa._

— _Por favor, no es seguro, quizás nos ataque, al menos vete tú, yo me quedo con Bella._

_La voz de Leah había cambiado, su rencor de hace un momento había desaparecido, su voz era otra, recordé lo que dijo John a cerca de ella, la llamó reservada, pero Leah no era si para nada, ella se comportaba diferente con él._

— _Yo me quedaré con Bella— dijo él_

— _No— gritó ella. – Tú te vas de aquí, no debiste seguirme…_

— _Bonsoir Bella. Cuanto tiempo sin verte— Una voz fría me sobresaltó. _

_Levante la vista y vi a la figura de un hombre de cabellos negros y piel olivácea. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente. Laurent. _

_¿Había sido él quien me envió aquel mensaje? ¿Qué es lo que quería de mí? Pensé que estaba viviendo en Alaska con las Denali. Tal vez allí había visto a los Cullen. No podía ver sus ojos con caridad porque estaba contra el sol que empezaba a ocultarse y todo el horizonte era rojo. Sus ojos medirían si era peligroso, esperaba que fueran de un dorado intenso._

_Leah se tensó y se puso en posición de ataque._

— _¡Llévatela de aquí!— gritó hacia John._

— _No te vamos a dejar sola— dijo él._

_Laurent sonrió, eso me causó escalofríos. Parecía hambriento._

— _¡Bella que modales! ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?— dijo Laurent._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?— dije tratando de no parecer nerviosa aunque mi voz me traicionaba_

— _Ayudando a una amiga. Me he civilizado. Y parece que tu también. ¿Un nuevo noviecito?— miró a John. –Y una apetitosa…— absorbió una bocanada de aire y su rostro cambió._

— _Con que una hija de la luna…— en su voz había… ¿miedo?_

— _¿Laurent? ¿Por qué tardas tanto con mi bocadillo?— Otra fría voz me estremeció, su andar felino y su melena roja me paralizaron. _

_Victoria. _

_Había sido ella. Me había estado siguiendo. Fue ella todo el tiempo, con Antón, los crímenes de Chicago, la nota._

— _Complicaciones querida, tenemos una ligera complicación fácilmente superable— se apartó para que viera a Leah._

— _Siempre con la gente incorrecta Bella, cuando aprenderás— dijo mirándome._

— _¿Que quieres Victoria? ¿No puedes tener una vida propia? ¿Por qué debes seguir la mía por todo el país? Ya te dije que Edward no me ama y no creo…_

— _Pero viniste. Eso me demuestra algo. Tengo una teoría. ¿Quién es tu amiguito? Se ve apetitoso—John que me tenía abrazada._

— _Soy su novio. Aléjense de ella— Gritó John._

_Victoria y Laurent sonrieron y se miraron un momento. Leah se puso frente a nosotros y se adelantó un paso dispuesta a atacar._

— _Yo quiero ese bombón— dijo Victoria a Laurent._

— _Las damas primero. Déjame a mí la chica lobo— los dos se agazaparon._

_Ya no podía mas, estaba temblando, yo conocía esa postura, se preparaban. No era una opción correr. _

_John estaba delante de mí, Leah dos pasos más hacia ellos y con los brazos extendidos. Sabía que no podría ella sola con los dos vampiros, seguíaí de pie, no había entrado en fase y no sabía porque. ¿Sería por John?_

_Victoria dio unos pasos, nos rodeo. Laurent la siguió al lado contrario. Nos estaban acorralando. Seriamos presa fácil y todo por mi culpa, realmente era egoísta al haber metido en esto a mis amigos. _

_Victoria atacó primero, hacia John. Leah saltó hacia ella y se interpuso en su camino. Mi vista se volvió a Laurent que saltaba también hacia nosotros. John me empujó hacia atrás y caí, Laurent alcanzó a empujarlo contra un árbol y cuando venía por mi vi otro cuerpo interponerse entre nosotros. Un lobo de pelaje rojizo. _

_Jacob había llegado. _

_Corrí hacia John, estaba inconsciente, se había golpeado la cabeza y sentí su sangre cuando trataba de moverlo. Eso pareció enfurecer mas la batalla. Me volví y vi, ya no uno, sino dos lobos luchando. El otro lobo o debería decir loba, era más pequeña. _

_Victoria era muy fuerte ya la había derribado dos veces. La tercera vez la tiró contra una roca y Leah no se levantó. Me tomó un respiro darme cuenta que Victoria estaba junto a mí. Jacob aun no terminada con Laurent._

— _He venido para hablar, pero esto lo hace más interesante— me tomó en sus brazos y corrió conmigo. _

_Pude sentir un golpe a través del cuerpo de Victoria y caímos, lo último que vi fue a Jacob y Victoria cuerpo a cuerpo y a lo lejos, a Leah delante del cuerpo de John protegiéndolo de Laurent, mis ojos se cerraban, casi no podía respirar._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**EDWARD **

No había marcha atrás, ahora lo comprendía, aunque diera mi existencia por haber estado a su lado para defenderla, era un simple espectador en sus recuerdos.

Si el arrepentimiento matara habría dejado de existir en este mismo momento.

Bella. Mi preciosa Bella.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pude dejarte así?

Encontraste buenas personas pero el pasado no te dejaba atrás y eso era mi culpa.

Aquel día que me fui del colegio, cuando no podía hacerle frente al deseo que tenía de acabar contigo, debí haberme marchado para siempre. Debí haberte dejado. Tuve tantas oportunidades y fui tan egoísta.

Entrar en tu vida fue lo peor que había hecho.

No.

Lo peor ha sido dejarte sola todo este tiempo.

Victoria era más astuta de lo que pensé y Laurent no se había regenerado en Denali. Hubiese querido matarlos con mis propias manos.

Los lobos ayudaban otra vez, que extraño magnetismo tenía Bella, para encontrarse con tantas criaturas y estar a punto de morir tantas veces.

Busque las siguientes cartas, desesperado por saber cómo se libró de ese ataque. Ya no eran tan largas. Ahora eran escritos más cortos, sintetizados, hechos con mucha rapidez.

**DOCEAVA CARTA**

_El plan de Sam funcionó, yo no lo sabía, Jake me lo había ocultado todo este tiempo. La manada llegó y los rodearon, actuaron perfectamente coordinados. Hicieron lo que pudieron, casi no ayudé en nada, como siempre fui un estorbo._

_Estaba esperando que John despertara. Él llevó la peor parte en esto. Era tan frágil y aún así había intentado defendernos. Era muy valiente. No sé cuanto sabía, quizás al despertar haga muchas preguntas. Sam nos había advertido sobre lo que deberíamos decirle. _

_Llevaba tres días en el hospital, era casi medio día cuando un rayo de sol le dio en el rostro y abrió los ojos. Tan hermosos, de un verde esmeralda, brillantes._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar, pensé que lo perdería y no pude evitar abrazarle._

_Dos días después le dieron de alta, aunque no lo festejamos debido a los sucesos, pero yo estaba feliz hasta donde podía estarlo. El golpe de John ocasionó que no recordara muchos detalles ni algunas cosas en los últimos meses, era como si hubiera perdido una parte de su vida. No hablaba mucho y yo estuve lo más que podía cerca de él. Afortunadamente no preguntó mucho, al menos sobre el ataque. _

_Jake regresó la semana siguiente pero no quería que le mencionáramos lo ocurrido, se volvió un ser amargado y siempre estaba solo. Yo no quería decirle nada ya que sus reacciones me ponían furiosa. Se culpaba de todo, de no haber montado guardia a tiempo, de no haber hecho lo suficiente. No le entendía, se fue alejando poco a poco y se dio de lleno a los deportes de la universidad. Jugaba para los Toros, era lógico, alguien con esa fuerza sería bienvenido en cualquier lugar. _

_Una año había pasado desde el ataque John y yo estábamos saliendo, a veces se mostraba ausente, traté de ser comprensiva y callarme, por dentro me estaba muriendo. Hubiera preferido sus preguntas, contarle todo y acabar de una vez con tantos secretos._

_Nuestra primera noche fue especial, era el primer hombre en mi vida. Di un paso muy importante con él. Fue todo lo que había imaginado, dulce y apasionado. Pero no pudimos conectarnos de un modo más profundo. Debo aceptar que fue sólo pasional. Pero era algo, quizás ya me estaba ganando su corazón. _

_Era su último año en la universidad y esperaba que con el transcurrir del tiempo nuestra relación se hiciera más estrecha y que hiciéramos planes para el futuro. Planes juntos, en algún lugar nuestro, donde podamos vivir felices._

_Se hizo cargo de los negocios de su familia y pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado, eso hizo que nuestro romance decayera. _

_Tenía la esperanza de que el verano que estuviéramos en Forks las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros. _

_Charlie y Sue ya vivían juntos y habían agrandado la casa. Apenas estuvimos una semana ya que la madre de John enfermó y él regresó a Chicago. _

_En mi último año de universidad me presenté a un programa de becas al extranjero y gané una para Londres, era una oportunidad única y no quería desaprovecharla. John no puso objeciones, en el fondo me habría gustado que si lo hiciera._

_Londres era tan húmedo como Forks aunque no hacía tanto frío. John venía a verme tan seguido como podía y cada vez que algún negocio reclamara su presencia aquí. Pero con el tiempo yo sentía que nuestra relación era cada vez más distante. Me dedique a estudiar mucho y a conocer algunos lugares importantes para mí como Irlanda y Escocia._

_Compartía habitación con una francesa, Dyana, nos hicimos muy amigas y teníamos planes de vivir un año en Paris antes de regresar a América. Cuando le conté mis planes a John se entristeció un poco pero lo entendió. Cuando el semestre llegó a su fin nos mudamos a un apartamento que había sido de uno de los ex esposos de la madre de Dyana cerca del Boulevard San Germain en Paris. Pero el costo de vida era muy alto así que buscamos trabajo, era una zona muy comercial con muchos bares y cafés. Mi francés era muy pobre, me costó encontrar algo decente. _

_John y yo tuvimos una discusión cuando vino a verme. No recuerdo ya el motivo. Terminamos nuestra relación. Me sentía completamente sola y desesperada. Era como si otra vez no supiera a donde pertenecía. Todos estos años yo esperaba una señal por su parte, me sentía querida pero no amada esperando una propuesta que no llegó._

_Ese verano en un bar conocí a Xavier, un artista que me llevó a conocer a fondo Paris, se mudó conmigo ya que Dyana viajó por un tiempo a Lyon por una herencia que le legaron. Vivimos 6 meses maravillosos, sus encantos eran inigualables, él sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica, sus palabras eran miel en mis oídos. Pero como todo francés pronto encontró otras distracciones y su corazón de poeta era muy grande para una sola musa. _

_Y allí estaba otra vez sola, entonces quise volver a casa. Al único lugar dónde podía sentir que no sobraba. Reconstruiría los pedazos rotos de mi vida. Volvería a levantarme, una vez más._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**EDWARD **

Era una carta muy corta y discreta. ¿Acaso tenía la sensación que había querido ahorrarme detalles sobre sus nuevas experiencias?

Solo unas líneas para contarme cosas tan importantes. Fueron más de 5 cartas para explicar su primer año de universidad y solo unas palabras para varios años.

¿Había cambiado tanto? ¿Eso era convertirse en un adulto?

Algo que yo no había experimentado porque siempre tendría esta edad, no podía entenderlo.

Me sentía celoso, debo reconocerlo, fue fácil tragarlo de esta manera sin detalles y eso se lo agradecía.

Cuantas veces quise ser yo el primero en su vida como lo había sido en su primer beso y su primer suspiro, el primer baile… el primer amor, como ella lo era para mí. Me daba cuenta de que ella cambiaba, se hacía mujer, una mujer muy hermosa y sola.

Vivió con un poeta, en Paris, eso no podía ni imaginarlo. Pensé que sería John el que obtuviera su mano y la cuidaría siempre. Confié en eso desde el principio, pero al parecer la vida tiene múltiples caminos y sentía que Bella se estaba perdiendo en ellos.

Tome otro papel más, otra carta, aunque ésta parecía arrancada de algún cuaderno.

Ya solo quedaban dos más y las otras…las que le escribieron esos tipos.

**TRECEAVA CARTA**

_Me despertaba antes del amanecer. Algunas noches apenas dormía. _

_Veía el cielo aclarando afuera, comenzaba a amanecer, sería un día con lluvia, gris, como mi vida._

_Regresé a Forks, Charlie estaba más retraído que de costumbre, apenas hablaba conmigo._

_Sam ya se había casado y tenía dos hijos con Emily. Felices ellos que eran el uno para el otro._

_Yo no veía a John hacía más de un año y no tenía intenciones de buscarle, él tampoco trató de contactarse conmigo. _

_Tuve dos propuestas de trabajo en Chicago pero no quería volver allí. Acepté enseñar en un instituto en Port Ángeles, era un lugar con más movimiento que Forks. Igual de gris y oscuro pero con más gente._

_Volví a ver a Jacob, por ese entonces, él trabajaba cerca del instituto y comenzamos a salir. Intentamos llevarnos bien y al principio pareció funcionar. Me mudé a su departamento y pude terminar ese año académico con ciertos altibajos. Pero me ahogaba vivir con él, las peleas eran cosa de diario y no me apetecía soportar su odioso carácter. Más que sus palabreas eran sus silencios, lo que nunca se atrevía a decir, siempre dejaba sus comentarios hirientes a medias. Parecía culparme de todo lo que sucedía, me reclamaba por algo que yo ya no podía cambiar. Se había convertido en un amargado y me estaba amargando la vida a mí._

_Mi necesidad de viajar era más fuerte. De alejarme de todo esto que conocía. De comenzar otra vez. Siempre mi vida es eso, comenzar y recomenzar, como si no encajara en ninguna parte, la vida se negaba a mostrarme el lugar correcto para mí._

_Así que cansada otra vez de andas y andar, una mañana sin despedirme de nadie tomé mis cosas y me mudé a Brasil. Lejos de toda la gente que conocía, esperaba hacerme un lugar en una tierra desconocida._

_Me establecí en Río de Janeiro, el idioma no fue tan complicado y el clima era exquisito, podía ver el sol cada día. Y los altos acantilados me hacían recordar Forks. Disfruté mucho, era como un paraíso aunque no estaba completo ya que siempre en mi vida faltaba algo. _

_Y un día en que ya no esperaba mucho de la vida, John apareció en mi puerta. Una larga historia llegaba a su fin. El largo recorrido dando tumbos había terminado. Los sinsabores, los resentimientos y la culpa se habían desvanecido. Mi vida tendría cauce ahora, lo sabía._

_Al mes siguiente, sin familiares, ni amigos, ni testigos, nos casamos en una preciosa iglesia de Salvador, un pueblito de Río. No usé un vestido blanco ya que en mi vida nada había sido tradicional._

_Pasamos los dos meses siguientes viajando en una luna de miel interminable, conocimos cuanto pudimos de ese hermosos e inmenso país. Yo hacía de traductora porque él no ponía empeño en aprender esta lengua._

_Cada día era diferente, lleno de vitalidad y encanto. Nunca me cansaré de este maravilloso hombre, valió la pena pasar por todos los sinsabores de mi vida para poder estar para siempre a su lado._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

**EDWARD**

Esto es lo que temía leer en algún momento. Saber que me había olvidado, que la había perdido para siempre.

Todos mis temores estaban confirmados.

Yo solo era un recuerdo muy lejano. Ya no habría más Bella y Edward, nunca más.

Y tendría que pasar el resto de mi existencia amando un recuerdo de algo que pudo haber sido.

Debería recordármelo siempre, esto es lo mejor para ella, olvidó y encontró el amor, otro amor. Los humanos olvidan pronto, nada hay en ellos para siempre, nada que dure eternamente

.

¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Ya no había ningún lugar en el mundo en el que pudiera ser feliz.

Ya no era parte de nada ni de nadie.

He oído que el amor es más fuerte que todo, entonces al menos el mío lo seria.

Yo la seguiría amando hasta que ella muera y tal vez aun después.

Sólo debía asegurarme de que era feliz y estaba bien. Sólo eso. No dejaría que me viera ni que supiera que alguna vez volví.

Decidí leer las otras cartas, las de ellos, sus pretendientes, antes de terminar con la última de Bella. Esa sería con la que acabaría.

La última carta de Bella y luego me marcharía tan lejos como .

_Querida Bella:_

_Eres la persona más especial que he conocido, eres fantástica y divertida. _

_Sé que pasas momentos duros pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras. _

_Si necesitas un amigo ahí estaré para ti. _

_Si necesitas tan sólo alguien para acompañarte también puedes contar conmigo. _

_Veo como cada día tu mirada está triste, no tiene porque ser así Bella. Aquí estoy y siempre estaré para ti._

_Acepta salir conmigo a cenar este sábado. Hay un restaurante precioso en Port Ángeles al que me gustaría llevarte. _

_Date una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz o al menos dame una para poder intentar que sonrías. _

_Hablé con tu padre y él está de acuerdo, solo espero tu respuesta._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Mike N._

_Mi querida Bella_

_Sé que la pasamos bien en la cena de ayer. _

_Vi que sonreías y eso me hizo abrigar esperanzas, quizás me estoy haciendo un lugar en tu corazón. _

_Sé que es pronto decirlo por tu parte claro, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. _

_Quiero que seas mi novia. Yo te haré olvidar cualquier cosa que hayas vivido antes. _

_Ya sabes que aunque anduviste con las personas equivocadas eso se puede rectificar, _

_Yo nunca te lo recordaré y viviré para hacerte feliz._

_Espero tu pronta respuesta pero no quiero presionarte. Sé que podré hacerte feliz._

_Mike N._

EDWARD POV

Newton era sin duda el tipo más molesto de la secundaria, no tardó nada en lanzarse sobre ella como si fuera una presa. Es lo que siempre vi en la mente de todos estos niños de Forks.

_Bella_

_Perdóname por favor, se que anoche fui un imbécil y no me fije en tus sentimientos. _

_Dame una nueva oportunidad. Tienes toda la razón y ese golpe me lo merecía. _

_Pero de verdad quiero ayudarte. Sé que quieres mejorar en deportes y podemos intentarlo, tienes mi palabra de que lo que ocurrió no volverá a pasar a menos que tú quieras. _

_No volveré a comportarme así. Déjame enmendar mis errores. Y tal vez al final del año pueda llevarte de mi brazo al baile de graduación. Es mi gran sueño._

_¿Qué dices? ¿Me perdonas?_

_Te dedicaré el último partido, serás mi inspiración y ganaremos la copa._

_Espero ansioso tu perdón y nos pondremos a trabajar en deportes._

_Te espero mañana en el gimnasio._

_TYLER_

EDWARD

Si que fue un imbécil, tratar de besar a Bella. Y todo lo que quería era una revancha por su frustrado baile del año anterior, por cómo lo traté.

_Preciosa Bella_

_Has cambiado mucho lo sé muy bien. Te alejas más cada vez y pronto te perderé para siempre. _

_Sé que he sido más que un apoyo, un estorbo. _

_Te he culpado todo este tiempo por algo que sabía qué harías. _

_Sé que siempre lo amarás pero alguna vez abrigué las esperanzas que pudieras quererme. _

_Yo me enamoré de ti, quise que me escogieras porque podía darte algo que él nunca podría. Una vida. _

_Te dejaré partir ahora, fue tu elección y respeto eso, jamás podré considerarte una enemiga así tenga que luchar contra lo que soy. _

_Deseo que seas feliz. De todo corazón._

_Jacob_

EDWARD

Ella mencionó que vivió con Jacob un tiempo y que solían pelear mucho, ¿Sería esta su despedida? No parecía un hombre amargado sino alguien con un profundo dolor.

¿Si tanto la amaba porque no la retuvo? Ya no había nada que los separara.

Tal vez era por John. Eso tenía lógica.

_Bella_

_Estoy tan confundido por lo que pasó, mis recuerdos son muy borrosos. ¿Dónde estás?_

_En mis pesadillas aparecen unos ojos rojos, aterradores. Personas que no eran humanas. Querían hacerte daño ¿Por qué?_

_Y nada de lo que me explicaste antes me había preparado para eso. _

_Trataré de no buscar más explicaciones si tú no quieres, no te preguntaré nada._

_Quiero que sepas que en ese momento en el parque sentí un impulso incontrolable de protegerte, aunque en ello se me fuera la vida, no sé que era, no sé si esto es amistad, ya no sé ni lo que siento, todo es tan confuso y este hospital lo es más, nadie me dice nada. _

_Sé que ahora no puedo verte por eso te escribo esto, espero que ella te la pueda entregar. Leah se ha portado muy bien conmigo y pronto me darán de alta por favor ven en cuanto leas esto. _

_Bella, ven conmigo._

_John_

EDWARD

Esto debe haberlo escrito en cuanto despertó después del ataque, pensé que Bella había estado con él allí.

Ese deseo de protegerla yo lo conocía muy bien, debió ser en ese momento cuando supo que la amaba. Yo también lo supe de ese modo, porque la protegería con mi vida.

A él no le importaba con que seres tuviera que enfrentarse por ella. Era afortunado, al final había conseguido su amor y más que eso, había logrado una vida con mi Bella, algo por lo que yo diera mi inmortalidad.

Ahora estaba seguro que no podría volver verla, quizás no sería capaz de refrenar mis impulsos de mirarle a los ojos. Ellos eran felices, se amaban y yo no debería estar aquí, ni arriesgar su futuro.

Oí un motor a lo lejos, no me había dado cuenta que había amanecido hace algunas horas.

Tomé la última carta de Bella, sabiendo que con eso tendría que marcharme para siempre.

Tal vez debería dejarla y no leerla, podrían ser narraciones de su vida de casada y de sus hijos, si es que los tuvo.

Pero había llegado hasta aquí y ya no había marcha atrás.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**ULTIMA CARTA**

_Regresamos a Chicago cuando la madre de John murió, nos instalamos en un nuevo y moderno apartamento de tres habitaciones, John vendió la vieja casa de su madre. _

_Llevábamos más de dos años casados y aunque queríamos tener familia no era posible aun. Creí que otra vez el destino me recordaba que la felicidad no era para mí._

_Nos recomendaron un nuevo médico e iniciamos el tratamiento, no entendía porque era tan difícil tener un bebé, siempre supe que había algo malo conmigo. _

_Después de un año de intentos fallidos y de frustraciones, al fin se vieron los resultados. Esperaba un bebé. _

_Fue muy duro llevar ese embarazo a término, prácticamente viví en el hospital el último mes. _

_Y esa primavera nació nuestro primer hijo. _

_Tenía los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre y era su viva imagen. Me sentí tan feliz._

_Charlie, Sue y Seth vinieron desde Forks a vernos. Y aunque todos propusieron muchos nombres para mi bebé, yo sólo había pensado en uno. El nombre de mi padre. John no se opuso, me apoyó en todo momento. _

_Nuestro bebé creció muy rápido, tenía 4 años cuando sin pensarlo y sin necesitar un nuevo tratamiento esperaba mi segundo hijo. _

_Este nuevo embarazo nos trajo más felicidad aún, fue tan sencillo, sin ninguna complicación ni molestia, ya sentía que esta pequeña sería un verdadero ángel. _

_Nació en setiembre y aunque me opuse, John la bautizó como Isabella. Nuestra familia estaba completa._

_Pasamos las fiestas siempre aquí en Forks o en La Push, en Chicago no tenemos más familia. _

_Me siento feliz y tengo todo lo que quiero. Fue difícil, a veces pienso que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes pero ya todo quedó atrás, sólo es un mal recuerdo que a veces puedo ver en mis sueños o en mis pesadillas._

EDWARD POV

Mi corazón muerto estaba destrozado.

"_Sólo es un mal recuerdo que a veces puedo ver en mis sueños o en mis pesadillas"_

¿Eso era yo ahora? ¿En eso se convirtió nuestro amor?

No creí que encontraría su corazón libre, ni siquiera esperaba encontrarla sola, pero que ya no sienta ni una pizca de lo que una vez sintió, eso me dolía.

¿Por qué había escrito esto? ¿Acaso para torturarme? ¿Para hacerme más miserable aún de lo que ya me sentía?

Estaba tan confundido y envuelto en mis emociones que no me di cuenta hasta que oí la puerta principal abrirse.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Me quedé completamente quieto tratando de oír lo más posible. Su esencia no me llegó, así que debían ser otras personas.

Oí los pasos pequeños y rápidos, sus corazones latían aprisa. Dos niños. Detrás de ellos pasos de un adulto, pisadas fuertes. Un hombre. Y detrás de él pasos más lentos y pensamientos confusos y simples. Charlie.

"_Quiero ver tele, ya es hora de mi programa"_ eran los pensamientos de un niño.

— Tengo hambre papá— escuchaba ahora su voz.

— ¿Princesita también tienes hambre?— la voz de un hombre.

_"Seguro que si la tienes jugaste mucho"_ y esos sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si papi, puedo ayudarte?— oí la dulce voz de una niña.

Escuché sus pasitos rápidos, trastabilló y cayó sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cariño estás bien?- era la voz de Charlie que corrió hacia ella.

Mi corazón dio un salto al oír su nombre pero recordé inmediatamente, su segunda hija se llamaba Isabella, Charlie seguro que debía llamarla Bella.

Oí el sollozo ahogado de la niña. Alguien la levantó del suelo.

— ¿John puedes traerme el botiquín del baño del segundo piso?- pidió el abuelo.

Oí pasos que subían la escalera, el baño estaba frente a esta habitación, aunque la puerta estaba con llave no pude evitar ponerme en alerta.

Los pasos llegaron y salieron tan rápido como podía para un humano.

_"Esta pequeña es tan torpe como ella. ¡Cómo me la recuerda!"_ los pensamientos llenaron su mente y apareció la imagen de mi Bella en un lugar con muchos pabellones, una mochila al hombro, leyendo un libro mientras caminaba distraída.

— ¡Ay, abuelito, me duele!— decía la pequeña. –Papi ¿Por qué no viene mamá?

— Se quedó en La Push hija, tenía que conversar con el tío Jacob y la tía María.

— ¿Papá su bebito es muy lindo no?— volvió a preguntarle

— Si mi amor- le respondió. _"Quien iba a pensar que ese par que siempre peleaban iban a acabar juntos"_ pensó aquel hombre, pude ver la imagen de Jacob en una fiesta, bailando con una chica de piel aceitunada y cabellos negros ondulados, esa debía ser María, la compañera de habitación de Bella en la universidad.

Durante un buen rato solo oí pensamientos sueltos y frases cortas

_"¿Por qué tarda tanto la comida?"_ el niño.

_"Ya no me acordaba de cómo curar estas heridas"_ Charlie.

_"Pan, queso, jamón, para mi princesa uno trozo de pastel"_ Ese debía ser John. El mismo John de la universidad, el que la protegió con su vida, su esposo. Lo tenía tan cerca. El hombre que tiene lo que yo tanto soñé.

En mi vano egoísmo había pensado que tal vez Bella me esperaría, que la ventana abierta era para mí. Que todavía me amaba.

Afuera empezó a llover copiosamente y no podía entender que hacía yo aquí.

Estaba sentado en el suelo debajo de la ventana, con las cartas aún en mis manos.

Debería irme, lo sabía, no dejaría que me viera pero al menos quería sentir su esencia una vez más, embriagarme de ese olor tan querido y a la vez tan desesperadamente enloquecedor.

Estaba seguro que podría soportarlo. Tal vez oír su voz, sentir sus pasos.

Un auto a lo lejos se acercaba. ¿Sería ella?

Rápidamente tomé la primera carta, que parecía más reciente que las demás, eso no lo había notado y la volvía a leer

"_Espero que te hayas distraído suficiente porque la "coladera" mente humana que tengo no te ha podido olvidar y he puesto mucha voluntad en hacerlo._

_Quisiste ofrecerme una vida sin ti y he vivido al máximo pero no puedo agradecértelo ya que también te llevaste mi alegría._

_Pero al fin, contigo o sin ti el tiempo ha pasado. Mi vida humana que tanto deseabas preservar, al fin de mis días quiero ofrecerte un balance final de todo lo ocurrido y de todo aquello que tú querías que viviera. Espero que te haga feliz, eso sería un consuelo, porque a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia pasar por todo esto"_

¿Pero por qué habría escrito todo esto?, si al final me olvidó, consiguió una familia, hijos.

¿Acaso me recordaba aún?

Sentí el auto estacionarse en frente. El cuerpo no me respondía. Me repuse, tomé las cartas para ponerlas otra vez en la caja como si nunca hubieran sido leídas.

Si todo esto era para mí, entonces aún me recordaba. ¿Sino porque se habría tomado tantas molestias en dejarme algo?

Ya no sabía que pensar. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Ordené las cartas como en un inicio y me dispuse a dejarlas en su lugar, pero de pronto vi un pequeño papel en el cual no me había fijado, lo tomé rápidamente e introduje las cartas en orden.

Oí abrirse la puerta, contuve la respiración por un momento, quería aspirar su aroma en una sola inspiración cuando estuviera más cerca.

Sentí unos pasos pequeños que corrían.

— Mami, mami, te extrañé— grito la pequeña

— ¿Harry no saludas a tu madre?— Era la voz de John.

¿Harry? ¿Su hijo mayor no se llamaba Charlie?

— Déjalo amor, ya hablaré con él— esa no era la voz de Bella, no era la voz que recordaba, no era la voz que tanto había añorado y esperado.

Aspiré con cuidado, lentamente. Ese no era su aroma.

La mujer que había llegado no era ella, no era mi Bella.

Tome el papel que tenía en la mano, lentamente lo levante a la altura de mis ojos.

"_Si no me amas. ¿Por qué has vuelto?_

_Dímelo mirándome de frente. _

_Sabrás donde hallarme. _

_Donde termina la vida de los humanos. _

_Dónde descansan eternamente."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

**EDWARD **

Me quedé petrificado _"donde descansan eternamente"._

No. Bella no pudo haber… ella no…

Salí veloz, no me importaba si me veían o me escuchaban. Sentí la lluvia empaparme. Todavía tenía aquel papel aferrado a mis manos.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? No comprendía, no quería aceptar nada aún. Mi mente era un hervidero de ideas.

Me tomó 3 minutos llegar allí. Al cementerio de Forks.

Pasé mi vista por todas las tumbas, me detuve una milésima de segundo en nombres conocidos. Newton, Stanley…

Swan. La vi. En el extremo sur, alejada de todas las demás estaba una lápida de mármol blanco.

Llegué frente a ella.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Caí de rodillas. Bella, mi Bella. No podía ser. ¡No!.

¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Después de tener a su hija? ¿Esa mujer era la nueva esposa de John?

Había vivido muy poco tiempo. Aquellas imágenes que formé a través de sus cartas me llegaron de golpe, el colegio, los lobos, la universidad, la casa de los Masen, el ataque, los viajes, su boda, sus hijos.

Me acerque temblando. Toqué el frío mármol, debajo del cual yacía la persona que más amaba.

Jamás diría que la amé eso sería una mentira. La amaría por toda la eternidad.

¿Por qué no regresé antes? Desde cuando...cuanto tiempo hacía desde que ella….

Recorrí con mis dedos sobre su nombre: Isabella Marie Swan

_"Las lagrimas más tristes que se lloran sobre las tumbas son por las palabras que nunca se dijeron"_

1988—2008

¿Qué? 2008 ¿Sólo 20 años?

No comprendía. Debía haber un error aquí. Ella vivió más, por lo menos unos 15 años más.

"_las palabras que nunca se dijeron…"_

"_Si no me amas. ¿Por qué has vuelto?..."_

No entendía nada, quería llorar, quería gritar.

"_Si no me amas. ¿Por qué has vuelto?..."_

Ya no importaba nada, ella no existía. ¿Por qué volví?

Quise hablar pero no podía articular palabra, sólo estaba allí de rodillas frente a esa tumba. ¿Qué le podía decir?

Sólo una palabra salió de mi boca.

_"Perdóname"_

Seguí allí sin poder hacer nada ya.

"_Si no me amas. ¿Por qué has vuelto? Dímelo mirándome de frente" _

No podía apartar esa frase de mi cabeza.

— Te amo, te amo, claro que te amo. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no te amaba? Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos pensé en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias— casi grité, sintiendo que las gotas de lluvia mojaban mi espalda.

— Eso era lo que necesitaba oír—una voz me inundó. Se parecía a la de Bella pero era muy lejana como si me hablara desde el cielo.

¿Es que ahora la podía escuchar? ¿Acaso un muerto como yo podía tener alucinaciones?

No podía apartarme de la tumba, mis manos se aferraban a ella, mis ojos estaban cerrados.

— Edward— la oí otra vez.

Ella me llamaba. Mi precioso ángel.

¿Cómo yo podría siquiera pretender mirar al cielo? Quizás si me quedaba un poco más aquí, podría oírla otra vez.

Ya no tenía un lugar a dónde ir. Ya no pertenecía a nadie.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sentía el golpetear de gotas en mi cuerpo. La lluvia había cesado. Sentí una leve brisa y un perfume llegó a mis sentidos. Me impactó como la primera vez, pero no sentí el sabor de la ponzoña.

Era su aroma, no el olor de su sangre, sino su esencia.

Abrí los ojos y levanté la vista muy despacio.

Frente a mí la más hermosa aparición de todas me llenó los ojos.

Bella, mi Bella.

Parecía un fantasma, pálida y hermosa. Su larga cabellera estaba suelta y ondeaba con el viento. Llevaba puesto un corto vestido blanco.

Las sensaciones me golpearon, todas juntas: dolor, angustia, miedo, amor. Sentí que no podía respirar.

Me tendió una mano. Creí que desaparecería si la tocaba.

Y entonces sonrió.

¿Una sonrisa? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Ella no era exactamente como recordaba, se parecía mucho a mi, pálida, con unas ojeras violáceas debajo de sus bellos ojos dorados. Su corazón no latía. Su sangre no fluía. Pero me sonreía.

Me obligué a ponerme de pie muy lento. Me aparté de la tumba y di dos pasos hacia ella que me esperaba con la mano todavía extendida.

No alcanzaba a comprender, mi mente se negaba a aceptar pero ya no me importaba nada más que la preciosa visión que tenía frente a mí.

No me importó siquiera que desapareciera, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y la tomé entre mis brazos. Sentí el olor de su cabello, su piel suave y cálida. Si esto era una alucinación yo no quería volver más a la realidad, podría pasar el resto de mi existencia así.

Vi su rostro, tan hermoso ¿Qué era ella?

— Volviste— me dijo.

— Pero yo… tu… ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?— apenas pude balbucear.

Sonrió y su sonrisa llenó mi vida nuevamente. Recompuso en un solo segundo los trozos de mi alma que estaban rotos por más de 20 años.

No me contuve más y la besé. Quería aspirar su aroma, quería sentirla más cerca. Primero suavemente y luego con furia. Sentí nuevamente el dolor de esta media vida que inició el día que me fui, pero ahora ella estaba aquí conmigo.

Me correspondió, sus brazos en mi cuello, sus manos entre mis cabellos, igual que antes. Me separé de ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, seguía siendo ligera como una pluma. Y corrí como nunca antes. Sentía la brisa en mi rostro y por primera vez en 20 años sonreí de felicidad. Sus cabellos volaban al viento, sus brazos no me soltaban.

Llegué al claro del bosque, a ese prado dónde una vez pude confesarle lo que sentía.

La deposité en la hierba, era una visión etérea.

Ella entre aquellas flores violetas y amarillas mirándome con aquel vestido blanco.

Teníamos tanto que decirnos, tenía tanto que explicar y yo sólo podía mirarla ya no sentía temor de nada, el mundo podía acabarse en ese instante y no me habría importado.

Ella estaba allí frente a mí, la había recuperado y las dudas, las preguntas no me importaban más, ni como había sucedido esta maravilla. Sólo estábamos ella y yo, como siempre debió haber sido, como siempre sería de ahora en adelante.

Bella era como yo, éramos uno entonces y no nos separaríamos más.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

**BELLA **

He esperado tantos años y pensé que podría esperas unas horas en calma. Pero ha sido el tiempo más largo al que me he enfrentado.

Él está en casa de Charlie, yo debo esperarlo aquí, sé que vendrá y lo sentiré en cuanto salga por la ventana.

¡Cómo he deseado acercarme a él! Todos estos años anhelaba volver a ver sus ojos otra vez. Pero el recuerdo de aquel día sigue presente en mí, es como un sueño lejano que me ha acompañado y me ha ayudado a soportar esta vida.

_"¿Tú... no... me quieres?_

"_No"_

_"No me convienes, Bella."_

_"Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido"._

Una parte de mí lo creía, la otra lo rechazaba rotundamente. Hasta que no oiga de sus propios labios, que me ama, no estaré segura.

He cumplido mi condena y ahora soy libre. Sé que podría ir al lugar que quisiese, pero es aquí donde más anhelaba estar. No en Forks, todos estos años sólo regresaba para asegurarme que mi padre viviera feliz.

Los niños le han dado un nuevo aliciente y ha volcado todo su amor en la pequeña Bella. He visto como la mira, como solía mirarme a mí, con ese mismo cariño.

John y Leah parecen felices, supe que habían pasado muchos años separados, hasta que él dejó de buscarme y se decidió a ser feliz. Y me alegra que lo haya hecho porque me di cuenta que ella lo amaba incluso antes de mi conversión.

Jacob tiene ahora a María, nunca pensé que dos personas que parecían llevarse tan mal terminarían amándose.

Él ha sido de mucha ayuda para poder regresar cada año, ahora, como el jefe de su manada, podía permitirme acercarme a mi padre. Los primeros años peleó mucho con Sam por mi causa, ya que yo no había hecho el pacto con ellos y no era una Cullen.

Solo podía venir aquí unos días cada año. Eso era lo que me habían dado mis jefes, los Volturi. Fueron 15 años de trabajos extraños en tierras inhóspitas, con seres tan diversos. Y solo una semana al año podía ser libre de ir a donde me plazca.

Aquí solo pasaba un día y los otros me dedicaba a buscar a Edward. Tres años seguidos fui a Alaska y casi me descubre Alice. Vagué por muchos lugares distintos, hasta que un día pude descubrir su rastro en Sudamérica. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Me preguntaba a dónde había ido. Hubiera sido tan fácil preguntarle a Demetri. Pero yo no llevaba ninguna prenda suya y él no lo había visto nunca. No me atreví a pedir ayuda, debía confiar en mis habilidades.

Pero mis 15 años de condena o de "apoyo", como ellos lo denominaban, había aprendido muchas cosas que nunca imaginé. Yo pensaba en la inmortalidad al lado del ser que amaba, no una vida así.

Me adapté rápido porque sentía una gran deuda con ellos. Literalmente me habían perdonado vida. Y yo les correspondí bien.

Empezaba a amanecer, me pregunto qué está pensando, si ya ha leído todo o si ya descubrió la última nota que le dejé hace poco.

¿Y qué pasará ahora, cuando venga hacia aquí? ¿Podré resistir estas ansias de mirarle y tocarle? ¿Y si no quiere verme más?

Carlisle me dio ánimos para continuar sino no habría hecho todo esto. Yo pensaba alejarme lo más posible o al menos sólo verlo y desaparecer. Pero la fortuna hizo que me encontrara con el jefe del clan Cullen hace dos años, en Volterra. Carlisle me dio las noticias que necesitaba, Edward seguía sólo y rara vez lo veían.

Sentí su esencia en el ambiente, Edward estaba cerca, ensanché mi escudo como había aprendido a hacerlo para no ser detectada, me coloqué tras de un árbol lo más cerca que pude a mi tumba, era raro ver una tumba con mi nombre y con el epitafio que yo misma escribí.

Quieta como una piedra esperé. Unos segundos que parecieron años. No tardó en llegar, tenía el semblante desencajado miraba todas las lapidas buscándome.

Me encontró y llego hasta mi tumba donde pensaba que yo estaba, sin vida. ¿De verdad creía que viví, feliz, una vida huma, sin él?

Me acerque muy lentamente segura que mi escudo me protegía, lo vi de rodillas parecía sollozar.

—Perdóname— le oí decir. ¿Estaba arrepentido?

— Te amo, te amo, claro que te amo, ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no te amaba? Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias— esperé tanto por estas palabras, mi corazón muerto pareció revivir y saltar en mi pecho.

— Eso era lo que necesitaba oír— murmuré sin poderme contener.

Pero él no levantó la vista seguía sujetando el mármol.

— Edward— le llamé no quería verlo sufrir así. Él no me miraba seguía sumido en su dolor, pasaron unos minutos tan largos, le lluvia cesó, yo estaba seca debido a mi poder y entonces decidí retirar mi protección para que me sintiera.

Levantó los ojos hacia mí muy lentamente, me miró como si fuera una aparición, como un humano mira a un fantasma. Había miedo en sus ojos. Le sonreí y le tendí una mano. Quería tocarlo, después de todo este tiempo ansiaba verlo de cerca y tocarlo una vez más.

Llegó más rápido de lo que pensé, me tomo entre sus brazos, me estrechó con tanta fuerza que me costó respirar. Luego lentamente se separó de mi seguía mirándome con miedo y angustia en sus ojos.

— Volviste— le dije

— Pero yo… tu… ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?— dijo atropelladamente. No podía creer que tartamudeara de esa forma, me causó mucha gracia y volví a sonreír.

Y luego me besó, como nunca lo había hecho antes, era el beso más apasionado que me había dado, ya no temía romperme, ni matarme como cuando era humana, yo le correspondí con todo mí ser, podría quedarme así para siempre.

Después de unos segundos o minutos nos miramos, me tomó en brazos y me levantó del suelo, corrió por el bosque, sentía el viento, su aroma, corría y en sus ojos pude ver alegría otra vez. Llegamos a un claro en el bosque.

Un recuerdo lejano vino a mi borrosa memoria.

_"Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca."_

_"Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja"_

_"Qué oveja tan estúpida"_

_"Qué león tan morboso y masoquista"_

Era como un sueño lejano. Pero yo sabía que eso había sucedido. Parecía tan perfecto, tan irreal.

Los primeros días desde mi creación, en Volterra, solo me dediqué a recordar todas las escenas de mi pasado, todas donde él estuviera. No quería olvidar nada, no quería que ese pasado se desvaneciera, después de todo me habían dado a elegir y esta había sido mi elección, porque yo tenía esperanza.

Me depositó en la hierba. Se recostó a mi lado, como hace tanto tiempo y permanecimos así algunas horas, mirando el cielo, aspirando nuestros aromas, con las manos entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, a romper el silencio.

Sabía que debía explicar tanto. Desde el momento en que mi vida cambió. Él tendría miles de preguntas y yo muchas respuestas más.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

**EDWARD **

Sus manos entre las mías, sus ojos en mis ojos, era todo lo que había soñado. Volver a tenerla. Quería preguntar muchas cosas y no sabía por dónde empezar, sabía que no me ocultaría nada. Así que debía empezar por lo primero

— ¿Me amas?— le pregunté.

— ¿Lo dudas?— respondió.

— No, ya no— le sonreí

— Claro que te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo aunque pensé que, bueno ya sabes, lo último que me dijiste no fue nada romántico ¿verdad?

— Lo siento—respondí. —Bella—se sentía maravilloso poder decir su nombre mientras la miraba, sus bellos ojos chocolate ahora eran de un dorado brillante, pero era la misma mirada.

— ¿Edward?— mi nombre sonaba maravilloso viniendo de ella.

— ¿Me contarás la verdad de lo que paso?— pregunté

— Si. ¿Qué deseas saber?— me sonrió.

— ¿Quién te convirtió?— pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería confirmarlo.

— Alec—respondió sin vacilar, no esperaba esta respuesta.

Mi mente vagó por todos mis recuerdos tratando de encontrar a alguien con ese nombre en todos estos años.

— ¿Quién es Alec? Espera, antes que me pierda nuevamente. Aclárame algo. Leí tus cartas y solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta que fuiste tú la que escribía hasta que te encontraste nuevamente con Victoria. Pensé que ella había sido la que te convirtió. ¿Qué es lo que pasó allí? No fuiste clara al respecto. Sé que en un momento determinado aparecieron los licántropos.

— Cuando ellos aparecieron ya era tarde. Yo había tomado mi decisión. Acepté irme con Victoria. Jake y Sam no pudieron hacer nada, Victoria no estaba sola con Laurent. Había 5 más con ella. Neófitos.

— ¿Cómo que aceptaste ir con Victoria? ¿Neófitos? Bella ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?— parecía estar muy familiarizada con los términos de nuestra especie.

— Buscándote, siguiéndote. Esperando— respondió suspirando.

— Bella, cuéntamelo todo— le pedí ansioso

BELLA POV

Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, quería besarlo nuevamente pero tenía una historia larga que contar, esperaba que no me interrumpiera a menos que sea necesario. Así que comencé.

—Cuando recibí la nota que me habían enviado, firmada por Rosalie, pensé que podría también ser una trampa de Victoria, lo presentía. Había tenido varios días para decidirme. Sea quien sea que fuera, lo seguiría porque solo quería hacer una cosa en el mundo. Encontrarte. Si era Victoria se lo pediría, no importaba el precio. Sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría de un acantilado cuando ya no pudiera soportar la tristeza en mi pecho. Nunca me recuperé por completo, hice muchas cosas para reponerme pero siempre me faltaba el aire, me faltaban fuerzas. Me sentía quebrada.

Victoria quería venganza. Me propuso un trato. Me ofrecía la inmortalidad, con una condición. Ayudarla a destruirte. Ella era buena rastreadora, dijo saber dónde estabas. Pensó que te odiaba por haberme dejado. Me tomó solo dos segundos aceptar su propuesta.

Victoria ya me tenía cuando llegó la manada, pelearon de igual a igual hasta que salieron los neófitos ella había creado para poder llegar a mí. Con la nueva distracción me llevó lejos de allí. Ella y su nueva pareja. Laurent había caído. Los demás se quedaron luchando.

Llegamos al lugar donde se había estado escondiendo en Chicago encontramos otros dos neófitos más, una de ellos recién había despertado. Se abalanzó sobre mí y con mucho esfuerzo lograron quitármela de encima. No habían terminado de dominarla cuando ellos llegaron. Cuatro figuras encapuchadas salidas de la nada, se confundían con la noche. Dos de ellos muy altos y siniestros y dos muy jóvenes extremadamente hermosos. Sin mediar palabras acabaron muy pronto con Victoria y sus neófitos. Hablaron brevemente acerca del ataque en el lago sobre la prohibición de verse expuesto en un lugar público.

Luego ella se volvió hacia mí. Jane. Me miró con mucha arrogancia y sus ojos parecían taladrarme. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni lo que pasaba. Uno de ellos, Félix, soltó una carcajada al ver la situación. Inmediatamente Jane lo miró y él rodó por el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Presentí que eso era lo que me estaba haciendo segundos antes y me alegré que al igual que contigo mi mente funcionara en otra frecuencia. Entonces el otro que tanto se parecía a ella, se acercó a mí, sólo me miraba, no sabía si estaba intentando hacerme algo.

Jane se alejó unos pasos, después de unos minutos los otros dos vampiros comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña, como si estuvieran ciegos. Yo seguía allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Sin poder correr o escapar.

Entonces él fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

— Soy Alec, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó.

—Bella— respondí.

— ¿Sabes que somos?—

— Vampiros— dije sin titubear.

— ¿Y me puedes decir cómo lo sabes?— volvió a preguntar con gran interés.

— Amo a un vampiro— le dije

Jane soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí.

— Félix, acaba con ella— ordenó

El más alto y fornido de todos dio un paso hacia mí, al parecer ya se había recuperado de lo que sea que le pasaba. Pero Alec lo frenó.

— Ella va a acompañarnos— dijo.

— Sabes que no hay concesiones ni perdón— le corrigió Jane.

— Este es un caso particular y estoy seguro que los maestros apreciarán una buena historia como la que Bella tiene para contarnos, yo estoy impaciente por oírla, además de aclarar porque es inmune a tu poder y al mío.

Y nadie dijo más al respecto. Solo Jane me lanzaba miradas de odio.

Ese día me llevaron con ellos en un vuelo privado hacia Italia. Llegamos a Volterra. Recordaba los grabados que me mostraste en el despacho de Carlisle. Los Volturi. Los mencionaste una vez mientras veíamos una película. "Una familia muy poderosa, lo más cercano que hay a la realeza"

Me llevaron a un edificio muy antiguo y amplio. Me sorprendió hallar a una mujer en la recepción y dirigirse a ellos como si fueran sus amigos.

Después de pasar muchos corredores y pasadizos me hallaba en una de las torres de ese recinto. En la antesala de aquel salón esperé por espacio de dos horas, hasta que me permitieron entrar.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe ya que los había cerrado todo este tiempo concentrado en mi voz.

— ¿Los conociste? preguntó.

— Si, me recibieron muy intrigados. Jane y Alec le hicieron una profunda reverencia.

Alec les explicó lo que había ocurrido, cómo habían seguido el rastro de Victoria y la creación de los neófitos. Ellos escucharon con sumo interés aunque sus rostros eran inexpresivos. Mencionaron que habían presenciado una pelea entre hombres lobo y vampiros. Y que la pelirroja creadora de los neonatos me había llevado hasta su escondite. Donde le dieron muerte junto con otros dos neófitos. Todos estaban muy intrigados por saber porque se dio una pelea tan extraña para secuestrar a una simple humana. Mencionó que yo era inmune a sus poderes y que sabía sobre su existencia. Y que había afirmado que amaba a uno de su raza.

La expresión del mayor de todos ellos cambió y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer Aro, como le llamaban, encontraba divertido e inusual todo lo referente a mí.

— Acércate pequeña. No te haremos daño— me tendió su mano.

Me acerqué con temor y lo toqué. Era muy frío y su piel gruesa y extraña.

— No puedo ver nada— dijo frustrado. –Necesitas contarnos tu historia. De eso depende ahora tu vida. Y luego deliberaremos—

Entonces les narrarle mi historia, cómo te conocí y cómo supe sobre ustedes. Obvié algunas cosas como el tratado que hicieron con los licántropos. Solo les expliqué que era amiga de uno de ellos, lo cual le pareció interesar mucho. Les hablé sobre James y Victoria. Y por último la forma en que me dejaste. Eso le sorprendió.

— Típico de mi buen amigo Carlisle, el sacrificio— dijo. —Me alegra que haya encontrado una especie de familia—entonces se volvió hacia sus hermanos para deliberar.

Se tomaron un buen tiempo para ello, yo permanecía de pie y casi me dormía cuando Aro se dirigió nuevamente a mí.

— Las leyes son claras amiga humana— sonrió al ver mi rostro de ignorancia.

— El que no sepas las leyes es irrelevante— volvió a decir.

— Me las puedo imaginar— respondí.

— Quiero oír lo que te imaginas— sonrió sorprendido.

— Muerte o transformación— dije.

— ¿Y cuál de las dos opciones te haría más feliz?— no sabía si me daba a elegir o se burlaba de mí.

— Lo segundo, por favor— respondí con reverencia, esta vez les estaba implorando.

— Eso tendría sus condiciones— aseguró.

— Y yo las cumpliré, sean cuales fuera—estaba decidida a todo.

— Primero pequeña, alguien debe ofrecerse a realizarlo y a cuidar de ti el tiempo que te lleve disciplinarte y entrenarte. Son muy prometedores tus dones—pasó su vista entre todos los presentes. Habían otros vampiros mas, que yo no sabía quiénes eran.

— Yo me propongo Maestro— hablo Alec. Jane abrió la boca horrorizada pero no dijo nada.

— Bien. Ya tienes protector. Ahora solo falta tu juramento. Deberás entregarnos un tiempo de colaboración poniendo tus dones al servicio del deber con nosotros.

— Haré lo que sea… Maestro— dije aun temblando, esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo.

— 15 años me parecen suficientes, luego ya veremos— sentenció

— Maestro ¿Me podría conceder unos días entre cada año, unos días en los cuales yo pueda ser libre de verdad?.

— ¿Cómo unas vacaciones humanas?— soltó una carcajada.

—Sí. Es lo único que pido.

— Nadie nunca pidió algo parecido. Me parece justo.

Escuché la fuerte respiración de Edward. Se inclinó hacia mí, veía en sus ojos algo que lo atormentaba.

— Alec, tenía otras intenciones además de tu transformación— preguntó con dolor en su mirada.

— Si— dije alargando su agonía

— Entiendo— respondió.

— No creo que sean las intenciones que imaginas— le aclaré

— ¿Entonces?

— El quería entrenarme, para que ocupara su lugar.

— ¿Por qué? – me preguntó intrigado

— Porque no le gustaba viajar ni trasladarse tantas veces. Odiaba su trabajo, quería quedarse en Volterra, al lado de la persona que amaba.

— ¿Entonces él te transformó?— preguntó

— Si.

— ¿Fue doloroso?— preguntó.

— Mucho. En compensación no fue tan largo. Solo dos días. Al parecer cuanto más tiempo tenemos la ponzoña es más poderosa.

— ¿Cómo fueron tus primero días?—

— Extraños. Pasé una semana encerrada para fijar en mi mente los recuerdos que tenía. No quería olvidar.

— ¿Y bebiste sangre humana?— me preguntó temeroso

— Me agradaría decir que no. Tenía pocos días de nacida cuando llegó Heidi y me ofrecieron a un hombre moribundo, no pude resistirme, estaba realmente sedienta. Fue del único ser humano del que he bebido.

— ¿Y luego que pasó?— preguntaba Edward mas intrigado cada vez.

— Después de comunicarme con Jake empecé mi entrenamiento y mi nueva vida.

— ¿Con Jacob Black?

— Él sabía que yo no había muerto, al menos que no había dejado de existir y que me estaría buscando, debía decirle que fingiera mi muerte, darle instrucciones para que pueda consolar a Charlie y a mi madre. Quería que sepan que no volvería, debían darme por muerta.

— Las últimas cartas... llegué a creer que fuiste tú— dijo con mucha tristeza

— Son del diario de Leah, ella prácticamente ocupó mi lugar cuando desaparecí. Charlie y su madre se casaron y ella fue un poco la hija que perdió. También vivió con Jake y se casó con John. Me pareció justo mostrarte una vida humana como la que querías para mí. No sabía la forma de decirte que había seguido otro camino. Te he rastreado por mucho tiempo. Me enseñaron a rastrear pero no tengo el don tan desarrollado como Demetri.

— ¿Quién es Demetri?

— El mejor rastreador que existe. Pasé varios años con él, Félix y a veces con Heidi. Los Volturis están muy bien organizados y nosotros éramos de la guardia de avanzada.

— Cuando leí esas cartas creí que te encontraría con una familia, estaba casi preparado para irme pero quería verte una vez más. Me confundió mucho encontrar a otra mujer en el lugar que debías estar.

— Ese no era mi lugar, siempre lo supe.

— Cuéntame cómo fue tu vida en Volterra— me pidió.

— Los primeros meses fueron los más duros, pero en medio año estaba completamente disciplinada en cuanto a mis instintos y mi alimentación. Solía cazar en los bosques de Volterra en un principio, después mucho más lejos. También me enseñaron a expandir mi don y a materializarlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu don?

— Tengo el don del Escudo. Puedo repeler cualquier ataque mental e incluso físico. Puedo evitar que la lluvia me moje o ser detectada por mi olor. Expandirlo en un radio de 100 metros, no lo he intentado más allá porque no lo he necesitado.

— ¿Y qué tipo de trabajos realizabas para ellos?

— Vigilancia. Seguimiento y castigo a los trasgresores. Me enseñaron a luchar pero pocas veces lo he necesitado. Viajé a muchos lugares a mantener a los de nuestra raza en el anonimato. Nunca pensé que hubieran tantos clanes, he conocido muchos de nuestra raza y he hecho docenas de amigos.

— ¿Y alguna vez hubo alguien especial?— su pregunta fue casi un susurro.

— Si— dije sonriendo. —Hubo una vez alguien de quien me enamoré perdidamente.

— ¿Y qué pasó?— preguntó mirando al cielo.

— Me dijo que no me quería y me dejó. He pasado años buscándolo— dije riendo.

Se volteó y me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome contra su pecho.

— No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, no tienes ni idea todo lo que he vivido, conté cada segundo lejos de ti— me dijo al oído.

— Creo que me puedo hacer una idea— dije mirándole fijamente. – Una vida sin ti, no es vida. Yo no he vivido en el cielo precisamente.

— Esto es el cielo— dijo besándome. Sus besos no eran como recordaba, ya no era frío ni su piel dura. Era suave y cálido, podía sentir cierto calor emanando de él.

— Tu familia— le dije en un susurro. –Le prometí a Carlisle…

— ¿Qué? ¿Los has visto?— preguntó

— Vi a Carlisle en Volterra hace dos años. Me contó que llamabas una o dos veces al año. Dijo que estabas en Australia la última vez que lo habías hecho.

— Si, no recuerdo bien, hace casi un año que no les llamo, no sabía que te había visto, al parecer estoy perdiendo mi don con él— dijo algo avergonzado.

— Debemos ir a buscarlos, se pondrán muy felices al saber que estamos juntos otra vez, además él tiene algo que me pertenece.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Recuerdas aquel cuadro en la casa de los Masen?


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta historia loca pertenece a algún lugar de mi mente siniestra.**

* * *

**Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, 20 años después, cuando regresa a Forks a buscarla para asegurarse que es feliz, ya no la encuentra, solo unas cartas, contándole que fue de su vida en esos años.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

**BELLA **

Miré mi imagen en el espejo, lucía imponente, para mi gusto estos diamantes eran demasiado, más propios de la realeza que de mí. Pero mi boda se había convertido en un acontecimiento.

El mismo Aro insistió en que me casara en Volterra. Sé que sus intenciones eran mostrar el poder de los Volturi al mundo entero. Por ello convocó a un gran concilio para mañana.

La ciudad estaba cerrada para humanos, es la primera vez que había visto algo parecido. Y muchos de los invitados habían llegado, todos ellos amigos míos, de mis muchos viajes.

Desde mis primeras misiones me pareció que Jane era demasiado severa con las leyes, es cierto que en algunas ocasiones se debió obrar de manera implacable, pero me parecía que también debíamos ser tolerantes y mostrar respeto por la existencia de todos. Me opuse muchas veces a los deseos de Jane e incluso a las maldades de Félix. Había aprendido a desarrollar mi poder muy bien, podía ofrecer protección al que lo necesitaba, hasta que pudiera exponer su caso. Todos merecían ser escuchados.

Un guardia Volturi nunca es bien visto y cada vez que llegaba algún lugar en misión sentía el temor de todos. Yo no quería ser temida, quería comprender y ayudar.

—Estás lindísima Bella— la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rose y Esme me sujetaban el velo con horquillas en un bajo moño.

— Ya debemos salir— dijo Esme tomando su celular y marcando.

— Recuerdo cómo me sentí la primera vez que me casé— dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Cuántas veces han contraído matrimonio tú y Emmett?— pregunté

— Diez veces, siempre escogemos la misma fecha. El día de mi nacimiento humano.

— Dicen que hace siglos no se celebra una boda como ésta, me atrevería a decir que en más de un milenio— explicó Alice.

— Es cierto, el último enlace importante fue hace 1200 años entre Marcus y Didyme— dijo Rosalie

— Pero Alec y Renata se casaron hace 150 años— les conté. De cierta forma estaba muy agradecida con Alec, me había traído a Volterra y había sido quien me transformó y me entrenó. Todo ello para poder estar cerca de Renata que permanecía siempre al lado de Aro como su guardia personal. Su amor era evidente a pesar de la marcada diferencia física. Alec parecía apenas un adolescente.

— No es lo mismo Bella. Hace más de un milenio que los clanes no se reúnen así. Aro ha convocado a un concilio, casi todos los aquelarres asistirán— Alice se veía feliz, cientos de vampiros apreciarían su obra. Ella se había encargado de casi todo. Desde el vestido hasta la decoración.

–Claro que ustedes tienen una buena excusa para no asistir— dijo Rosalie con un tono pícaro en su voz.

— Bella, hija, Carlisle ya está en el vestíbulo, el auto espera— Esme me miraba con tanto cariño.

Caminé por los pasillos de piedra, había pasado tantas veces por aquí aunque nunca tan feliz como ahora.

Carlisle llevaba un smoking negro y me sonreía. Me ofreció su brazo y subimos a la limosina. Alice, Esme y Rosalie subieron a un auto delante de nosotras.

Alice tenía una expresión de frustración, inicialmente había planeado que llegaría a la iglesia en un coche tirado por cuatro caballos pero no hubo forma de poder entrenar a los pobres animales para que obedecieran. Cada vez que uno de nosotros se acercaba relinchaban y salían huyendo, algunos se lastimaron severamente tratando de alejarse. Al final mi hermana tuvo que resignarse y aceptar un lujoso auto.

— No he conocido a dos personas que merezcan más ser felices como ustedes— me dijo Carlisle mirándome.

— Gracias por todo— le dije. Era como mi padre ahora. Él me llevaría hasta el altar.

Las calles iban pasando, estábamos cerca de la imponente catedral de piedra. No sentía temor sólo ansiedad. Esto era lo que había esperado desde hace tanto tiempo, estar con él para siempre, ser uno por toda la eternidad.

***Flashback***

Corríamos por el bosque de la mano, casi volábamos, los árboles eran sólo manchas verdes. Nuestra coordinación era perfecta, como si lo hubiéramos hecho miles de veces antes.

El paisaje fue cambiando bajo nuestros pies había una blanda capa de nieve. Llegamos a la casa que por tantos años visité. Me sentía nerviosa nunca me había acercado tanto pero Edward estaba ahora conmigo y o había nada que temer.

Nos esperaban en la puerta, todos nos miraban y sonreían. Alice saltaba y fue la primera en venir corriendo hacia nosotros.

— Bella, Bella por fin viniste. Te he visto tantas veces y siempre desaparecías— dijo casi tirándome al suelo, a pesar de ser pequeña y parecer frágil era muy fuerte.

— Edward, tonto hermano gruñón— se lanzó sobre él. –Si alguna vez hubieras contestado mis llamadas te habría advertido— le reprochó.

— Lo siento pequeña, nunca volveré a dudar de ti— le dijo él agachando la cabeza.

Carlisle y Esme estaban delante de mí, ella nos miraba con una preciosa sonrisa y no se decidía a quien abrazar primero.

— Hijo— dijo por fin abrazando a Edward y sentí las manos de Carlisle en las mías.

— Sabía que todo resultaría bien— me dijo. –Edward, bienvenido nuevamente— lo abrazó.

— Bella— oí la voz retumbante de Emmett. — ¿De verdad trabajaste para los Volturi? Debes contarme cómo es ese tal Félix— me abrazó muy fuerte y luego me levantó del piso y me dio un par de vueltas. –Por fin estamos completos— gritó.

Luego de dejarme en el suelo, se giró a abrazar a Edward, las palmadas que le dio en la espalda podrían haberse escuchado a un kilómetro de distancia. –El hijo pródigo ha vuelto. A ti sí que te gusta sufrir hermanito— le dijo riéndose.

Jasper estaba a un lado, abrazó en silencio a Edward y luego se plantó frente a mí.

—Bella, lo siento. Perdóname— dijo cabizbajo.

— Jasper no quiero oír ninguna palabra al respecto, jamás te he culpado por lo que pasó— le dije suavizando mi voz.

— Lo vez tonto— gritaba Alice alrededor de nosotros. Abracé a Jasper, al principio se sorprendió pero luego me correspondió.

Rosalie también se acercó.

— Me alegro de verlos— me dio un suave abrazo y un beso. Abrazó a Edward.

— Lo siento mucho pero ¿podrías dejar de insultarme mentalmente mientras me abrazas?— le dijo Edward y todos reímos.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo grupal. Por fin había encontrado a la familia que tanto había buscado. Ahora era parte de ella.

***Fin del flashbacks***

El auto se había detenido, abrieron la puerta, bajé detrás de Carlisle. Alice me arreglaba el vestido, Rose me retocaba el velo y Esme nos tomaba una fotografía.

Entramos en la iglesia después que ellas. No podía creer tantos rostros conocidos: Benjamín del clan egipcio, el niño que casi sepulta a Félix cuando fuimos detenerlo a causa de su extraordinario poder con los elementos. Liam de Irlanda que también se enamoró de una humana y reveló el secreto. Zafrina del clan de las amazonas quien nos ayudó a encontrar a Joham un vampiro que estaba experimentando con una nueva raza de híbridos y matando muchas mujeres. Todos me sonreían. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a tantos amigos.

Llegamos al altar, Edward me miraba con devoción, todos mis sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi pecho, ahora nunca me quedaría atrás, tenía el poder para mantenerme a su lado eternamente.

—Cuida de ella— dijo Carlisle poniendo mi mano sobre la de su hijo.

— Con mi existencia— respondió sonriéndome.

Aro fue quien presidió la ceremonia, convenientemente adaptada para nuestra especie. No hubo un "hasta que las muerte los separe" ni un "todos los días de mi vida" se usaron palabras que englobaban mucho mas. "Por siempre", "eternamente", "todos los días de mi existencia".

Terminada la ceremonia y ya como marido y mujer fuimos felicitados por todos. Carlisle me ayudó a presentarnos entre sí ya que conocía a muchos de nuestros ilustres invitados.

Ya casi era hora de salir a nuestra larga luna de miel que Alice había programado.

— Bella, hay algunas personas que quieren felicitarte también— dijo Alice.

— ¿Alguien que no haya visto? No sabía que habían llegado invitados a último momento…

— Jacob Black llamó hace un par de horas.

— ¿Jake está aquí?— pregunté horrorizada.

— Tranquila, no es suicida, está en Florencia, pueden pasar a verlo antes de iniciar su luna de miel— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Me ha parecido o acabo de oír el nombre de un licántropo – dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

— Jacob Black, está en Florencia— le respondí.

— Entonces será mejor darnos prisa para que puedas saludarlo. Nuestro vuelo hacia Paris sale en 4 horas— dijo besándome el cuello.

Salimos de Volterra, yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que me esperaba. Hacía un par de años que no veía a Jake. ¿Tendría algo que decirme?

Llegamos al hotel donde se alojaba. Lo encontramos en la recepción discutiendo con Leah. Al vernos los dos se sobresaltaron. Jake no aparentaba los 40 años que tenía. Leah se veía apenas como una mujer de 30 años.

— Bella— me dijo acercándose un poco pero se detuvo al ver a Edward a mi lado. –Te abrazaría si no fuera por el aroma—sonrió.

— Yo también me alegro de verte Jake. Que sorpresa.

— Pues para mí no es sorpresa, tu amiga Alice me envió una disimulada invitación y quería verte. Me alegro de que al fin lo hayas encontrado— miró a Edward con recelo.

— Me da gusto conocerlos— dijo Edward apenas esbozando una sonrisa.

–Bella, te vez muy bien, para lo que eres— dijo Leah acercándose. Se veía nerviosa.

— Es difícil pero Bella tiene que saber Leah— dijo Jake casi reprendiéndola. Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio.

— ¿Pasa algo Jake? ¿Mi padre o mamá?— pregunté alarmada.

— No, ellos están bien, aún. Lo que pasa es que Leah no fue tan cuidadosa como yo en venir aquí. Hay alguien que quiere verte y… no sé si sea buena idea— dijo rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien? No habrás traído a María verdad Jake, ella no tendría que saber…

— John me siguió— Leah se veía incómoda.

— ¿Él está aquí?— pregunté sorprendida.

— Está en el piso de arriba, muy nervioso, sabe que no estás muerta pero se pregunta qué aspecto tendrás— dijo Edward.

— No debe verme, ni a ti, vámonos— me giré para salir del hotel.

— Creo que le debes una explicación. ¿Él te obsequió un cuadro?— dijo Edward sonriendo.

— Oh Dios, no lo ha olvidado— dije apesadumbrada.

— Podrías explicarme— me dijo mí ahora esposo con una amplia sonrisa, al parecer le divertía oír los pensamientos de todos alrededor. Leah se veía muy enfadada, Jake como siempre despreocupado.

— Hace casi 10 años fui a Chicago con el fin de saber de aquel cuadro en la casa Masen. La casa estaba en venta. Me entretuve con la nota que estaba sobre el cuadro decía claramente "Para Isabella". John me sorprendió allí, pensó que estaba soñando, yo sólo salí corriendo. Esperaba que creyera que fue una alucinación.

— ¿Te sorprendió un humano?— ahora Edward reía.

— Regresé al siguiente día y me llevé el cuadro a Volterra. Se lo di a Carlisle hace dos años.

— Ahora entiendo el misterio del cuadro en Denali— dijo Edward.

— No me agrada esto pero creo, Bella, que deberías verlo por última vez— me sorprendió que Leah me dijera eso. –Es difícil para mí, sabes, debido a sus sentimientos por ti. Todos estos años él ha estado seguro que tú vivías. Yo no podía decirle nada. Con el tiempo se fue haciendo a la idea pero tuvo que visitar un par de psiquiatras.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos— Edward me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí.

Subí las escaleras casi sin pensar, trataba de recordar todo lo que pasó en el tiempo de la universidad. Mis recuerdos eran un tanto borrosos ya que esa parte de mi vida no la había fijado en mi mente tan desesperadamente como el recuerdo e Edward. ¿Cómo se vería ahora John? ¿Habrá envejecido?

Caminamos por un pasillo con varias puertas. Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación 205, la puerta estaba junta. Contuve la respiración y empujé.

Allí, mirando por la ventana estaba un hombre de 45 años, ancho de espaldas, con el cabello apenas entrecano y un tanto subido de peso. Se giró a verme y no mostró el menor signo de miedo o sorpresa.

— Sabía que no habías muerto— dijo sonriendo. Sus ojos eran de un verde precioso, tal y como recordaba. –Te vez bien— De pronto miró detrás de mí y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. –Edward. Es un placer conocerte.

— El placer es mío John— le estrechó la mano. Ambos sonreían, se reconocían, sabían que de alguna forma lejana estaban emparentados.

— Me alegro que estén juntos— dijo John. —Ahora hay luz en tus ojos Isa... Bella.

Me acerqué y nos abrazamos.

— No quiero saber que eres, aunque lo supongo. Sólo saber que estás bien tranquiliza mi espíritu. Pensé que estabas perdida y sin rumbo. Ahora que sé que se han encontrado estaré en paz— nos miró a ambos y sonrió.

— Estamos juntos y así será para siempre— dijo Edward abrazándome. –Gracias por todo John, por cuidar de ella y haberte arriesgado a venir hasta aquí.

— Ha sido reparador verlos, ahora, aunque me digan que estoy perdiendo la razón, no volveré a aceptar ir a un loquero. Cuida siempre de Bella— John nos sonreía

— Con mi vida— Se abrazaron. –Debemos irnos pronto o perderemos nuestro vuelo.

— Adiós Bella, que seas muy feliz— me sonrió

— Nos veremos alguna vez John, cuida de Charlie por mí.

Salimos de la habitación más calmados y tranquilos. Estaba muy contenta, por fin había unido mi pasado y mi presente. El futuro se tornaba tan brillante. Al lado de Edward todo me parecía un cuento de hadas. Él era todo lo que yo quería. Él era todo mi mundo.

-_**FIN-**_

* * *

_**He reeditado y corregido este fic. Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**_

_**PATITO**_


End file.
